Three days Time
by pua lahi lahi
Summary: ( COMPLETE!) Kagome saves Inuyasha again from Kikyo, but then Kikyo challenges Kagome to an all out battle in three days time!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: hey everyone out there! I'm Pua Lahi Lahi! This is my first fic that I have written solo, so I really have no idea what the hell I'm doing! If anyone had read the LOTR story "wine and dye", I wrote the beginning of that with my friend under the penname RE! So anyway! I am a newcomer to the Inuyasha series, but I have read all the Mangas, and am in the process of watching the show on Cartoon Network! Just to let everyone that is reading this know, I have a VERY random sense of humor, so take caution! ^.^ so without further ado, I'll begin! ( *Elephant noise! ) I hope you like it! Be kind!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha! don't sue me! I'm poor, really!  
  
WARNING: PG-13 for- violence, and basic Inuyasha vocabulary!  
  
Three Days Time  
  
**FLASHBACK: Inuyahsa felt the ground beneath him begin to crumble as hell drew him nearer. "Kikyo's enchantments are too strong, I still can't move damn it!" He cursed in his head, still struggling with all his might against the paralysis spell . He kneeled limply on the ground in front of Kikyo, feeling the wild winds and spectral lights swirl about him and the smiling Miko in front of him holding him tightly . " I'm was being pulled further and further underground..I can't even see the grass anymore..god, this is the end..Kikyo, no.." Before blacking out, Inuyasha's acute hearing heard Kikyo whisper into his ear, " together in hell my love," and distant shattering sound. Descending into blackness all around him, Inuyasha stopped struggling and fainted. END FLASHBACK**  
  
Stringing another arrow, Kagome felt hot tears springing into her eyes. Why had he been with Kikyo again? She tried to silence the voice in her head that told her the answer to her question. you know he still loves her, it jeered. She felt anger rising in her as she took aim with shaking hands.  
  
It was a full moon, and the clearing in which she was standing was chaotic, as a whirlwind of ethereal lights and wind swept the trees and long grasses. The undead Miko stood in a slowly sinking crater, clutching a certain silver-haired hanyou to her. Seeing Inuyahsa pressed against Kikyo made Kagome grind her teeth together. She fired her arrow, and it whizzed through the night air hitting the spiritual shield that Kikyo had erected, shattering it into the thousands of glittering shards that disappeared into the night. Kagome watched Kikyo slowly raise up her head from the concentration of parting the ground beneath her. Kagome gasped as the Miko locked eyes with her, and she saw infinite depths of hatred and malice shining inside Kikyo's black eyes. "If looks could kill," I'd be dead twice over!" Kagome murmured to herself. "Stop interfering, this does not concern you. You are nothing but a stupid little child." Said Kikyo, in a voice of deadly calm. Hot anger filled Kagome, and she shouted at Kikyo at the top of her lungs, saying out loud the one thing that hurt her the most. " WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE INUYASHA ALONE! YOU KNOW NARAKU TRICKED YOU AND INUYASHA BUT YOU'RE STILL TRYING TO KILL HIM! HE LOVES YOU! WHY?!?"  
  
A soft, ringing laughter met Kagome's insults, and she was taken by surprise. Why was she laughing? This was not funny!! Angry tears began to slide down her face as she watched Kikyo stop sinking into the ground. The high speed winds died down suddenly, then stopped altogether. Even the strange lights had vanished without a trace, Kagome noted as she watched her surroundings through slightly blurred vision. Inuyasha fell to the ground with a soft thump, his silver hair rippling in the moonlight as Kikyo released him. Kagome watched with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as Kikyo climbed out of the crater with unearthly grace, and began walking slowly towards Kagome with a horrible smile locked onto her face. She's coming right at me! No! Kagome gasped, and as quickly as she could, strung another arrow into her bow and aimed it right at Kikyo's heart. "s-stop, not another step or I'll fire!" Kagome said weakly. Somebody help me, Inuyasha, wake up! Kagome thought rapidly.  
  
" Heh heh heh ..going to kill me, girl?" Kikyo, said softly as she stopped inches from Kagome's arrow tip. " You know you can't. I could kill you, however, with a blink of an eye." Kikyo added mockingly. " What d-do you want?" Kagome asked, willing herself to sound braver than she really felt. " I wish to challenge you." Kikyo said seriously, " for the ownership of my soul." "It's MY soul!" Kagome shouted, suddenly feeling defensive. " We shall see. In three days time, I want you to be at the end of my old village at sundown. From there you will be guided to me." said Kikyo, the smile still locked on her face. " then, I will fight you to the death for my soul. Or are you to scared. Is that it little girl?" Kikyo laughed cruelly. Kagome suddenly felt courage filling every bit of her. " I am NOT scared, or a little girl! I'll see you there!" She yelled at Kikyo's pale face, her hands shaking ever so slightly on the still notched arrow. " Excellent. Before you leave, make sure to disable the others that travel with you. Tell no one." Kikyo instructed. "I won't." Kagome said defiantly, but now feeling fear creep inside of her.  
  
Kagome watched Kikyo turn away, still feeling brave, and partially scared. Kikyo's raven-black hair tumbled down in the moonlight as she motioned to an empty sky. In seconds however, her glowing soul stealing serpents glided down, and around her form. Kikyo turned back to Kagome as she lifted swiftly into the air. Her black eyes flashed down at Kagome as she said. " in three day's time, you will die." and then she disappeared into the night sky. For a few moments, Kagome felt numb with fear, and she slowly lowered her bow and arrow. A fight to the death? Against Kikyo? The was a sudden loud crash in the forest foliage behind her, and Kagome turned around slowly to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo arrive on the scene riding a transformed Kirara. From what Kagome saw, they all looked frustrated and tired. But that did not stop Miroku's face from having it's usual red hand print. (a/n: hahaha, you go Miroku. You would think he'd have learned his lesson by now!)  
  
"Kagome! What happened?" Sango questioned to Kagome as she jumped gracefully off of Kirara, followed by Miroku who ran to the crater to check on the visibly unconscious Inuyasha. " We've been trapped behind a spirit barrier for half and hour now. We tried to follow you in, but couldn't! What happened?" Kagome could feel Sango's gaze travel her tear stained face and bow and arrow in hand. How could she answer her question? All Kagome wanted to do was collapse in tears, and tell Sango everything, but she used all of her will power to look Sango in the eyes and give her a convincing lie. She would go through with this challenge of Kikyo's, no matter how scared she was. " Kikyo tried to drag Inuyasha to hell with her again." Kagome lied quietly. " Is that ALL? " Sango pressed. What does she mean, does she know? Kagome thought with a moment of panic. " Y-yes, that's all. Why?" Kagome finally got out, trying her best to sound convincing. She watched Sango raise her eyebrows, but then turn away walk over to a now conscious and angry Inuyahsa.  
  
" What in the seven hells happened?" Inuyahsa cried angrily, softly adding, "Where's Kikyo?" He looked around the crater, and lifted slightly up to scan the clearing with his keen eyes. "Inuyahsa!" Sango cried as she leapt down into the crater. " Why don't you ask how Kagome is, she just saved you from being dragged into hell again by Kikyo!" She stood over the crouching hanyou with intense disapproval written all over her face. "That's right, you're so heartless sometimes Inuyahsa!" Miroku said lazily, whacking the hanyou over the head with his staff. " Feh, watch it Miroku.... Kagome?" He said sounding confused. " She's here?" He gulped out, starting to blush. " Yep, right over there," Miroku said, pointing to his right. "uh-oh.." Inuyasha said to himself. He didn't want to hurt her. But once again, he knew she was.  
  
Kagome had now sunk to the ground. She was cuddling a small crying kitsune in her arms, and thinking slowly. What if I die? I'm only fifteen..I never even went out on my first date...and I never told Inuyahsa..Inuyahsa? Why should I talk to him. All he cares about is Kikyo...I have to be brave. I have to tell someone, but who? Kaede! She can help me, and train me a bit, can't she? Yes! Maybe there is hope.. All these things ran through Kagome's head. " Kagome, are you ok?" Shippo asked worriedly. She didn't hear him, or notice Inuyasha approach her and sit down beside her. " Kagome?" He began. Stirring herself out of her thoughts, Kagome saw Inuyasha beside her, and her anger flared once again.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome snapped. She was doing her very best not to look into his eyes. Those infinite pools of golden hue always made her forget her anger. " Um." Inuyasha began quietly. " Just to let you know, I only arrived in time to see Kikyo dragging you to hell, So whatever else happened you can keep to you own stupid self!" She cried, not caring about the rudeness in her statement. She was overwhelmed with anger and sadness. Even her fear vanished. It hurt so much to see him with her. " oh!" he said sounding relieved. " Well, nothing happened wench." He added quickly. Kagome raised her head, hardly daring to believe these words. After all that had happened to her, all that she was going through, he was lying to her? How could he?!? "YEAH?" She snapped, " Don't lie to me!" She then whipped around facing him fully, Shippo tumbling off of her lap with a yelp. A small gasp escaped her lips as she took him in. He was crouching next to her, his head was hung slightly, and his face was vulnerable. His usually insolent eyes were glowing in the night with remorse and sadness, looking down at the ground. He didn't look Cocky, or angry, just sad. The anger and pain inside Kagome vanished like a candle in the wind, and she relaxed. "Inuyasha.." she began uncertainly. " What did happen?"  
  
He looked up, and locked his gaze with hers. " I asked her if she remembered what we had, and even now if she couldn't leave all her vengeance behind. And why she wanted to kill you so badly" He said slowly. She felt numb now, the effect of these words were powerful. She felt herself falling forward, tears welling up in her light amber brown eyes. She fell against his soft, warm, red Haori, and she began to cry. He blushed in surprise, and stuttered " w-what? What's w-wrong?" " oh, I- Inuyasha..I-I'm sorry I y-yelled at you!"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Inuyasha's POV  
  
He watched Kagome's beautiful amber eyes fill rapidly with tears. The salty smell reached his nose, and he twitched. He hated that smell, he could smell her grief. He felt horrible about lying to her. He knew that was not all that had happened. Kikyo had kissed him again, and he didn't struggle, or make any move to end it. That's when she paralyzed him. I'm such a fool, he yelled to himself. She fell against his Haori slowly, and he felt himself turning beet red with her warm weight against him. Her scent was comforting to him though, he wanted to embrace her back. But he didn't. All he did was stupidly stutter.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Kagome's POV again  
  
She loved being there, lying against him, but a small jingling noise brought her sharply back to reality. She pulled herself off of him quickly, turning even more red. ( a/n: If that's possible. heh heh heh!) They both turned around, and saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara sitting ten feet away, watching the scene as if it were a damn movie theatre. " Oh! Uh, don't mind us, lady Kagome." Miroku said, trying to silence his jingling staff. Inuyasha stood up in a flash of red. " Why...you." he said, then began chasing them around the field, filling the air with colorful vocabulary, and threats to beat the hell out of them if he caught them. Kagome watched with a smile on her face. She suppressed a giggle, but then echoing words came back to haunt her. " In three days time." The fear returned in full force this time. She had to get back to Kaede's village quick! Time was running out!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_Kiky o's POV  
  
Heheheheh..soon, I will fight that mortal fool. I will win, for that girl cannot kill me. I am the undead. Kikyo thought these things with slow happiness. It woul be over soon. Naraku would surely be pleased.  
  
Authors note: bum bum bum! Cliffe! Wow, that took FOREVER! (*elephant noise!) But oh well! I really hope you guys like it, and thanks for taking the time to read it! Should I continue? No? please leave a review! I even accept flames! Just don't be too mean! To bad I didn't get to " sit" Inuyasha in this chappie. ( * distant voice yells "yeah, you wish wench!") oh well. Thanks you guys, and see ya! 


	2. confession and solution!

Author's note: wow! I signed on this morning, and people had already reviewed my story! I was shocked! I feel so loved! Yippee! Thank you soooo much for all of your comments, they really made my day! So now I'm gonna continue on with the story! Elephant noise! You guys are awesome, hope you like it! BTW, is there something wrong with my spacing? Lemme know! Oh yeah, and now I fixed the anonymous reviewer thingy. Thanks for the tip! Bye!  
  
Reviewers to Thank: If I miss anyone, I'm sorry! I love you all! Thanks!  
  
Aamalie: Thanks, I tried to make it just a little fluffy! You are so kind! I hop you like the rest of the story! Have a great day!  
  
Lil Ole Me 97 : You know, I think..yeah! You are an author on my favorites list! I love your work! I'm currently waiting for the continuation of the story "Taken for granted!" It's great! But anyway, thank you so much for your review, it was very nice! I really appreciate your tip! Thank you, Have a nice day!  
  
Tally: Thanks for the 'sit' idea! I'll use it eventually with your permission! Your review was so sweet! Thank you, I hope you like this! Have an awesome day!.  
  
Bitchy Brunette: First off, love the name girl! I'm a brunette to! Go brunettes! Anyway, Kaede's training will begin soon! Cause we all know that Kaede rules! Thank you for the positive feed back! Have a spectacular day!  
  
Panda: when I see panda, I think of Genma Saotome from Ranma ½! Er...sorry! Anyway! I know, Kikyo is soooo irritating! So she's gonna get bashed every possible chance I get! Muhahahahaha! Thanks for the hilarious review and have a wonderful day!  
  
AnimeAngel0123: Yeah, it might be a fight to the death, it might not tough! I'm having issues deciding! But you left a great review! Thank you soo much, and have a grand day!  
  
DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Inuyahsa. I wish I did, because I (like so many others) just LOVE those ears of his!  
  
WARNING: a little bit of language here and there. Oh!, and some Kikyo bashing! ( sorry Kikyo fans, I'm not a big Kikyo supporter.)  
  
Three Days Time: day 1-part 1 ch.2 The confession, and the solution  
  
As the sun rose over a lush forest, a small group of travelers could be seen walking quickly along a dusty path. After many complaints from Inuyahsa, Sits from Kagome (a/n: ehehehe!) and curious remarks from the others, the group was just around the path's bend from Kaede's village. The smell of cooking food and burning wood permeated the air as Kagome walked quicker and quicker, absorbed in her own thoughts. She was so close! She knew the group was tired from lack of sleep last night, and so was she. But she needed to hurry! She had fed them some half-hearted lie about why she was returning to the village, which she felt both guilty about, and uneasy that obviously none of them bought it.  
  
Rounding the bend, A quaint little village came into view, brown wood huts dotting the landscape here and there. Water fields, glittering with the morning sun were thick with rice, and the people were bustling around with morning chores and duties. She felt relief wash over her, and hurried forward into the village. She passed by familiar villagers, some of whom said a cheery " Hello!, Welcome back!, or Good morning!" She greeted them back impatiently, where was Kaede? Inuyahsa, who had been sulking behind the group now spoke up. " Bah! What's the hurry Kagome?" He questioned. Kagome turned around and glared at him, she was in no mood for his rudeness. " I've told you Inuyasha, I'm looking for Lady Kaede!" She replied, turning around to once again the area. " Feh, but you never said why! Kagome, I want some answers!" He demanded. Kagome felt a pang of irritation, and chose to ignore him. " Perhaps she simply does not wish to tell you, Inuyahsa." Said a small, kindly voice behind Kagome.  
  
Kagome started, and whipped around. Standing there, straight-backed and proud was the elderly Kaede. Her long gray hair blew slightly in the breeze, and the patch covering her left eye gave her a slightly sinister air. Kagome hurried forward, and bent low to speak quietly to the priestess. Seeing the urgency in her eyes, Kaede, leaned forward also to listen. " Lady Kaede, Please, I must speak with you," Kagome whispered meekly, then darted her eyes to the group next to her,( Who were all leaning forward. straining their ears to hear her words.) and added, " privately!" She watched Kaede straighten up, nod, and beckon her to her hut across the village square. Kagome followed her with mounting apprehension. Could she help her?  
  
Reaching Kaede's hut, she turned quickly to the others, whom she realized were following her closely. "Stay here, or go somewhere else please!" Kagome asked, with a solemn face. " Yeah right!" Inuyahsa barked, walking forward to stand directly in front in of her. " I wanna know what's going on!" He demanded. Feeling not at all in the mood to argue, Kagome said simply "SIT!" With a loud thud, Inuyahsa began angrily complaining to the dirt he was buried in about irritating women, and unfair treatment. " mmf.damn wench..not.lap dog!..mmf back hurts.. like hell." Giggling slightly, Kagome went through the open doorway as Kaede held the cloth patiently back.  
  
Kagome eyes were slightly blinded as she stepped into the cool darkness of the hut. Small rays of the sun were let in by the doorway, but other than that, the hut was pitch dark. She took a few uncertain steps inside surveying the interior as best she could. However she continued blinking, having just some from the glaring sun. Kaede seemed to have no trouble adjusting to the darkness, however, as Kagome felt her bustle quickly by. Kagome sat down on the wood floor, and listened to the gentle thuds of wood being put into a pile in front of her, then came a gentle crackling., and a small fire rose quickly up, illuminating the inside of the hut with a soft glowing red light. Kagome let out a sigh of relief and turned to face Kaede, who was sitting across the fire, watching her with interest and concern. " Lady Kaede, what I need to tell you, no one else must hear. What if Inuyasha and the others are eavesdropping?" She whispered. " Aye child, good thinking." Kaede whispered back.  
  
With that, Kaede drew her legs into a cross-legged position, placed her hands together, and closed her eyes. Kagome watched in wonder as the old woman's face wrinkled in concentration. What was she doing? There was a sudden yell from outside, and she heard a loud thump outside followed by curses galore. She continued watching Kaede who was now opening her eyes, and lowering her hands. "Indeed, child, Inuyasha was eavesdropping, yet I have risen a spirit barrier, so that no sounds shall escape the confines of this hut." Kaede informed Kagome proudly. Kagome let out a sigh of relief, but could not escape the fear that was consuming her. " Child, I see that within your eyes, there is much pain and fright, what troubles ye?" Kaede questioned her, moving over on the floor so that see was now right beside Kagome. Kagome could not stop the fear rising up inside of her, and she felt hot tears begin to swell up inside her eyes. She could no longer hold in the events that had happened to her. She allowed herself to begin to sob. She felt Kaede's hands wrap around to comfort her, and Kagome let the story of the fight come spilling out of her.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Inuyasha's POV  
  
As he sat in a very large cherry blossom tree, just outside the village, he was pondering things angrily over to himself. His muscles ached from all of those previous 'sits', and what had felt like a huge blast of electricity. Just like those damn thunder brothers, he growled to himself. He had heard Kagome whisper to Kaede that she needed to speak with her privately. and upon leaping off the ground and onto the roof of the hut, His incredible ears heard Kagome say that no one else needed to hear what she had to tell the old woman. Then he had gotten blasted off the roof he was perched on, much to the amusement of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. At least he had gotten to extract revenge on the kitsune brat by whacking him good on the head, he thought moodily. He relaxed against the smooth bark of the tree, and allowed the gentle scent of the delicate cherry blossoms all around wash over him. He knew damn good and well that Kagome was lying to him. The others knew it to. Her usually busy sparkling eyes were distant with thought and trouble since the clearing incident. He felt a pang of guilt as his mind wandered back to when he lied to her, and that moment, when Kikyo had kissed him.  
  
**FLASHBACK: She slowly advanced upon him, and Inuyasha felt rooted to the spot. Her black eyes were shining with some emotion that he could not quite discern. Her pale face was now inches from his, and she said softly, " What we had? How could I forget...yet we still have that love, Inuyasha. I see it within your heart, even now." these words made Inuyasha lower his eyes. He knew they were true, he had never quite gotten over the first love he had ever known. He stiffened as he felt her arms wrap around him, and her scent filled him. It was cold, just like she felt. "Kikyo, Kagome would." He began, voicing his concern. He felt her twitch, and tighten her grip. " That little girl, she holds my soul. She is no more than my shadow! You know this." She hissed quietly. Raising his eyes at these words, he found hers, and he lost himself in the pools of black that seemed even to suck in the light of the moon. The next thing he knew, she was kissing him, and Inuyasha simply closed his eyes, leaning in on her cold lips. He was on guard, it couldn't hurt. He made to break the kiss, and speak, but he couldn't. He tried again, but still couldn't. His body felt like stone! No! His eyes darted around as the ground began to sink. He wanted to move, to run, but couldn't. He fell to his knees....**END FLASHBACK  
  
Inuyasha shook his silver haired head as the memory turned black. He sat up, and looked down, suddenly smelling Kagome's scent. He quickly dropped out of the tree, and started toward the village. He would give her a piece of his mind! Why was she lying, what was she hiding? Forgetting his guilt he stomped over to Kaede's hut and stopped dead in his tracks. He felt his stomach do a back flip. Standing there..in those red and white robes... " Kikyo?" He said weakly.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Kagome's POV  
  
As she finished her tale, she wiped her eyes, trying to stop the constant flow of bitter tears. She looked blurrily at Kaede, whose face was grim, and set. The lines and wrinkles on her face of years gone by were illuminated by the fire, and she slowly spoke. " Kagome, my child. Tis truly a hole ye have dug thine self into. Yet this may indeed be the chance we need to free my sister's soul from the vengeful path it has taken." Kagome listened closely, and nodded mutely, personally thinking that the annoying-soul stealing- undead-brat didn't deserve it after all the trouble she had put them through. " If ye are ready, I shall train ye, and give all the knowledge that I possess to thine aid. Ye shall not enter the fight unprepared." She said business-like, staring at Kagome with determination in her eyes. (a/n: er..eye, not eyes...sorry 'bout that! Hehe!) Kagome felt a rush of gratitude at these words, she was not hopeless! " Oh thank you Lady Kaede!" She cried, giving the old priestess a hug, and bouncing to her feet. She inexplicably felt energized! She could do this! " Let's go! What do we do? I'm ready to start now!" She cried out. "Wait child, those strange garments ye wear are not for training! Ye must don the proper attire of a priestess!" Kaede said, motioning to her own robes. Kagome nodded, having worn the clothes when she was first getting to know Inuyasha.  
  
Kaede removed robes from an earthenware pot on the floor, taking several pairs to find Kagome's true size, and in a short time, Kagome looked stunned at her appearance. She looked true in these clothes somehow. "Let us go child, the training must begin immediately. However, I warn ye now, training will be rigorous!" Kaede said, holding a basket, and other things in a bundle she was carrying. Kagome nodded, and walked outside, blinking in the bright sunlight, assuming that the barrier was already lifted. Shippo was waiting right where the barrier stopped and, rushed into Kagome's arms, babbling that Inuyasha had hit him. " He did! It really hurt to, I told him to stop but he just kept chasing me! And..what are you wearing?" Shippo's innocent eyes took in Kagome's new clothes, and she cuddled him. " Do you like it?" Kagome asked him. " Yeah!" He said eagerly. She was talking to Sango and Miroku, who had walked up, and she stopped when a weak voice said, " Kikyo?"  
  
She turned on her heel to see Inuyasha eyeing her with surprise. She felt slight anger at this remark. " I am NOT Kikyo! Sit!" She watched with slight guilt at his writhing form on the ground. " Damn it Kagome, that hurt!" He said angrily, sitting up. "Well, stop calling me Kikyo!" She said lightly. " He walked up to her, and she stood up straighter, as if trying to prove her true self. " You.you look...nice." He ended, struggling for words, blushing slightly. She felt a dull flush creeping onto her cheeks. He gave me a complement. Inuyahsa! A compliment! She began stuttering a thank you, when Kaede pushed her toward the forest. "Let us go child, and begin picking up fist sized rocks along the way." She commanded. Kagome allowed herself to be pushed away, grateful to be able to hide the blush on her face. She heard Inuyasha yell after them, "where are you going? What's going on? KAGOME!!!" She giggled, but then tried to focus her mind, training was about to begin. Yet somehow Inuyasha's words continued echoing around her mind.  
  
Author's note: Hi! Sorry, I know that it's a slow moving story, but it'll pick up next chapter! And next time, I'll try to include a little Miroku/Sango fluff. Because Miroku is just so cute, that he need to get a little credit! And a bit more of Kikyo's line of thinking. Do you guys have suggestions? Questions? Comments? Lemme know, read and review! Thank you so much everyone! See ya next chapter! Bye! 


	3. Enough with the rocks, already!

Author's note: hey hey hey everyone! Well, I think I'm ready to start this chapter, and I'm also in a very very good mood! Why? Because all of my favorite stories updated today or yesterday! Yippee! Yeah, I'm done now. Anyway, this might be a longer or shorter chapter, depending on what I decide to do. So thanks for reading and I hope you like it! One last thing I have to say! WHY? Why did she have to kill off ****** in Harry Potter 5! I'm still fuming about it! Elephant noise!  
  
Reviewers to thank!: if I miss anyone, I'm sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: y' know, I hate this part. I don't own Inuyasha. Stupid legalities...  
  
Warning: Let's see...big rocks, language from all sides, (heehee!) Inuyasha's thinking, ( That's always dangerous!), and some classic Miroku antics!  
  
Three Days Time: Day 1, part 2 Ch. 3: Enough with the rocks already!!  
  
Patches of sunlight fell on Kagome's face as she stooped down to pick up yet another rock. They had been walking for about 20-30 minuets, all the while Kagome was looking around at the heavy, dark foliage of Inuyasha's forest. Kaede was silent, as if trying to find her way to where she was leading Kagome. Kagome sighed, and dropped the rock that she picked up into the reed-woven basket that Kaede was carrying. She was very curios about what these rocks were for, and what was in the large bundle that Kaede was carrying, but she restrained herself from asking. After about ten more minuets of walking, Kagome had filled the basket with the rocks, and allowed herself to blankly follow Kaede. Her mind quickly wandered back to Inuyasha. He had told her she looked nice, why?  
  
Kagome allowed herself to puzzle this over and over again. She was more than flattered by the comment, she was unnerved. Yet it had awoken that voice in the back of her head that spoke what she didn't want to admit. (n/a: Y'know, I hate that voice! Die voice, die!) She thought of how close she was to him. He's a great friend to me, she thought slowly. Is he only a friend? the voice asked. She gulped, and admitted to herself slowly, no he isn't.. That's right. You know you have strong feelings for him..like love. Love? She yelled to herself, No, no way...I don't...when have I...? She tried to tell herself. But she knew it spoke no lie. Don't lie to yourself.it sneered.  
  
" Kagome, child, this be our destination." Kaede's voice said. Kagome snapped herself out of her thoughts, and looked around. She was in a small meadow, with tall grasses of gold and vibrant green covering the ground. A few trees grew here and there, covered in sweet smelling flowers, but other than that, the meadow was empty and silent. A soft wind blew as Kagome surveyed her surroundings. " Lady Kaede, what are we doing here?" Kagome asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. " Here, I shall train ye for the three days that we have, and it provides the perfect area and cover." Kaede said simply, and with that, the elderly priestess sat down, and drew herself into the same position as in the hut earlier. Kagome knew she was creating a spirit barrier, so she silenced the rest of the questions that were consuming her. Sure enough, the air about forty feet all around them began to shimmer and swim strangely. Kagome turned back to see Kaede on her feet, and pulling things out of the bundle. A very long Bow, a full quiver of arrows, several crude looking targets, and a flask appeared.  
  
Kaede stood up gracefully with the target, and walked over to one of the flowering trees. She attached it between two low hanging branches, and the turned to Kagome. " Child, I wish ye to hit the center of this training device with an arrow within two shots." She said to Kagome, motioning for her to pick up the bow and quiver. Kagome did so, and put herself into position to fire. Kaede walked over to her, picked up the basket of rocks, and stepped back about ten feet from Kagome. " Begin child. And know that if ye cannot do this task, I shall throw one of these rocks at ye." Kaede said almost lazily. Kagome hardly believed what she had heard. "WHAT? Are you serious? That's mean! I'm a terrible shot!" She began to complain, but stopped as she felt a sharp, sudden pain on her leg. " OW!" Kagome yelped, leaning down to rub the smarting spot. " WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She bellowed, angry at the pain. " I told ye to shoot, not argue." Kaede said sternly. Kagome wanted to argue but stood back up, and notched an arrow, deciding instead to hold her tongue at the risk of more rocks. She focused as she looked at the target. The dark black circles stood out plainly on the wood they were drawn on. The wood looked old and battered, and Kagome wondered if it had been used before.  
  
Looking down the shaft of her arrow, she lined up the sharp tip with the distant black center circle, feeling a slight warmth in her hands. Bingo! She let the arrow go, and watched for the split second it was visible as it speed towards it's target. The arrow shimmered in the bright sunlight with a barrier of energy flowing from the tip, then smashed into the target. With a huge noise, the tree, target, and ground beneath it were disintegrated into nothingness on impact. She watched as the slight haze cleared around the area, satisfied with the results. She lowered her bow, and turned towards Kaede to smile proudly at her work. She quickly felt two sharp pains, on her shoulder and stomach. " Damn! What were those for?" She demanded, turning to Kaede, who was drawing her hand back from, throwing more rocks. " I instructed ye to fire arrows, not energy!" Kaede said sharply. She looked slightly shocked. Kagome felt confused, what did she mean? "What?" She said. " That always happens. I can't stop it!" " Child, ye say that ye do not know how to stop your power from appearing?" Kaede said quickly, putting down the rocks. Kagome started, she had never thought about it!  
  
" Come hither child." Kaede said, looking slightly amazed. Kagome started towards her slowly, afraid of more rocks even though she wasn't holding them. Kaede asked her " Child, when you fire your arrows, what do ye feel?" Kagome remained silent, wondering how to answer. She felt normal, what was she talking about? " I feel nothing." She answered her lamely. " Do ye feel any energy in your heart, or any warmth it would feel like." Kaede asked, as though puzzled herself. Thinking hard, Kagome remembered a slight warmth in her hands as she fired. " I do in my hands. But it's really small." Kagome admitted, watching Kaede carefully. Kaede looked over at the crater that used to be a beautiful flowering tree. " Small?" Kaede said incredulously. "Yeah." Kagome answered. " Well child...to hold back your power, simply focus your mind on shutting out that warmth when you feel it." Kaede said simply, walking away a short distance to mount another target. " Try again." Kaede said, picking up the rocks.  
  
Kagome strung another arrow, and looked at the distant target. She focused her mind, and felt the warmth creep through her hands. She squeezed them hard and tried to will the feeling away. The warmth vanished, and Kagome released the arrow. It hit the target with a dull thunk, but also missed the center. Kagome notched another arrow and did the same thing. Hit the center.. she prayed silently, and let it go. It hit the ring right outside the center. "damn!" Kagome muttered. Then felt a rock collide with her head. "Ow!" she screamed, dropping her bow to hold her head. " Thine aim is terrible! Try again. " Kaede instructed. Great Kagome thought bitterly, notching another arrow. What the hell have I gotten myself into?  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Sango's POV  
  
The dark, cool confines of the hut were very welcome to Sango as she sat on the rough wooden floor. She was grateful to ward off the piercing late-afternoon sun as she fought off the beginnings of a headache. She rubbed her temples in slow, soothing circles as she closed her eyes. Her head hurt from the constant problems that were buzzing in her head like angry bees. (a/n: like Gir's bees! Er..sorry.) There were so many things she wanted to know, but just couldn't. Chiefly Kagome and Lady Kaede's disappearance earlier that morning. What were they doing? What was the big secret that Kagome was obviously hiding? Inuyasha had gone off to follow them hours ago, but had come back, looking angry and defeated. She decided not to ask, unwilling to get her head bitten off. He was in a rather testy mood ever since the Kikyo incident last night. She sighed, and opened her eyes. The hut in which she was sitting was just a little ways off from the village, but the sounds were distant and muffled. It was kind of nice to be alone for a bit.  
  
Distant footsteps were approaching, but she paid them no mind, closing her eyes again for maybe a bit of a nap. "Oh Sangooooo!" Came a familiar voice. Her eyes flew open. Oh no, it's the monk! Sango thought. She didn't need that lecher here right now. Nonetheless, a figure drew back the cloth in the doorway, and Miroku appeared. His deep violet purple eyes were shining like gems in the sun, and he wore an excited grin. His usual golden staff was by his side, and his matching purple robes made slight swishing noises as he walked. " I've been looking all over for you Sango!" He said, sitting down dangerously close to her. "Really," Sango said in what she hoped was a supremely unconcerned voice. " What's the matter?" He said, examining her face, his hand sliding slowly south. **BAM!** Sango quickly whacked him over the head with all her strength, she was in no mood. "Since when do you care about anything but grouping me every now and then?" Sango spat at him. She immediately regretted saying this, letting some of her frustration out on the monk. His grin faded, and his eyes that still glowed violet in the dark hut clouded slightly. " Sango! That simply isn't true!" he said, sounding slightly hurt. " I care about everything that happens to you. I took it upon myself to watch out for you when your family..." He trailed off uncertainly, staring intently into his eyes.  
  
Hearing him brought back painful memories for Sango. Flashes of her father and Kohaku, smiling and waving at her flashed through her mind. The stress of the day made these memories fresh and raw, and she tried to fight the feeling that was welling up inside of her, turning her head away from Miroku's intense gaze. Hot, bitter sadness, and loneliness filled her as she began mentally slapping herself. Warriors do not cry, warriors are always strong! She told herself. Warriors are always alone...like Inuyasha! She told herself hopefully. But something in her head told her no, stupid. Inuyasha has Kagome. At this, she could not stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. No! She told herself, still trying to fight. Don't cry! The tears still began rolling down her face. I am alone..so alone..  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Miroku's POV  
  
He watched Sango turn away from him, her ebony hair shining dully in the dark. She's so beautiful, he told himself. Her slender form began to shake slightly, and he became instantly more concerned. Stupid, you shouldn't have mentioned her family when she's already so stressed out! He yelled at himself. He never wanted to hurt her, because it just hurt himself too. He watched her, guilt wracking him thoroughly. Why? Fate was just as cruel to her as it was to him, with his ever widening wind tunnel. I did swear to protect her. And I always will, he promised himself Suddenly, as if in slow motion, he watched a patch of light appear by her hand from the setting sun outside showing through the door. Slowly, a single tear fell. Dazzling his eyes as it refracted the light, hit the floor, and burst into tiny droplets. She's crying, he thought slowly. How do I comfort her... she'll pull away, or hit me ...she needs it, I have to...God, I'll take my chance..  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Sango's POV  
  
She felt the tear she had been fighting so hard slip off of her face. She couldn't stand doing this in front of Miroku. Why did this have to happen now? Why should you care? came the voice. I thought he nothing to you. He isn't! She told herself quickly. Liar..It said slowly. What? He was nothing! Nothing!.... Wasn't he? She sniffed, and then felt a warm weight wrapping itself around her. She gave a little cry of surprise, and turned to see Miroku pulling her into his lap, his strong arms now secure around her. " Please," He whispered gently, "Don't cry." These words echoed in Sango's mind. He cares about me? Why aren't I pulling back, or hitting him like usual? It's because you feel right here, the voice informed her. I don't! She tried to scream, and move away from him, but she couldn't. Her body felt comfortable, and warm. She allowed the words to echo through her head. She slowly relaxed, and leaned back against him, allowing her arms to rest around him. I do, she finally admitted. I do feel right here..  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Inuyasha 's POV  
  
The setting sun glared in his eyes irritatingly. He was in a very VERY bad mood. He felt irritation and frustration at the slightest things, not to mention the bigger problems. He was once again sore, his muscles aching uncomfortably with every movement. Damn spirit shields..He thought bitterly. He had followed Kagome and the old woman into the forest at top speed, running smack dab into the thing! He shifted slightly in the tree he was sitting in just outside the village, still dwelling on the thoughts that crept slowly through his mind. The smooth bark behind him sloped comfortably, and the dense foliage of the tree hid him perfectly from all eyes. Kagome's absence unnerved him, and he knew it. I want to know where she is at all times! How dare she lie to me! It's so obvious, but what could it be about? Stupid wench, making me worry over this, and how dare she lie to me?!? He thought incredulously. His own subconscious began to irritate him now. YOU lied to Kagome, why shouldn't she lie back to you? But that's different, he argued to himself. How so?...Because she didn't know I lied to her! Does that make it right? It taunted him. Yes it does! I'm in charge here! He shouted in his mind. (a/n: Typical man mentality.T_T ) You lie..  
  
He smacked himself mentally, silencing the voice, but it's words echoed throughout his head still. "Feh, whatever!" He said out loud. He was in no mood to argue with anyone, much less himself! His stomach growled loudly, and that brought him back to the real world. He hadn't eaten all day, where was Kagome when you needed her? He thought longingly of some hot ramen, or tasty snacks from her strange era. He could go through her ridiculously big bag and snatch some without her ever knowing! He thought slyly. With that he stood up, readjusted the Tetsusiaga, and jumped nimbly out of the tree. He began toward the village , the sun finally set and the air pleasantly cool. He was just about to Kaede's hut when he took a deep breath of the night air to calm himself down. He froze in mid step, letting the air out slowly. The darkness around him heightened his sense of smell, and he took in another breath just to be sure.  
  
It was there! The one thing that had disappeared hours ago. It was coming right at him. It was Kagome's scent. He turned to see two figures walking slowly towards him, one short, but straight-backed and proud. The other slightly taller, but hunching over, dragging it's feet with a constant scraping sound. It also seemed to be muttering to itself, something about, " find all the damn rocks and burn them straight to hell, that's what. Simple task my ass." Knowing who these were, he stomped over to them. He was gonna get some answers. NOW!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ General POV  
  
Inuyasha stomped over to the two Mikos in the dark, and began a tirade, standing right in their way. " Where in the seven hells have you been all day? Don't lie! What's going on? You're gonna tell me! I'm hungry, why weren't you here making dinner?" Kaede held a hand up to him, and said " come to my hut, Inuyasha. I shall cook ye something to eat." She walked past him, and Kagome walked lamely past, still silent. He followed them, and entered the pitch black hut. He saw the two figures go to work. Kaede quickly built a fire, and Kagome unrolled her giant squashy sleeping bag. The fire crackled into life, and Inuyasha began his stream of angry questions again. Kaede put on a pot of stew, and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo walked into the hut unnoticed. Kagome blinked at the bright fire, feeling more exhausted than ever. She was tired, but now a much more accomplished archer. "Why are you covered in bruises? What happened? Were you attacked? What were you doing? Kagome! ARE YOU LISTENING!?!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked over at him, then closed her eyes and slumped down onto her sleeping bag, dead asleep. " NO! WAKE UP!! TELL ME!" Shippo and the others laughed at him, and focused on each other. Inuyasha continued trying to wake Kagome, but knew he would never get his answers tonight.  
  
Author's Note: Goodness! I'm really sorry this one was so long, but the next chapter will have some Inuyasha/Kagome fluff, the ever evil Kikyo, and that bastard Naraku! I hope you liked the Sango/Miroku fluff! What do you all think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Elephant noise? Please let know anything you have to say! I really really appreciate it! EEEEE! I'm testing for my first karate belt on Saturday, the 12th! I'm so nervous! I'm gonna post this, then go practice! Thanks everyone, love ya! Bye! 


	4. Power beyond belief

Author's note: Hey everyone! Ooh, I'm so mad that they pulled Inuyasha off of the Cartoon Network late show! I can't help but wonder why! Y' know? (*cricket chirps) Ok then , maybe I'm just an idiot! ( which is usually the case!) Oh well. This chappie will be just a little bit slow moving, but it's that way for a reason! NEXT chapter will be the major Inu./Kag. Fluff! (no, not that kind of fluff!)  
  
Reviewers to thank: Everyone who submitted a review, thank you so so so so much! It really makes my day to read what everyone has to say. It really is very nice of you all! Once again, to AnimeAngel0123, asianbabygrl03, Panda, and Aamalie, Thank you!  
  
Warning: one very evil Kikyo, more language, and a little bit of sap! ( Yea!)  
  
Disclaimer:...I have to say WHAT? But, I don't wanna.. FINE! I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Three Days Time: day 2, part 1 Ch. 4: Power beyond belief  
  
" Indeed, so it has come to pass that your chance of killing your reincarnation is at hand." Naraku said slowly, as if hardly daring to believe his fortune. He surveyed the figure sitting before him with a smile. The ever calm Kikyo looked beautiful in the morning sun, which was creeping through the thin bamboo shades that hung behind her. Her ebony black hair glinted, framing her deathly pale face. He stared into her eyes, and felt himself drawn into them, as if they were a swirling black vortex. She is beautiful, he thought smiling inside himself, but did not emotion betray his calm face. Finally, that irritating would be Miko would be killed, without mercy knowing Kikyo. How perfect. " Yes, and I WILL kill her. She nothing more than my shadow, a mere silhouette with my form. She has no chance. I am the undead, but no longer, for I will steal MY soul back from her, and live again." Kikyo said, her soft voice calm with a strongly suppressed hatred.  
  
Naraku wondered what she could be thinking, but did not dare try to look at her thoughts. She would know in a heart beat, and then he would have to destroy her. " Kikyo, do you still hunger for the pathetic half-breed Inuyasha?" He asked suddenly. " I would not scorn half-breeds, for you are one yourself, fool." Kikyo said, a hint of malicious laughter in her voice. He winced. He was a half breed, damn it. But not for long. " You did not answer my question." Naraku commanded. " Why continue to love that idiot, when you could be mine, and share in my soon ultimate power." Naraku said calmly, he had wanted to say this for so long. " Do not be a fool Naraku. Inuyasha killed me, and thus my love for him grew stronger. You are not in my sight." Kikyo said coldly. She rose to leave, getting up in one fluid movement, and Naraku knew he had to act fast. " You will be mine. Soon enough you will see the error of your ways, my beautiful Kikyo." He said slowly, rising to from the shining wood floors.  
"But until that time comes, you will take this for your duel. Just a little insurance that you do not fail." Naraku continued, reaching inside of his robes. He pulled out a small pouch, and smiled at the feel of the soft fur against his fingers. He walked over to the glaring Miko, letting a smile play on his lips. Handing the pouch to her, she took it without a sound. Abruptly she turned on a heel, and strode to the bamboo curtains, and shifted them aside gently, disappearing form his view with a quiet swish of her robes. Naraku sat back down, and called to a servant, ordering himself some food. With a morning this good, and a promise of certain victory for the Shikon jewel, he would relax a bit. The impending fight would be great entertainment.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* _ Kagome's POV  
  
Floating in the dark void of sleep, Kagome was completely at peace. Training had proved painful and tiring the day before. On the other hand, she now knew how to shoot both arrows of intense power, and normal ones. Yet her horrible aim and reflexes had earned her many large bruises from those damn rocks that Kaede had insisted on pegging her with. A sharp pain woke her quickly from her warm sleep, throbbing at her side. She sat up slightly and surveyed the darkness around her with dully shining amber eyes. She saw that she was inside of Kaede's hut , and her companions were all asleep nearby. Shippo was curled at her stomach, his young face calm with the peace of sleep. Sango was laying on the floor a short distance from Kagome, and Kagome was shocked to see her completely fine with Miroku draping his arm around her, cuddling up to the girl in his sleep. They looked so cute together! Inuyasha was no where to be seen, and Kagome smiled to herself thinking of him probably sleeping outside.  
  
She looked up and found Kaede leaning over her. Apparently she had woken Kagome, but how early? The sun wasn't even up! " What's up, lady Kaede? Why did you wake me up?" Kagome whispered, not wanting to wake the others. " Pray thee, be silent child." Kaede whispered, so quietly that Kagome strained her ears to hear it. " It is now that I must inform ye that ye have five minuets at the stream to clean up, and then we shall resume our training." Kagome barely registered this, but once she did she nearly screamed at the old woman. " WHA? Oops, sorry! I-I mean what? Five minuets? Kaede the sun's not up yet!" Kagome complained. "Go child! Not another a word!" Kaede said sternly. Her remaining eye gleamed in the faint moonlight that crept in the hut. Kagome thought more to argue, but instead she began trying to extract herself from inside her warm sleeping bag. As she did so, she remembered the previous night, and realized that someone must have tucked her in! Kagome blushed, then shivered at the cool air hitting her pale skin. She crept past the still sleeping Shippo, and grabbed her bag.  
  
Heaving it over her back, she made her way to the stream outside the village. She didn't have time to take a bath, so she brushed her teeth, and brushed out her raven black hair. She felt shaky, cold, and stiff in the chill morning air, and still the pain from those rocks irritated her! Not to mention the gnawing hunger that was growing inside of her. Doing her best to ignore it, she made her way back to the village. Setting her back down silently in Kaede's hut, she nodded to the old woman who stood, wrapped in the darkness, waiting for Kagome. Kagome's eyes had adjusted well enough to the darkness now to follow Kaede. Once again her thoughts turned to Inuyasha as they began the path back to the training ground. Kagome stumbled slightly on rocks that covered the path, but she hardly noticed. Where was Inuyasha? Not that she was worried or anything! She quickly reassured herself, but she it was to late. Ringing in her head, her subconscious corrected her. But you are worried. You love him. Hmph, whatever! Kagome thought to herself. But it nagged at her. Where was Inuyasha? Kaede's voice rattled her out of her thoughts, and Kagome listened carefully to the old woman, trying to drowned out the voice of truth. " Be wary child. He approaches." Kaede said quietly, still walking at the same pace. Her mind began to race. Who was coming? Who was he? She straightened herself out, trying to look tall in her long formal priestess robes. But she winced from the bruises all over her. Suddenly a familiar voice rang out ending her curiosity. " And just WHERE do you think you're going?"  
  
Kagome scanned the dark forest, and found a pair of golden eyes staring down at her from a high tree. Inuyasha's eyes glowed down at her, radiating both concern and anger from their infinite color. Concern, Kagome thought slowly. Concern for me?... " Inuyasha, what be ye doing up this early." Kaede asked leisurely, as if commenting on the weather. " I slept outside, old woman, knowing that you two would be sneaking off early." Came his tart reply. " Kagome and I were merely going for a little trek." Kaede replied innocently. (a/n: right.. -_-*) Inuyasha ignored her, but jumped down in front of Kagome. Kagome felt her heart begin to pound painfully hard. He had done this many times, why was this happening to her now? Why? She saw him in the moonlight, his silver hair was glimmering and blowing lightly in the breeze. His usual red Haori was dark in the night, and he was just as tall as ever. She was suddenly aware of everything about herself, like that she had sweated hard yesterday, and not taken a bath!  
  
" What are you two doing out here, at this time in the morning?" came his question. " W-we're on a- a trek." Kagome stammered out. She felt a pang of guilt for lying. She locked her eyes with his, and melted. The ground beneath her feet flew away, and the forest disappeared. All that was left was him, standing solemnly in front of her. She was going to spill everything soon if no one helped her! She felt a sharp tug, and her eye contact broke. She felt herself come back together, and looked gratefully at the old Miko who was dragging her away. " Pray thee, go back to sleep. We shall return soon." Kaede said shortly. " Feh! Yeah right, old woman!" Inuyasha snapped. "Where are you going? Tell me!" Kaede looked meaning fully at Kagome, and Kagome knew what she had to do. With that she yelled " SIT SIT SIT!!!" and heard the ground quake with each impact. She turned to follow Kaede, listening to the fading shouts of " Miserable wench..get ouch! back here! Ouch..damn it!"  
  
Arriving at the clearing, Kagome was still puzzled by what had just happened. But nevertheless, she sat down and waited for Kaede's instruction. Looking up at the sky, she marveled silently at the beautiful colors that were now streaking across the heavens with the rising of the sun. The dark blue had faded into a pinkish hue, and gold shot here and there. Dabs of yellow and orange mixed themselves around, and finally the sun showed it's surface, slowly rising over the distant mountains. Kagome looked around, and found Kaede sitting across form her, watching her silently. Kagome gasped and turned to face her, trying to hide her surprise. " Now child. Today ye will learn to harness the powers that ye have to form attacks and assaults." Kaede said promptly. " It is a difficult thing to learn indeed. Yet thine match is tomorrow, so ye will master it today." Kagome's empty stomach did a back flip. Tomorrow? Already? She was not yet prepared! Kaede cut off her panic by saying, " We shall now begin. Kagome, I wish ye to close thine eyes and concentrate. Try to feel the warmth that signals thine power. " Kagome did as she was told. She strained her muscles, trying to will the power out. She suddenly felt it surge throughout her body, giving her a curios floating sensation. She felt light as the air around her, and warm as a flowing hot spring. Kaede's voice came quickly saying, " Now child, think of what ye wish that power to do. Control is the key."  
  
Kagome sat for a moment, enjoying the sensation. However she then decided it was time to act. She thought about the target that still hung on the tree some distance away. Hit the center of the target, she commanded. The words echoed around in her head for a second, then what came next was absolutely terrible. She turned ice cold, and her limbs seemed to be gaining thousands of pounds by the second. The floating sensation was draining out of her rapidly, and she opened her eyes, only to be blinded by a powerful light. The light consumed the meadow around her, disintegrating the trees, the ground, and even the sky itself it seemed. Kagome screamed, as a torrent of noise deafened her ears. and wishing with everything left in her, she called for the chaos to stop. STOP!!! the light disappeared, the noise silenced itself. Kagome closed her eyes, and felt herself return to normal. Her body began regaining warmth, and she felt the soft dirt beneath her shift slightly. The air around her was silent, and Kagome lay on her back, horribly tired, but otherwise normal. A voice jerked her out of her serenity. " Child! Kagome pray thee, answer my call!"  
  
Kagome felt two small hands shake her roughly, and she opened her eyes quickly to see Kaede bending over her, with a look of terror etched into her kindly face. " Child! Are thee fine?" Kaede demanded. Kagome took a moment to speak, feeling exhausted and not at all in the mood to talk. But her curiosity got the best of her, and she spoke her mind. " Kaede, w-what was that?" Kaede looked relieved at the sound of her voice, and pushed Kagome gently into a sitting position. " Child, that was your power. The force that lurks deep within ye and ye alone. Even in my sister, I have never seen or felt such power. But ye must learn to control it. Look around yeself at what ye have done." Kagome looked around her, and could not stop a scream from escaping her lips. It was horrible.  
  
They were sitting inside of a huge crater. The air was still slightly hazy from the dust it carried. The forest and meadow all around her that once had teemed with life was a barren wasteland. Not even the skeletons of trees remained. All that was left of the once gently swaying grasses was a barren stretch of dirt. All this devastation was in a circular pattern, and stopped abruptly to where Kagome guessed was a spiritual shield. Outside of the circle, the forest remained, lush and green as it had ever been. " Child, I know thee are tired," Kagome heard Kaede say, " Yet we must work more with this." Kagome tore her eyes away from the devastation she had caused and looked the old Miko in the eye. Slowly, she nodded. With this kind of force, maybe she had a chance against Kikyo yet. Just maybe...  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Hours later, about 5:30 p.m. (ooh, how precise!)  
  
" One more child, ye have a definite gift for this!" Kagome smiled weakly at these words. The day had been far more tiring than yesterday. But now she had almost mastered her energy. She mustered a little bit of energy, feeling it swell inside of her. The floating sensation once again wiped away her exhaustion, and she pushed it into her hand. She raised her hand, pointing one finger out in front of her. She felt the warmth muster there, and a point of brilliantly shining light appeared at her finger tip. She ordered it inside of her, hearing it echo in her blissfully empty mind. Shoot straight forward and hit the ground. She felt the icy sensation creep up her again, and began feeling heavy. Kagome focused on the light which had now exploded into the ground, trying to ignore the feelings that were consuming her. Kagome felt the energy leave her, and once again her exhaustion enveloped her. Kagome staggered to her feet, and looked at Kaede. The old Miko was smiling with pride at Kagome and said, " Come, we shall stop for the day. Ye may take a bath in the hot spring, and eat some food. Kagome's mouth watered at the thought of food. All she had eaten was a slice of bread which Kaede had given her. She began stumbling behind Kaede slowly, tired but eager to get back to the village. Kagome watched the sun creep back behind the mountains slowly, breathing in the scents of the forest. Oh well, she thought to herself. At least all this work is good for my figure!  
  
Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm sorry that this story is so slow moving, but this next chapter will have a lot of things. A trip to the hot springs, Miroku's excuses, a little bit of angst., romance, and...( drum roll please ) a kiss! But between who? Muahahahaha! Er.sorry. Oh, and just a random comment, I GOT MY WHITE BELT IN KARATE!!!!! Eeeeeeee! Anyway, please, leave me a review. Whatever you have to say is welcome! (as long as it's not bodily harm!!) thanks everyone! Love ya all! BYE! 


	5. I won't lie, not to those eyes

Author's note: hey everyone, it's me again!!! (*all people run away screaming ) Oh, ok then. Hahahaha, anyway! Well, I'm starting this right now because this is gonna be a fun chappie! And I can't wait to start! But anyway, thanks a lot for not flaming me yet. You all are so nice! Thanks again guys, and I'll see ya at the end! Bye!  
  
Warning: Some sap, Miroku antics, a bit of angst, and more language! Don'tcha ya just love it?  
  
Reviewers to thank!: OMG! I logged on this morning after I had already started this chappie, and people had already reviewed the last chapter! *Sob sob*..you guys are all so awesome! Thanks so much for all of your kindness! And for the congrats. On the white belt! Thanks so much to: AnimeObsessionFantasy, Destination, TheFrozenCow, Aamalie, GiGi-Chan, For all of your reviews! And to whoever wondered if the fluff in this chappie would be Inu/Kik HELL NO!!!!!!!!!! yuck! She can burn in hell before she Inuyasha in my story!  
  
Disclaimer: Hahaa! You'll never make me say it!....you mean I'll get sued if I don't? Ok, ok! I don't own Inuyasha! But you can have my bag of jellybeans! No wait, I changed my mind! MY JELLYBEANS!!!!!  
  
Three Days Time, Day 2: Part 2 Ch. 5: I won't lie, not to those eyes  
  
The thick foliage of Inuyasha burned orange and red with the light of the brilliantly setting sun. The air was thick and clean smelling as it does right after it rains, and it was turning into a peaceful evening. Stumbling along the path very close to the village Kagome felt all of her limbs screaming in protest of the abuse and energy they had suffered through. Her stomach growled loudly, and her blurry vision made even the slightest bumps in the trail a hazard. As the village came into view, relief washed over her and she smiled wanly. She thought longingly of a trip to the hot spring to relax, and felt a little extra energy surge into her. Reaching Kaede's hut, she heard a loud scream, and a smacking sound. " HENTAI!!" Sango's voice screamed angrily. Another voice snapped angrily, " God monk, you think you'd have learned your lesson by now!" That's Inuyasha, Kagome thought happily. Miroku's voice said dizzily, " Yup, you'd think so. But my dear Sango is just so beautiful!"  
  
Kagome's smile brightened, and she watched Kaede disappear into the hut in front of her. Kagome followed quickly behind, eager to find her bag and go. The darkness of the hut was like a slap in the face, and Kagome froze for a second, temporarily blinded. A small furry lump hit her midsection with incredible speed, and Kagome felt all of her bruises ache intensely. Despite herself, she cried out in pain and fell to her knees. Shippo's anxious voice asked her worriedly, " Kagome are you ok?" Then began to babble quickly "Where were you, I've been so lonely with no one to play with and Inuyasha's been hitting me!" Kagome smiled and looked down inside of his shining eyes. " Shippo, I'm fine." She turned to Sango and said, " Sango do you wanna go to the hot spring for a while?" Sango looked at Kagome for a second, but then Kagome put a pleading look on her face, and Sango said quickly " Sure! Anything to escape this hentai!"  
  
Kagome picked up herself up off of the floor, and spotted her bag laying in the corner. She maneuvered by Kaede, who was busy putting together a rich looking stew and tried to lift her bag. She pulled at it weakly, but her muscles had had enough, and would not lift it. Kagome sighed in frustration, her mind dully trying to think of a solution. A pair of thin hands wrapped themselves around her bag, and Kagome watched Sango pull it onto her back with ease along with the massive boomerang she carried around. (a/n: and man, that thing is MASSIVE!!) Kagome smiled in thanks to her friend, and turned toward the door. She froze as she felt something staring hard at her. Turning around, she found Inuyasha her quietly. He sat against a wall, resting the Tetsusiaga against him as usual and was staring at Kagome with a scowl on his face. She turned away from his intense gaze quickly, and made for the door. Shippo's small form bounded up to her, and looked pleadingly at her. " Kagome, can I go? Please?" He pleaded. Kagome smiled, and said, " No Shippo, you stay here. Make sure the guys stay here, and I'll give you some candy." Kagome promised weakly. He brightened up, and jumped down to sit on the floor. Sango turned to Miroku, and anger flashed through her gleaming red eyes. (a/n: I can't remember if that's what color I said they were! Sorry if I'm wrong!) " Monk, if we catch you spying on us, you will feel this against your skull until I get tired!" She spat. A look of fear crossed his face, but he quickly put on a charming grin and looked away.  
  
The short journey was made in silence, and that gave Kagome some time to think. Why was Inuyasha staring at me like that? It unnerved her to be sure. She just couldn't escape those eyes! A whiff of steam reached Kagome's nose, and the hot spring came into view. A small but deep pool stood glittering in the setting sun. It was surrounded by trees of all sort, and flowers lined it's bank. Brilliant blooms of all hues gave off heavenly scents, and mixed pleasantly with the steam rising off the pool to make it like a small Eden. The water was as pure as a crystal, colored a deep blue and slightly translucent so that you could see smooth rocks lining it's bottom. " Finally!" Kagome gasped. She pulled off the robes and her other clothes and slid quickly into the pool. The warmth gave an instantaneous effect. She felt herself totally relax, her muscles un- tensing, and her bruises seemed to heal. Her stress and fear of tomorrow seemed to melt and rise away from her like the pearly vapors all around her. A small splash signaled that Sango had slid in the pool, and Kagome smiled genuinely at the girl.  
  
" Kagome, it's good to see you smile again. You haven't in a while." Sango commented. Kagome looked at her, and saw a gentle gleam in the demon exterminator's eyes. " I know you are hiding something." Sango said slowly to Kagome. Kagome started, and began to desperately think of a lie. " H-hiding something? W-what?" Kagome stuttered lamely. " But I won't ask you, or pester you about it, " She said gently, and added with a giggle "like Inuyasha is dying to!" Kagome sighed again in relief, and then blushed. " I know he is!" She giggled back. Sango burst into laughter as clear as a bell, and said, " You should see him, he's positively fuming about it! He sulks around all day, waiting for you to come back!" Kagome blushed deeper and couldn't hide her happiness when she exclaimed " He does?!" Sango laughed again, and said " Yeah, and guess what? You're blushing really bad!" Kagome gasped and tried to hide her red face. " Y- yeah well.." She started then looked up at Sango, her memory returning fast. " Well what about his morning? You and Miroku were cuddled up to each other like a couple of love birds! I know very well that you'll smack him in your sleep if he even gets close! Explain that!" Kagome exclaimed triumphantly, watching a brilliant flush spread over her friend's face. " Well, um.uh.I." Sango tried. Kagome giggled at her usually calm friend's face as panic flitted across it.  
  
Kagome pushed herself easily through the warm water until she was right at Sango's side. Sango looked at Kagome, and Kagome lowered her head with a grin and whispered quietly, " Admit it Sango, you are SO in love with Miroku!" Sango smiled, and slowly nodded. Kagome giggled, screaming in her head, I knew it! I knew it! (a/n: I knew it! I knew it!) Sango's voice quickly whispered back at Kagome, " What about you and Inuyahsa?" Kagome's grin vanished, and she looked up at her friend's smiling face. " Come on Kagome, admit it. I've seen the way you look at each other, the way he saves you at all costs, the compassion you show towards him even though he's sometimes the biggest jerk ever!" Sango whispered quietly, and these words struck Kagome. They were true. It was all true. The warm feeling she got when he was around lately, not being able to look him in the eyes. Was it love? She whispered all of this to Sango, and Sango nodded her head, her sleek black hair falling around her. " That's love! I knew it!" Sango said with an even bigger smile.  
  
Kagome slid down in the water, closing her eyes and feeling energy pulse trough her. This was love! She was in love. But was Inuyasha in love with her? She let all of these thoughts swirl around in her as she relaxed in the water. She didn't even notice the darkness fall around her, or the reflection of the shining moon in the water. Kagome felt so good, she didn't care about anything. Sango's voice floated into her mind, saying " Kagome we had better go. It's getting dark." Kagome opened her eyes, and reluctantly nodded. She pulled herself out of the water, feeling still a bit tired, but one hundred times better. She dried herself off, and put on fresh clothes from her bag. A form fitting dark blue tank top and comfy matching sport pants slide on, complimenting her pale skin. She brushed out her raven's black hair until it was smooth and soft. She looked around, and saw that Sango had dressed in a fresh purple yukata. " Ready to go?" Kagome questioned, heaving her bag over her shoulder. Sango nodded, then suddenly froze. The smile was wiped off of her friend's face quickly, and she smoothly removed her massive boomerang form her back. She pointed to the bushes behind Kagome that were laden with large blue flowers, her eyes flashing.  
  
Kagome felt a spike of fear, and focused her mind, fully prepared to use her newly controlled powers. Sango's voice rang out in the night air, " BOOMERANG BONE!!" Kagome felt a fierce wind rush past her as a giant white specter of a boomerang rushed past her. It smacked something in the bushes, and returned to Sango quickly. With a groan, a swirly eyed Miroku fell out of the bushes. Kagome felt embarrassment creep through her. How long had he been there? How much had he seen? Sango's voice rang out into the night as Miroku got up and dusted himself off with an innocent grin on his face. " Hentai! You're gonna feel this boomerang if I catch you!" And with that the two streaked off toward the village. Kagome smiled as she heard distant shouts of " HENTAI! TAKE THAT! AND THAT!" and " OWWW! SANGO!" Where was Inuyasha her mind questioned quickly. Was he peeping too? Almost on cue, a red blur shot past her, grabbing her and slinging her over it's shoulder. She cried out in surprise, but was silenced as Inuyasha's voice said triumphantly, " Ha! I've got you now Kagome! Try and sit me, and you'll go down with me!" Kagome sighed and watched the forest stream past her in a dark green blur. She was defiantly gonna be late for dinner.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Inuyasha's POV, starting earlier in the day, just before Kagome came back  
  
The dancing flames of the fire in the middle of Kaede's hut glowed red and orange. Outside the sun was just beginning to set, and some of it's color-infused light peeked in through the door curtain. The flames set alight a pair of glowing golden eyes that belonged to a certain hanyou, who was currently deep in thought. A scowl was etched into his young face, ( a/n: does anyone know how old he truly is? He looks about 19-20. Lemme know!) and he sat leaning against a wall of rough wood. His usual blood-red haori looked darker in the dim light, and a gleaming black katana-like sword rested against his chest  
  
Inuyasha's stern face relaxed as a sleepy yawn escaped him. He had been up all night last night. His mind continued puzzling and puzzling over Kagome and what she could possibly be hiding. It was so damn frustrating that he couldn't figure it out! In the middle of the night he had visited the place where Kagome had been all day. He was horrified at the scene. It looked like a battlefield, he thought to himself. The calm little meadow he entered was strewn with debris, and large rocks. Giant craters littered the ground, and arrows were embedded here and there in the trees and ground. What in the seven hells were they doing? Why was Kagome doing her best to lie to him and avoid his eyes? He had tried to get Kagome to tell him this morning, with a carefully devised plan. He had waited until his sharp ears heard Kaede wake Kagome. He watched, wrapped in the night's shadows, until the both of them set off. Inuyasha stealthily tracked them until he stopped them from the treetops.  
  
**FLASHBACK** Watching the path carefully, Inuyasha hung off of a large tree. He heard the noise of two figures coming quickly up the path, and the gentle swish of their robes. A familiar scent hit him, and he knew that it was Kagome. She smelled sweetly, of honey and jasmine. It must be that " shampoo" stuff she always insisted on using. The large moon shifted into view, and the path was bathed in white light. He felt his breath slow down as his stealth instincts kicked in. He would surprise them quickly, cornering Kagome. He knew that if he used what she called "Puppy-dog eyes" long enough, she would crack. He growled slightly at the name. Feh, he was no dog! He hated to ambush her like this. If it were anyone else, he wouldn't think twice about it. But Kagome....Inuyasha shook his head. He had to do this, he needed to know what she was doing, where the bruises came from, and why she was lying.  
  
The two figures emerged in the moonlight, one was short with long gray hair. The other was tall and slim, her raven's black hair flowing elegantly behind her in the white light. He heard the old woman whisper, " Be wary child, he approaches." Damn! They knew he was here! Miserable old woman! Forgetting his stealth, he jumped down and called out to Kagome, " What are you two doing out, at this time in the morning?" He tried his best to sound nonchalant. The old woman gave him some ridiculous answer, but he turned to Kagome, focusing on her. Her scent was suddenly laced with fear. He felt her heart rate climb. Why was she so afraid? He stood directly in front of her, and stared down at her pale face. He widened his eyes, and locked them with hers. He began to feel very curios indeed, as if everything else had vanished but the beautiful figure before him. He felt himself slipping into her sparkling hazel brown eyes, and tried to control himself. He had to focus, he needed the answers!  
  
Suddenly, Kagome's form was tugged out of his view, and he snapped back to reality. She was being dragged away by Kaede, who snapped at Inuyasha to go back to sleep. He felt anger rise in him, they would not get away! " Feh! Yeah right old woman!" He yelled angrily. " Where are you going, tell me!" He began advancing upon the old woman to throttle the answers out of her, but he met with Kagome. She looked into his eyes, and he knew what she was going to do. Shit. "SIT SIT SIT!!!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha felt the wind go out of him as he slammed in the ground. God that hurt! They were getting away! INUYASHA!!!!!!! HELLO?!?! INUYASHA!!!!!!! **END FLASHBACK**  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself back to the present at the yells of a very angry Sango. " Stop moping about, Kagome will tell you what is going on when she's ready!" She yelled at him. Inuyasha growled deeply. He would have a talk with Kagome. She WILL tell me what's going on. Now.  
  
(a/n: ok, the POV is gonna be switching back and forth now, this *_*_* means it's switched. Sorry everyone!)  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Kagome's POV  
  
Inuyasha had been traveling for what seemed like forever to Kagome. Not that she didn't mind laying against his warm back! She felt him slowing down, and her stomach gave a jolt. What was he going to do? She looked around, and then watched a curtain of tree leaves pass by her with a gentle rustle. Where was she, it looked so familiar! The tree in which Inuyasha was climbing was massive and old. It's bark had been worn smooth from centuries of mother nature, and it had huge vines wrapping around it's trunk. The night was pleasantly warm, and the stars glimmered brilliantly overhead. Kagome began to squirm, and said angrily, " Let me down Inuyasha! I'm not a sack of potatoes y'know!" She felt him lift her down and set her down. She looked around, and then noticed that she was sitting on a branch at least forty feet off the ground. Kagome swayed, and began to squeal. " Eeeeeee! I'm so gonna fall, this isn't cool!" Inuyasha's voice rang out and, she felt his hands steady her on the branch. "Stop flailing Kagome, I won't let you fall." Kagome started. He had called her Kagome, not wench, or stupid woman! And his voice was gentle, not harsh or gruff. She looked up at him, and surveyed him quietly.  
  
He sat, leaning against the trunk of the tree like usual. Patches of moonlight shone through the canopy of leaves all around them and illuminated his blood red fire rat robe. His face looked unsure, almost vulnerable. Since when was Inuyasha ever unsure? Kagome questioned herself. His eyes glowed, radiating strength. She gulped, and prepared her self to lie straight to his face. He could not know the truth. He could not know that in two days, she might no longer be alive. Pain filled her, and sadness welled up with it. She kept a straight face, refusing to let emotion betray her. She forced herself to look him in the eyes, and sound angry. " Why did you drag me out here?" She demanded.  
  
*_*_*  
  
She looked scared, sitting so far from the ground. She looked up, down, around, anywhere to avoid his eyes. He felt her emotions changing rapidly. Confusion melded into fear, transforming into pain, then flowing smoothly into sorrow. Why was she so sad? He prepared himself to ask her for the flat out truth, but it never came out. She raised her head up, and looked him in the eye, putting on false anger to fool him. " Why did you drag me out here?" She said, in what sounded like a false voice. He looked at her, staring directly into her starry hazel eyes. She knew exactly what he was going to say. He tried not to lose his temper, but he played along with her charade. "What do you mean? I just wanted to ask how your trek went." He said calmly. He watched her face visibly pale. It was as if her worst fears were coming true.  
  
*_*_*  
  
" What do you mean? I just wanted to ask how your trek went." Inuyasha said calmly, staring directly into her eyes. She felt her face draining of color. He was asking her about her training! She knew it! "uh." She stuttered. I need to lie! She thought frantically. " It went, uh, g- good." She finished lamely. He would see right through her for sure! She looked away from him quickly, tearing herself out of his eyes. It was all over!  
  
*_*_*  
  
" Uh." Kagome stuttered, " It went, uh, g-good." He decided that now was the time to finish this lie. He tried to be gentle, he didn't need her screaming at him. He also hated to hurt her. It was far worse than any battle wound he had ever received to see her cry. She turned away from him, and he scooted closer to her. It was now or never. Lifting her face back up to his, he said quietly, " Kagome, you weren't going on a trek, were you? You didn't get those bruises from walking, did you? Why are you lying?" She flinched visibly, and her huge eyes filed with tears. The salty smell stung his sensitive nose, and she ripped herself quickly from his grasp. She began to sway as sobs racked through her. No, he would never let her fall. Never.  
  
*_*_*  
  
She looked away from him, panic quickly consuming her senses. She had to run, she had to go. He could not know the truth!! This was her fight, not his! She felt the branch sway slightly under her, and suddenly she felt his presence right next to her. A pair of warm hands wrapped gently lifted her face back up, and she did not resist. " Kagome," Inuyasha began quietly. " You weren't going on a trek, were you? You didn't get those bruises from walking, did you? Why are you lying?" Kagome flinched. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. They were hot and bitter from all of the lies she had told, and Kagome tore herself away from him as fast as she could. So what is she fell? As long as his eyes did not demand answers from her anymore. She felt herself begin crying, sobbing hard from everything that was happening to her. As she slipped sideways, two strong arms pull her up and back.  
  
Kagome allowed herself to fall back against something soft and warm. What was it? She continued sobbing for a bit while something gently soothed her. Then it struck her. The warmth was Inuyasha's. He's holding me! Kagome stopped sobbing, but tears still streaked down her face. This was the first time Inuyasha had held her like this for a while. In the warmth Kagome felt the insecurity leave her. She raised her head with difficulty, and looked up into his eyes. I can't tell him the whole truth. But I won't lie, not to those eyes.  
  
*_*_*  
  
He felt so right here, so much that words could never express the feeling. His arms held her close to him, and he loved everything about her. Her silky hair brushing up against his face, her slender waist warming his arms, he gently intoxicating scent washing over him. Did he need the truth now? She raised her head against his chest, and looked into his eyes. Though tears still glimmered on her face, she spoke calmly and slowly. "Inuyasha...I will tell you everything in two days time. I swear it on my life." He felt a pang of frustration, but quickly silenced it. Her face was so close to his now, it was now or never. With that he lowered his head to hers, and a tiny gasp escaped Kagome as he closed his eyes. He took her lips in his, and held it. What he had imagined for so long, what he had waited for so long was now his. She tasted sweetly, and did not resist, but leaned in.  
  
And if someone passed by the tree where 50 years ago, a fierce hanyou had been felled with an arrow, they would see two figures, kissing each other gently in the shining moonlight.  
  
Author's Note: Good lord! I'm so sorry that was long. But I tried my hardest on my first fluff scene. I really hope everyone liked it. But lemme know, I accept ALL reviews. 


	6. What WERE you doing last night?

Author's Note: Guess what? I'm back! and here we go with the third day of the challenge! Now, here's my problem. Who to kill off? Kikyo, Kagome, Both, or neither? Let me know your opinions! I really don't think I'd EVER kill off Kagome, but hey, I have done some pretty crazy stuff! Well, this day will be split into three sections, morning, noon, and night. And everyone's POV will be in here, so get ready for a wild ride! Thanks for staying with me! I love ya all!! Bye!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyahsa.  
  
Reviewers to thank: You guys are the greatest. It really makes me happy when you say such nice things! Thank you to: TheFrozenCow, GiGi-Chan, Aamalie, and AnimeObsessionFantasy. And anyone else that I missed! Thank you so much.  
  
Warning: Language, and some angst.  
  
Three Days Time: part 1, morning. Ch. 6 what were you doing last night?  
  
Outside of a small hut in a sleepy little village, the moon and the stars were still bathing the land in their pale, ethereal light. A soft, warm breeze blew the trees slightly, creating an orchestra of sound. Inside of the small hut, the one room was filled with the sound of slow, rhythmic breathing. Glowing embers of the dying fire gave off a weak red light. In one corner, there was a mat on the floor with two people laying in one another's arms. The man had sleek black hair, and a strong face which was frowning at the moment. His arms were wrapped securely around a tall, but thin girl. Her eyes were naturally rimmed red, and she had an expression of utter peace on her beautiful face. And for those who knew her, they knew this was most rare. A tiny cat was curled up next to her, it's two tails twitching alternately. It emitted a small squeaking noise in it's sleep, as if calling out to someone in it's unknown dreams.  
  
Across the room, a large squashy sleeping bag was rolled out. On top of it, sat a man with very long, silver hair, and white, pointy dog ears. He wore a blood red robe, with a black katana sticking out the back. His stern face was alert and wary, even in the void of sleep. He had one hand on top of the figure in his lap, gently grasping her shoulder. Laying on his lap, was a slender and shorter young girl. She had long, flowing ebony hair, and a kindly face. She looked happy, as though the world was perfect in her life. Around her neck, a stone with an odd shape glittered and sparkled as if the sun were shining directly on it in the dark room. A young boy with a blissfully happy face was being held in the girl's thin arms. He had a huge, fluffy fox tail, and his small pawed feet were twitching as he dreamed away in the night. The only figure that could be seen moving, was a squat little woman, who looked elderly indeed. She had long, shiny gray hair that was tied back. Billowing robes swished around her as she strode quietly but purposefully across the peaceful scene. Her wrinkled face was mixed with emotion. Mostly, it showed pain beyond reason. As she knelt next to the girl in the silver-haired man's lap, a single tear fell from her only remaining eye. It fell onto the rough wooden floor in an eternity of time, sparkling in the dim red light.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Kaede's POV  
  
Kaede shook herself fiercely. My crying will not help Kagome in the least, the child is probably scared enough already. The child has ability beyond that of any that have ever lived, or ever would. But against Kikyo, who was raised her entire life to fight evil, will she truly be any competition? Is Kagome throwing her life away senselessly? Kagome looked completely at peace, laying asleep in Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha's face showed his usual scowl, but Kaede knew better than to be fooled by Inuyasha's tough attitude. From day one, she had seen a bond with Kagome in his heart. The child had healed his wounds and broken trust slowly but surely. And now he was visibly protective of the young Miko. But even now, he could not protect her against her sealed fate.  
  
Gently, Kaede tapped Kagome on the face. It was time for some final training. Kagome's eyes opened slowly, as if pulling herself away from a world that she had no desire to leave. Kaede knew that Inuyasha would be awake in a heart beat if he heard movement. Kaede put a hand over Kagome's mouth to stop her from speaking, and than pointed to Inuyasha, and the door. Kagome blinked sleepily, and began rising painstakingly slowly, so not to wake Inuyasha. Kaede turned around, and crept out of the hut into the dark night.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Kagome's POV  
  
As Kagome opened her eyes, she felt herself tear away from the wonderful dreams she was having. Her mind rewound back to the night before. How had she gotten from that tree, to here? She looked up, and saw Inuyasha sitting above her in his sleep. She blushed slightly, remembering her first kiss. She got up slowly from Inuyasha's lap without waking him, and tiptoed through the hut to get to the door. When she brushed aside the door curtain, a light breeze played across her face as she stepped outside into the pale light. She surveyed her surrounding quickly before spotting Kaede a little ways away. As she walked, her mind wandered every which way. Why was she so alert this morning? Reaching Kaede, her happy mood wavered slightly at Kaede's face. The many lines and wrinkles of a face that was usually calm and strong were now drooping in a look of unimaginable sadness. " Kaede!" Kagome whispered quickly, alarmed at the sight of the old Miko close to tears. " What's wrong?" Kagome watched as a look of slight confusion passed trough the woman's remaining eye. "Kagome, know thee not what day it is?" Kaede said quietly. Kagome felt confused. She was in love, what did it matter what day it was? " No, why?" Kagome said. Kaede gasped quietly, and moved closer to Kagome. The old woman looked up at Kagome, and whispered sadly, " child, it is the third day."  
  
Kagome felt the warm breeze in the air turn artic and harsh. Her world began to spin, and the memory of her first kiss was ripped from her without delay. She felt cold and numb as her words from the night before came screaming back to her.  
  
**FLASHBACK** " Inuyasha, I will tell you everything in two days time. I swear it on my life……" ** END FLASHBACK**  
  
I know why I said that now, Kagome told herself slowly. Because in two days time, I will be dead. These words resonated through her now empty mind. "Come child, we must gather herbs , before the sun rises." Kaede told the frozen Kagome. Kagome watched the elderly Miko turn away and begin walking toward the forest with unseeing eyes. She followed lamely, not knowing what to do. As the forest passed her by, she marveled at how beautiful it was, and wondered how she could not have noticed it before. Each drop of dew shone in the trees, glittering like diamonds in the morning sun. Flowers of all kinds surrounded her, each having their own brilliant, unique color. The forest teemed with life, it radiated it from every leaf to every flower. It's smell gave Kagome a small boost of courage. As she walked, she held her head higher, walking with oddly shining eyes. No, she told herself with confidence. No! There is now way I will die at the hands of that bloodthirsty reincarnated bitch, Kagome cried. I will fight with all my soul, and never let myself fall to such an evil. As Kagome walked on, prouder and bolder than ever before, she watched the forest with newly revived spirits.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Kikyo's POV  
  
The sun began to rise before her, glowing blood red and orange, turning the sky pink and blue. Kikyo stood by a small gurgling stream, surveying her surroundings. Her soul serpents were milled around her, waiting for a command. The forest was eerily silent where she stood. A smile played around her cold lips, and she could barely contain her happiness. She had never felt this happy before, in this life or the last. By tomorrow, there will be nothing standing in the way of me, and my beloved Inuyasha. Kikyo told herself happily. Sitting down gracefully on a large, mossy rock, Kikyo took out Naraku's leather pouch. Realizing that she knew nothing about it, Kikyo opened it, and turned it over in her palm. Out of the pouch, a beautiful necklace fell. Is was made entirely of diamonds, and it glittered like the sun it any light. The necklace lit up Kikyo's face, dazzling defiantly even in the black voids of her eyes. She held it loosely, not being fooled for a second. "Feh…. a weak trick, Naraku." Kikyo laughed aloud. With that, she concentrated, focusing on the demonic power of the necklace. To her surprise, she found no trace of power within the necklace. All it was, was a delicate necklace of diamond.  
  
Kikyo frowned, surely this could not be right. She tried again and again, but felt nothing. As the sun rose above the trees, the necklace glimmered innocently in Kikyo's thin palm. She surveyed it with mixed emotions. I have never really had any possessions of my own, she told herself slowly. With slow, unsure fingers, she reached up and fastened the delicate clasp together. I will keep it for now, and next time I see that fool Naraku, I shall throw it in his face. Standing again, she signaled to her soul stealers, and began walking. As she passed the thick trees and blooming bushes all around her, she stared ahead with unseeing eyes. Nothing will stop me from spending eternity with Inuyasha, Kikyo told herself savagely. Nothing…..  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Kagome's POV (a/n: I know I've already done her, but this is important! Sorry!)  
  
Small patches of sun shone down through the curtain of trees above her as Kagome watched Kaede pick certain herbs from a large grove around a massive tree. The grove gave off mixed scents, each one more alluring than the last. Flowers of all sort bloomed among the herbs, and large butterflies and buzzing bees made their morning worth while by darting in and out of the flowers. " Kaede, what are we doing here?" Kagome asked finally. Kaede raised her head slightly, still bent over a large clump of dark green herbs littered with purple flowers. " I shall prepare a tea of certain herbs tonight with dinner. I shall give it to thee friends, and then they shall be asleep and paralyzed for at least the night. This way none shall interfere with thine fight." Kaede said surely. Kagome smiled to herself, she had not even thought of how to get her friends away from her! "Thank you so much!" Kagome said loudly. She felt bad about poisoning her friends, but knew it had to be done. Suddenly standing up, Kaede tucked a large bushel of herbs under her arm. " Come, we must find a place to store these in water." Kaede told Kagome quietly, and then began walking back toward the village.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Miroku's POV  
  
** DREAM**…….Nothing will stop me from spending eternity with Inuyasha, nothing………Kagome, know thee not what day it is?………no, why? I'm in love, what does it matter what day it is?………Child it is the third day……… I know why I said that now………Because in two days time I will be dead………something ominous approaches, wake up Miroku!……three days time…… Wake up!! WAKE UP!!! ** END DREAM**  
  
Drenched in cold sweat, Miroku screamed again. He sat up, and his eyes flew open to see Inuyasha shaking him roughly. Sango sat next to him, looking confused and scared. Gasping, Miroku laid back limply, still hanging from Inuyasha's fists clenched around his black robe. " Miroku, what is it? Why were you screaming in your sleep? Tell me monk!" Inuyasha demanded. Miroku felt exhausted, as if he had not slept in days. Who was talking? They sounded so familiar…..Miroku looked up at Inuyasha and Sango with watering eyes. He shook and trembled uncontrollably. What was going on? " He's sick, we must find Lady Kaede!" Sango said in a would be calm voice. Inuyasha growled, and let go of Miroku. With a soft thump, he fell to the floor. " The old woman and Kagome took off early this morning again." Inuyasha said angrily, standing up. " What?" Sango cried, " Again? Where are they going, did you find out anything from Kagome last night? That's only what I can assume you two were doing." Sango said accusingly.  
  
Miroku watched as Inuyasha stiffened, and blushed a bit. " Feh, the wench told me she would tell me everything in two days." Inuyasha said, his voice sounding stressed. Miroku, who had been laying on the floor shaking the whole time , felt a pang of realization at these words. Two days time……These words echoed around his head, and he gasped. Was it lady Kagome who had been talking? " I…I m-must meditate for a wh-while." Miroku said, straining himself to get the energy for speech. Sango looked at him, and moved to his side as he attempted to sit up. Inuyasha watched him, making no move to help. "Don't be a fool monk!" She snapped angrily. " You need rest!" Miroku looked up at her, his eyes clearing as he glimpsed hers . They shone with concern and confusion, and Miroku gasped again. Sango actually cared about him? "S-Sango…." He began. Sango's expression softened, and she looked at him gently, smiling lovingly at his face.  
  
" Feh, if you two are going to do this whole lovey-dovey thing, I'm leaving." Inuyasha said with irritation. Sango snapped up, staring daggers at him as she blushed furiously. Miroku felt himself calming down, and was able to stop shaking. I need some time to think, he thought desperately, closing his eyes. As he struggled to push Sango's face out of his thoughts, his mind worked furiously. Something huge and ominous hovered in the air this day. He drew himself into a sitting position, and cleared his mind. The shouts of Inuyasha and Sango fighting began fading away, and the world around him became silent. He spiraled into blackness, beginning to look inside of himself for some answers. Something big is about to happen, he told himself slowly. And I must do all I can to stop it. Lady Kagome, what are you hiding?  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Inuyasha's POV  
  
As he watched the monk and demon exterminator being idiotic, Inuyasha's mind was racing. He remembered waking up, feeling something cold, and heavy. His demon senses were going haywire in his body as he struggled to comprehend what was happening.  
  
**FLASHBACK** Opening an eye, Inuyasha looked around the dark hut. Patches of the moonlight outside glowed on the floor. It must be pretty damn early, Inuyasha thought groggily. Looking down, he saw Kagome sleeping peacefully in his lap. Her flowing black hair was strung out on his robes, and her warm weight was comforting. He smiled, and closed his eyes, reliving the feel of her lips against his. Being there with her felt so right. Slowly he slipped back to sleep, his head nodding as he clasped her shoulder…**DREAM**……….It's cold…what in the seven hells is going on? Inuyasha struggled against his own body, which felt numb and heavy. I'm dreaming, I must be, he told himself as he looked around slowly. Everything was so black, that he could not even see his hand in front of his face. Shivering from extreme cold, he felt a wave of fear hit him. It was unconditional, it was all consuming. He had never experienced anything like this, and soon he heard someone screaming. The voice was so familiar…..it's a woman! Inuyasha began violently trying to move, someone needed to help her! "Why the hell can't I move?!" Inuyasha cried with frustration. He was cold, afraid….and much as he didn't want to admit it, helpless.  
  
As the voice continued screaming at the top of it's lungs, another joined. This time it was a man's, and it sounded in pain as well. Inuyasha struggled to wake up. This isn't real, it isn't! Wake up damn it! He screamed at himself. WAKE UP!!!!!!!! ** END DREAM**  
  
Inuyasha felt as if he were floating, as he returned to consciousness. The fear vanished like the wind, and his warmth returned slowly but steadily. The woman's scream stopped abruptly, but the man's got progressively louder. As his eyes flew open, the scene unfolded around him. Kagome and the old woman were gone, and the sun was shining brilliantly outside. Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were sitting up, looking scared and confused. Miroku was laying curled up across from Inuyasha, screaming bloody murder. It was the monk's voice! Miroku was the man screaming in his dream! Was it really just a dream? Inuyasha questioned. As he rushed over to wake the monk, he sent his nose to work, searching for any scent of Kagome. She was nearby, and approaching fast. **END FLASHBACK**  
  
As the warm breeze fluttered through the door curtain, Inuyasha smelled it eagerly. It brought him news and information from all around him the land, but right now he picked through it carefully. Finally finding his target, he let Kagome's gentle scent wash over him. Now she and the old woman were much closer. He moved from the door, and stood in the corner. Glancing around, he saw Miroku sitting like a statue, his face now calm and passive. Sango moved toward him, but the Shippo got there first, jumping up onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Grinding on his already thin nerves, Shippo began berating Inuyasha with questions. " Where did Kagome go? Where you last night, you were late for dinner! What has she been doing lately? Is she lying to us?" Inuyasha grunted, and popped the young fox on the head. "Owie! Inuyasha you meanie, I'm telling' Kagome that your hitting me, then she's gonna sit you!" Inuyasha looked up, and met Sango's gaze. She was staring at him curiously, and Inuyasha snapped at her. " You got something' to say Sango? Then just say it, cause you're irritating me!" Sango walked right up to him, and even though she was much smaller than him, he felt trapped by her gaze. "Inuyasha." She began quietly, " what WERE you doing last night?" Sango finished with a small grin.  
  
Inuyasha felt his face begin to burn, and he lied through his teeth. " Feh, nothing wench." "That's right!" agreed a voice from outside the hut. Walking into the hut, Kagome and Kaede looked curiously around. Kaede opened one of the large earthenware jars and put something in it, before turning to Inuyasha to start the fire. " How be ye this morning, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at her angrily. How the hell did it look like he was? As the fire roared back into life, Kagome walked to Inuyasha's side, motioned for him to sit down, and then sat down herself. As he sat down next to her, he sensed pride and fear flowing through her. What was going on? He looked down at Kagome, and she smiled up at him. "Inuyasha, would you like me to cook some ramen?" She questioned gently. His mouth began to water at the thought, but he scowled at her, and said " whatever wench." She smiled, and rose to find her bag.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*General POV  
  
Sitting around the steaming pot, everyone was unnaturally silent. The fire cast shadows on the walls, despite the sunny day it was. Everyone seemed to be to lost in their own thoughts to say anything. Kagome got up to stir the ramen every few minuets, and finally made a brave stab at conversation. " Should I wake Miroku up?" She said meekly. "No, I think he needs some time after the little fit he had this morning." Sango replied back tonelessly. Kaede raised her head, and shot her a questioning look. " Fit?" She queried. Sango looked up, and stared around at the group. Her eyes came to rest on Inuyasha as she spoke. " Yes, he was talking and screaming in his sleep. Something about "It's the third day." It was strange." Kagome's head snapped back up, and cast a frightened look at Kaede. Kaede returned it, but with a nod she carefully put an expressionless look on her face. "The third day? That be strange indeed." Kaede said calmly. Inuyasha observed everyone closely with his golden eyes. What's going on? He wondered to himself. Miroku spoke suddenly, startling them everyone out of their silence. "She approaches soon. Three days time is soon up."  
  
Author's Note: Oooooh! What's goin' on now? What does Miroku know? Will Inuyasha figure it out? I'm sorry that not everyone's POV was in this chappie. But I didn't want it to be ten million pages long! I'll get everyone else next time! And I just learned that Kagome's eyes are in fact, the color of Steel Gray! Damn, I gotta fix my story now! Well, I'm gonna go, (*audience applauds loudly) So leave me a review please! Should I put a bit more fluff in the story before the fight? And between who? Lemme know, See ya! 


	7. Authors note: everyone, i'm so sorry!

Author's note: everyone, I heard that my latest chapter was loaded with glitches! The letter "s" looked strangely. Ladies and gentlemen, I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience that I have caused. I'm so sorry, I don't know what went wrong. I really am not good with computers. Once again, I'm sorry. I hope no one's angry at me. Doe's anyone know what went wrong? If you do, please let me know. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you all have a grand evening! 


	8. Melting inside of the living maze

Author's note: Hey everyone! I feel just terrible that my last chapter was so jacked up! I'm sorry! Well, FanFiction.net is being stupid, and won't let me on. Again. It really is quite irritating! Oh well, here comes the afternoon of day three. So here we go!!  
  
Disclaimer: stupid fucking legalities……..I don't own Inuyasha…….  
  
Warning: Um….. Some fluff…..language… and some serious angst!  
  
Dedication: This chapter and all the rest of my story is dedicated to my very best friend FatCat11388. We have been friends for eight years and counting. And as we are about to start sophomore year of high school, I'm glad to have such a loyal and trusting friend by my side. Thanks girl, and let the good times roll!  
  
Three Days Time, Day 3: Afternoon Part 1 Ch. 8: Melting inside of the living maze  
  
** Flashback** Miroku spoke suddenly, startling everyone out of their silence. "She approaches quickly. Three days time is soon up." **End Flashback **  
  
Kagome felt rooted to the spot as the words resonated strangely around the tiny hut. Her heart began to race as thoughts swirled chaotically around in her head. What does he know? Could he know of the challenge? Is Kikyo coming here? But it's not sunset! As Kagome fell to her knees, the scene unfolded rapidly around her. Inuyasha's glaring face snapped up, Shippo dropped the partially melted candy bar he devouring, Kirara leapt into Sango's arms, Kaede gasped and stood quickly, Sango stood also and leapt to Kagome's side, attempting to help her to her feet, and Miroku opened his eyes, lifting his young face to Kagome's stricken one. His violently purple eyes unnerved her, and she allowed Sango's thin hands to pull her up to distract her from his gaze. The motion fell still in the hut, as everyone around Kagome stood like statues.  
  
She felt each of their gazes fall upon her, and her senses came speeding back. Lie you idiot! Quickly! Screamed her mind. Pulling herself away from Sango, she laughed nervously. " What are you talking about Miroku?" She said in what she hoped was a nonchalant tone. Before Miroku could reply, a blur of red and silver swept past Kagome. Grabbing the front of Miroku's black robes, Inuyasha lifted him straight to his feet in one powerfully fluid motion. " You know what's goin' on here monk, don't you!! Tell me right now, or I'll throttle it out of you!" He growled violently. Kagome gasped as Miroku looked straight past him to Kagome, attempting to speak. Kaede cut him off swiftly, saying in an equally powerful voice, " Silence ye self, Sir Monk! Say not another word!" He looked at her, but she stood firm against his gaze. Suddenly, Kagome's mind snapped back to her own situation, and thinking quickly, she knew she had to get Inuyasha away from Miroku. " Let him go, now Inuyasha!" Kagome said, her voice taking on a commanding tone.  
  
He turned to her, still holding Miroku fast. "Feh, why should I wench?" He said insolently. Kagome thought quickly, and came up with the best reply she could. "Because the Ramen's ready, and if you don't let him go, I'll say the "s" word, and you don't get any!" She taunted. God, that was lame, she thought. Turning on her heel, Kagome strode to a corner of the room where Kaede kept her supplies. Picking out six bowls, and a container of delicately carved chopsticks, Kagome strode back to the steaming pot of Ramen on the fire, stirring it a bit more. She began serving the noodles into the thin wooden bowls. Emptying the pot quickly, Kagome's mind was strangely blank. She handed the hot bowls to everyone in the room, and they accepted then with reluctance. Kagome felt her stomach rumble as she picked her own bowl up, she took some chopsticks and began to eat quickly. Her mind focused on the food for now, an occasional question floating across it, coming and going like the steam on the ramen.  
  
She finished, and rose to find that everyone was still eating though almost finished. Inuyasha had indeed let go of Miroku, but was still sitting close to him, throwing nasty looks his way. Shippo was devouring the food sloppily, and Kirara was lapping at the broth, sucking the noodles up quickly. Kaede set down her own bowl, the dull clunk of wood on wood sounding unnaturally loud. Standing up and straightening out her robes, she turned to Kagome. Kagome surveyed her quickly, listening carefully to the words the old Miko was directing at her. "Kagome, take thee self to the meadow, ye know the way well enough now, I trust?" Kagome nodded hesitantly, slightly panicking because she didn't really have any idea where she was going. "Sir monk, bring thine self with me, I must speak privately with thee." Kaede finished. Without any further directions, Kagome trudged outside, her eyes watering as the glaring sun blinded her. She found her bow and arrows, and slung them over her back. Turning to face the forest, Kagome thought ruefully of her previous journeys to the meadow. Which way had she gone now?  
  
" It's obvious you have no idea where you're going. Get on, I'll take you there." Said a curt voice behind her. Turning, she saw Inuyasha standing close to her. How had she not noticed him there? Suddenly smiling, Kagome walked up to him, crawling onto his warm back. " Thanks Inuyasha…." She said uncertainly. He grunted in response, grabbed her legs securely, and with a smooth leap, he flew into the forest. As the foliage passed her by in a blur of color, Kagome closed her eyes and nestled herself closer to him. As her mind quieted, she felt his soft hair brush her face, and his strong heartbeat. It feels right to be here, Kagome thought lazily. As the motion of his muscles slowed down, Kagome opened her eyes reluctantly and gazed around. The devastation of the meadow around her made her feel guilty, but somehow she pushed it aside and felt a warm feeling arise in her. Inuyasha released her legs, and she slid off to the dusty ground. He stood turned around for a minute, but then faced her slowly. Seeing his expression of frustration, Kagome dropped her arrows and walked towards the hanyou in front of her. She put her arms around him, and nestled her face in his robe. It hurt to keep things like this from him, truly it did.  
  
He picked her up easily, and carried her bridal style over to a large tree to sit down. The tree's massive roots spread everywhere, forming a maze of thick vines and wood. Finding a comfortable seat among the confusion of the living maze, Inuyasha sat down, and placed Kagome on his lap. Loving the feel of his strong arms around her, Kagome allowed herself to melt into him. " So, now Miroku knows whatever is going on?" Inuyasha spoke carefully, keeping his voice in check. Kagome felt guilt wash over her at the tone of his voice, and tears began creeping into her eyes. She felt herself begin to sob, and suddenly began to talk. " Inuyasha, I-it's not t-that I don't t-trust you, I don't e-even know how he f-figured it out!" Kagome sputtered into his chest. He growled slightly, and rested his head on top of hers. " Don't cry, I hate it when you cry! It's just so damn frustrating! Everything in this fucking world is telling me that something is going to happen. I just hate feeling powerless to stop it." He confessed, letting anger seep into his voice. Kagome heard these words with a fresh wave of guilt. He tightened his hold on her, and added in a strangely gentle voice, " I can't help but know everything you're feeling. It just doesn't make any damn sense to me." Kagome lifted her head sharply at this remark, and stared into his glowing eyes. So that's why he's been staring at me lately, his demon senses have been reading my emotions.  
  
"Inuyasha, I…..I'm sorry…." Kagome said quietly. He nodded, staring into her steel gray eyes. She nestled herself against his chest again, and allowed herself to doze off in the warmth and safety she felt. One last thought floated across her mind, getting swept away by the gathering darkness. This could be the last time he holds me……  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Naraku's POV  
  
Sitting against a smooth, richly polished wooden wall, a young black haired man sat with his eyes closed, as if deep in thought. Long, delicate bamboo blinds fell from the ceiling around him, shading the area in moderate darkness. Small slits of afternoon sunlight crept in through the shades, giving the room an eerie appearance. Outside, a beautiful courtyard stood empty, it's breathtaking flora and fauna swaying gently in the breeze. Naraku sat as silent as the grave, his face stony and resolute. He focused his mind, feeling nothing around his body, but a lush forest around that of another. His soulless form walked inside that of the ever relentless Kikyo as she strode on through Inuyasha's forest, the glittering necklace of diamond shining around her neck He smiled coldly to himself as Kikyo preoccupied herself with her own thoughts, all of which he could hear.  
  
He congratulated himself again on his brilliance, wondering how Kikyo could not have figured out the purpose of the necklace. It was indeed beautiful, a delicate little thing created by Kanna and Kagura together. The power of it allowed him to travel inside of her unnoticed, with not a trace of demonic power to be felt. If necessary, he thought to himself, I will control Kikyo if her reincarnation proves more than she can handle. I will not allow that irritation to continue living. Pulling himself back to his own body easily, Naraku opened his frozen blue eyes. Looking around the darkness, he subconsciously reached back into his shirt to feel his spider shaped burn. The third day is upon me, and soon my quest to be a full demon will have one less obstacle. He thought with happiness. As a bird began to sing shrilly in the courtyard outside, he stood smoothly, and walked into the blinding sunlight, looking into the sky. Only a few more hours to go.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Sango's POV  
  
Sitting on a hill overlooking the busy little village, Sango polished her massive boomerang. (a/n: I really just can't get over how damn big that boomerang is! Hahaha!) The white bone gleamed in the bright sunshine, but she still rubbed it lightly. Her mind was going in million different directions at once, giving her a pounding headache. It spun back to waking up in Miroku's arms, hearing him speaking in strange voices, as if being possessed. Then it fast forwarded to the hut, and Miroku's warning of someone approaching. What in the seven hells was he talking about, three days time? Her eyes looked forward, glazed and unseeing. She didn't even hear the sweet jingling of a golden staff as a familiar figure made his way up the hill. Everything sense in her body, every nerve she felt was screaming out that something was seriously wrong, and that she didn't have the energy to go on. She felt overwhelmed, and tired. Trying to remain strong, Sango wavered a bit, swaying this way and that. She felt like she was going to faint, but ignored it to the breaking point.  
  
As her vision starred over, she continued to think of everything that was going on. She didn't even notice the world go silent, or her body slumping over onto the grass. Falling into darkness, things began to sort themselves out in the blackness of her brain.  
  
**Sango's train of thought**  
Kagome is hiding something, something about three days time. And she's obviously training with Kaede, because nothing else could make a person that tired. Inuyasha and Kagome are falling in love. He spends every visible moment pouting over what she's hiding, and Kagome actually admitted her feelings. And someone is approaching us swiftly, but who? ** End thoughts**  
  
As her vision came back into focus, Sango found herself in darkness. She was in the hut outside of the village again, but she was warm and comfortable. Looking around slowly, she wondered how she had gotten here. Her boomerang sat on the floor next to her, shining dully in the dim light of the room. Noticing a long, carved staff laying next to it, her senses returned quickly enough for her to realize the reason for her location. Miroku. "Sango my dear, are you feeling well now?" Said his voice smoothly from behind her. Sango looked back to see herself laying on Miroku's lap, his smiling face looking at her kindly as he sat up against the wall. Blushing slightly, she sat up. Her brain began to race again, realizing so many questions she wanted to ask him. This made her vision swim again, and Sango fell back down again. As the room stopped spinning, she cursed herself for her weakness. She felt the softness of the monk's robes as he slid his arms around her, holding her down. " You really mustn't strain yourself so much, it's a hot day. Please be more careful, I was worried about you." Miroku's voice said easily.  
  
Sango blushed harder, and found herself thinking on his words. He was worried? She began to speak, spilling everything that was flying around her brain. Relaxing back against him, Sango loved how good it felt to tell someone what was troubling her. By the time she was finished, she actually felt sleepy. It was silent for a bit, and Sango lay there, listening to the distant sounds of horses pulling carts, children laughing, and daily life going on as usual. With a sudden movement, Miroku pulled Sango into a sitting position against him. "Sango…I cannot tell you everything that I have come to find out. I must remain silent about the terrible events that will come to pass." He said, sadness dripping from each word he spoke. Sango was shocked at how remorseful he sounded. Looking up at him, she lost herself in his deep eyes of royal purple. " I won't ask you to tell me. I just want to know what I can." Sango said distantly. He smiled sadly at her, and held her tighter. " I feel something terrible is coming. So please, while everything is still normal…..lets stay here a little longer." Sango said, shocking even herself by revealing her true feelings. He looked down at her, and slid a bit down the rough wooden wall, making himself more comfortable. As she closed her eyes, her mind went blank and dark. What was coming could wait, even if just for a moment.  
  
Deep inside of Inuyasha's forest, in a devastated meadow, three people were talking seriously. Training for the last time was about to begin.  
  
Author's note: Okay everyone, this one was a bit sad, with a bit of foreshadowing here and there. Should I do the POV's of Kirara and Shippo? What do you guys think? I'm actually going on vacation ( To Washington D.C.) until next Wednesday, so should I update another time before I go? Let me know what you think! I'm really sorry that the afternoon is split into two sections, but I think the cause of the errors last time was that the chapter was to big. Either that, or the computer hates me and is being evil! (That's what I'm guessing!) Ok, what did everyone think? Was it terrible? Please let me know all of your opinions and comments! Thanks everyone, love ya lots, bye! 


	9. auw shit, not another author's note!

Author's note: Hey everyone. Ok, It may be a few more days before the next chapter, " the smell of poisoned tea" will be out! Sobsob..my computer is telling me that the chapter file is corrupt, I may have to start all over again! Grrrrr, now I'm angry! I'm really sorry for the delay, but I'll make it a long chapter to compensate for this. I'm sorry, I hate my fucking computer! Thanks for being patient, you guys rock! See ya in a couple days! 


	10. The smell of poisoned tea

Author's Note: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Pua's back in town!!!!! * everyone runs away screaming bloody murder* auw, I'm not that bad, am I? I just got back from a vacation in Washington D.C.! Well, here we go with the last part of day three of the challenge. Who is gonna die? Who will be mortally injured? WHO WILL DO BOTH???? Just read and find out! I love you all, thanks, bye!  
  
Reviewers to thank: You all are so awesome, you rock! Thanks to AnimeObsessionFantasy, Lost*Scorpion*Girl, Sunbeam, Elventeen, LadyKaa28, and my girl Fatcat11388. And anyone I missed. Thank you so much!  
  
Dedication: To my girl Fatcat11388. You are the best friend I could ever hope for!  
  
Disclaimer: this is irritating.I really don't own Inuyahsa... or the world... yet...  
  
Three Days Time, Day 3: sundown Ch. Nine The smell of poisoned tea  
  
The air was thicker than usual in the forest as Inuyasha's alert mind noticed everything that was going on. The day was getting on, with warm weather and serenity in every corner of the land. He carried Kagome on his back, her warm weight laying limply against him. Inuyasha felt her draw each smooth, rhythmic breath as she slept soundly. He followed Kaede through a beaten path in the forest proclaimed to be his. His mind worked angrily at the things that were still irritating him. Damnible old woman, letting that wench use me for target practice..since when did she get THAT good?..or have that much fucking power?..She's still hiding something big, that's obvious... I can't ask her now though damn it..she worked hard I'll admit and now she smells exhausted..pathetic. He looked up through the curtain of leaves above him, seeing patches of blue sky. Something big is happening all around me, and everyone knows it but me, damn it! Focusing ahead of him, the forest seemed to twist on forever. This old bag walked so damn slow! Much as the forest usually comforted him, he strangely wanted to get back to the village quickly.  
  
"Do you have to walk this slow, old woman?!" He burst out, letting his frustrations out on the Miko. " Calm ye self Inuyasha, we shall be at the village shortly!" She answered back curtly, sounding just as irritated as he was. Sniffing her scent carefully Inuyasha smelled fear and anxiety within the old woman. What the hell was she so worked up about? His nose picked up the scent of fires, people, and dinner beginning to cook from the gently blowing breeze. Arriving in the village about five minutes later, they walked straight into Kaede's hut. He felt the stares and curious looks of the villagers following him, but ignored them with much will power. Inuyasha's eyes had no trouble adjusting to the dim light in the hut, but he still turned and looked down at Kaede with a confused expression on his face. "Lay her down on her sleeping mat, and then remove thine self from my hut." Kaede said quickly, looking at him sternly. A pang of irritation swept through him, and he snapped at her as he crossed the room. " Who are you to tell me what to do old hag? I'm not going anywhere! Why do you want to send me out?" The sounds of Kaede stoking the fire reached his sharp ears as he laid Kagome down on her still rolled out sleeping thing.  
  
He surveyed her quietly, smiling at the sight of her creamy face, and glinting ebony hair. Her slender figure rolled over, and she murmured in her sleep. "Gonna be late for school.." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the mention of the "school" that Kagome constantly disappeared off to. He sat staring at her for a moment or two more, but then realized that Kaede was still there. Tearing his now blushing face away from Kagome, he found Kaede sitting across from him at the fire, with a knowing smile on her wrinkled face. Feh, I'm not gonna put up with this! He thought. " You got something to say old woman? Then say it! Quit starin', this ain't a parade!" He snapped, feeling satisfied that he was letting some of his frustrations out. Kaede held her smile, and then said softly, " Ye must leave, because I need to bathe Kagome and give her fresh robes. I do not think she would like you to see that, do ye not agree?" Inuyasha felt his face begin to burn fiercely at the thought of this, and he turned around and left with a "Feh." As he got outside, he sat next to the hut grumpily, but unable to stop blushing.  
  
The sounds of water from inside reached his sensitive ears, and he looked down at the ground, wondering if he should go away farther. Suddenly, a fast approaching scent caught his attention, and he looked up just in time to catch the little Kitsune trying to go inside the hut. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he easily held Shippo's struggling form.  
" Lemme go, Inuyasha! I wanna go see Kagome! No fair, I'll tell her you've been picking on me!" He squealed. " If I can't be in there, neither can you!" Inuyasha snapped quickly. Shippo stopped struggling, and looked curiously up at Inuyasha's blushing face. Inuyasha looked down, and then wished he hadn't. The annoying little brat was staring hard at Inuyasha, with a devious grin on his tiny face. What the hell is he smiling about? Inuyasha wondered nervously. "Hey Inuyasha, how come you're blushing so hard?" Shippo asked suddenly, taking Inuyasha by surprise. Panicking, Inuyasha dropped the small kitsune, stuttering as many excuses as he could. " W-what? I'm not blushing, what do you know? Shut up!" But Shippo dashed into the hut faster than he could blink after Inuyasha let him go.  
  
"That little brat!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he dashed into the hut after the fox. (a/n: Big mistake..) Inuyasha dashed into the hut, only to stop dead in his tracks again. Shippo was sitting next to a partially conscious, but completely naked Kagome. Blushing furiously, Inuyasha stood rooted to the spot staring at her like statue. Kagome looked up slowly, and the second Inuyasha registered this, he knew. Shit, I'm screwed..  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ General POV  
  
Outside the hut: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! !! PERVERT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!! * BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!* .....ouch......  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Miroku's POV  
  
The blaring afternoon sun was beginning to fade ever so slightly, as the sky seemed to brighten it's intense blue color. Outside of a small hut just beyond the village, the breeze gently blew fields of long, waving grasses into slow, rolling waves. The golden hues here and there catching the light, and glinting like rays of the sun. Miroku made his way through this serene beauty without any real attention to his surroundings. Even the demon exterminator next to him seemed wrapped up in her own thoughts. What was Lady Kagome thinking, accepting a duel from Lady Kikyo? Lady Kagome is strong, but not a warrior. Although we really have no idea of the extent of her powers, will they be enough to match the awesome might of Lady Kikyo? Every sense in my body is telling me that this will not end well. I feel so powerless to stop such events. Indeed, knowing the truth is worse than being in the dark, like Inuyasha, Lady Sango, and Shippo. A sudden torrent of noise made Miroku's attention snap back to reality. Even from his distant position, he could clearly hear Lady Kagome screaming, then commanding "Sit" about five times. He even swore he heard the groan of pain from Inuyasha.  
  
Despite the situation, a slow grin spread over Miroku's face. It was like nothing was happening at all, and they were simply out shard hunting. He looked to his companion Sango, and she to was grinning. " Lets go see what Inuyasha's gotten himself into this time." She said quickly, motioning for him to hurry. They arrived in the village in a few minuets, and soon found Inuyasha slumped on the ground outside of Kaede's hut. Sango giggled and walked inside, but Miroku felt himself unable to leave his friends side, or restrain the comment that flooded his mind. He kneeled next to his silver haired friend, and listened for a minute to Inuyasha's grumbling. " Ow..lousy wench..just trying to help, damn it...not my fault..." Miroku leaned down to Inuyasha's triangular ears, and whispered, " So, see anything good?" Grinning, he heard Inuyasha stop muttering, and watched him turn his face toward Miroku's own. Inuyasha was heavily blushing, and shooting Miroku a murderous glare. Smiling to himself, Miroku stood, and walked to the doorway of the hut. " May I enter?" He called out questioningly. Sango's voice answered him yes, and with that, Miroku dragged Inuyasha back into the hut.  
  
Stepping carefully over an Inuyasha shaped crater in the entrance of the hut, Miroku's eyes searched the hut quickly. Setting down Inuyasha down next to him, he saw that Lady Kaede was putting pots on the fire for diner. Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were sitting around Lady Kagome, trying to calm the blushing girl down. Miroku noticed that once again, Lady Kagome was wearing the billowing priestess robes. They must be the appropriate dress for such an event, he thought sadly. Reality hitting him again, Miroku felt sorrow well up within him. It was just a little while before sundown now. Closing his eyes, a single thought drifted across the blackness of his mind. Are really about to lose Lady Kagome forever?  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Sango's POV  
  
Sango smiled at the angry face of her friend. Kagome was still going on and on about Inuyasha seeing her naked, but that's not what comforted Sango. With this situation, Sango hoped that now maybe all the secrecy and strangeness would be ending. After all, right now things almost seemed normal. "Can you believe his nerve, just walking in here! He knew what was going on, the pervert!!!! What a jerk!" Kagome exclaimed for the thousandth time. Sango smiled again, but then stopped when an odd smell reached her nose. It made her feel curious, like she wanted to fall asleep. Turning around, she noticed Lady Kaede putting herbs into a boiling pot of water. "Lady Kaede, what are you cooking?" She inquired. The old Miko turned to face Sango, and began an explanation, but was cut off by Kagome. " Oh, I picked herbs for a tea tonight!" Kagome said with strange cheerfulness. Sango nodded, finding nothing wrong with this. Turning to lean against the wall of rough wood, she reached out to pick up Kirara. Petting the small demon slowly, Sango felt grateful. Maybe now everything'll be right, she thought.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Kagome's POV  
  
Kagome silenced her ranting about Inuyasha when her mind returned to the prospect of sundown. It surely wasn't far off, and then...then she'd face off with Kikyo. Why the hell did I accept this stupid challenge anyway? I might have been brave earlier, but now, I'm not so sure. Sure of what? Said the voice in her mind. I'm not so sure how I'll do against Kikyo, Kagome told herself quietly. I mean, she's a fully trained Miko! And I'm...You're doubting yourself now? Why, so she can kill you, and drag Inuyasha to hell with her? The voice asked strongly. What? Kagome screamed in her mind. Never, I'll never let her have him! Then don't doubt yourself, or that's exactly what will happen. You are ten times more powerful than her, you just need to believe that you are. Kagome was stunned at the sudden encouragement that her own subconscious was giving her. But then she realized that she couldn't lose hope now. Looking back up to the room around her, she found everyone staring at her. Feeling nervous, Kagome smiled quickly, searching for anything to say. "Uh." She began, then said " where's Lady Kaede?" (a/n: my brother says: "woo- hah!!!!")  
  
Inuyasha, who had now righted himself, replied testily, "The old bag went to the temple, saying she'd be back soon." Kagome looked at him, and then around the room for anything to distract her from the fear that was once again slowly consuming her. She lost herself amongst the flames of the fire, watching their hypnotic movement. The colors of heat melded themselves together, then separated again, extinguished themselves, only to be born again. Kagome didn't even notice Kaede come silently back into the hut, carrying a large, carved chest. Sundown's coming, Kagome thought slowly. "Kagome?" Shippo asked quietly. Looking down at him, Kagome tried to smile, but failed. How had she been so confident a minute ago? "What's wrong?" Shippo asked. Kagome didn't answer him, but cuddled the little kitsune closer. Suddenly, Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to be mad at her anymore. Not when this might be her last night alive. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said meekly, looking at the silver haired hanyou. "What?" He snapped quickly, not looking at her. Kagome decided not to hold anything back. She would say whatever she wanted. " I'm really sorry I sat you five times. I kinda overreacted. I really hope you're not mad at me because I don't need that right now." She spouted quickly. Inuyasha fell over, and looked quickly up at Kagome. Kagome stared back with all her might into his deep golden gaze. "W-what? Are you kidding?" He said in complete disbelief. "Not at all." Kagome reassured. He simply stared at her, agape at her sudden change of heart. Kaede interrupted suddenly, breaking the tension between them. "I hate to interrupt, however dinner is ready." Kagome looked up at Kaede, who was serving stew and the poisoned tea into wooden bowls and cups. When did she get back? Kagome wondered.  
  
Kaede handed everyone bowls of stew, and then a cup of tea to everyone but Kagome. And then to Kagome's extreme surprise, served herself the tea also. "Lady Kaede?" Kagome said before she could catch herself. " I also wish to taste your tea. I hope that is fine with ye?" Kaede said simply. Kagome nodded, and began thinking again of the challenge as she ate. Everyone was almost done when Shippo broke the silence by asking a question. " Hey, how come Inuyasha and Kagome aren't having tea?" Kagome jumped, and looked around. " The tea is for you guys, not me!" Kagome laughed. She hoped that sounded convincing enough. "What about Inuyasha?" Shippo persisted. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and caught sight of his untouched tea. Oh no! He needs to be subdued the most Kagome thought, horror struck. What am I gonna do? " Feh, this junk smell strange. I'm not drinking it." Inuyasha stated firmly. Thinking quickly, Kagome realized the one thing that would make Inuyasha do anything. Working up some tears, Kagome drew herself into a ball and began sobbing for all she was worth. " I-Inuyasha, *Sob if y-you hate my *Sob c-c- ooking t-that much, w-why didn't y-you tell m-me? *Sob, I- I feel t- terrible!" Kagome choked out. Laughing in her mind, Kagome congratulated herself on a job well done. Inuyasha was beside her instantly, trying to rectify his mistake. " N-no! I'ts not bad, I'll drink it! See? Don't cry! See?" He stuttered, gulping down the tea faster than lightening.  
  
Kagome looked up and smiled as everyone else complemented her quickly on her tea. She wiped her face off, and finished her own stew. Setting her bowl down, she waited for everyone else to finish. While waiting, she began to feel as if what she had just eaten was wiggling around in her stomach. "Kagome, child?" Came Kaede's voice. Looking up, Kagome looked at the old Miko, and watched her reach for the box she had been carrying earlier. " Come here." Kaede instructed quietly. (a/n: sorry, I really just couldn't write "Come hither," it's so corny!!) Kagome felt confused, but removed Shippo from her lap and crossed the room to sit next to the old woman. All of her companions watched the elderly woman as she opened the beautifully carved chest. Kagome looked inside, and gasped at what she saw. Inside was a Bow, quiver, and arrows unlike anything she had ever seen. They were carved delicately, depicting flowers, and beautiful trees. Japanese symbols were etched into each piece. Gems off all colors were scattered here and there, forming the glittering centers of flowers, or the leaves of trees. The firelight scattered their hues all over the small hut, so that small specks of brilliant colors were everywhere. "These, child, are the ceremonial weapons of our village, passed down through the generations of our Mikos for centuries. They are now yours, use them well child, they have a power all their own." Kaede said lovingly as she removed the objects of beauty from their resting place. Kagome took them with trembling hands, hardly daring to believe that things so beautiful could now belong to her. As her she slid her hands up and down the bow and quiver, she suddenly felt a warmth pulse inside of them. The weapons flashed briefly, and Kagome wondered what had just happened. She felt as if these weapons were now attached to her. She looked up at the elderly Miko, who was smiling at her knowingly. Kagome suddenly flung her arms around Kaede, pulling the old Miko into a hug. "Thank you so much, I'll do my best." Kagome gasped.  
  
"Lady Kagome." Said a voice, and Kagome looked up. Miroku was staring at her. "What is it, Lord Miroku?" Kagome inquired, letting go of Kaede, an moving to sit back down next to Inuyasha. " Look outside." He stated simply. Kagome felt fear pierce her happiness as she looked outside. The sun was about to start setting. Now Kagome, say your good byes, before the potion takes it's effect, said her subconscious. Kagome nodded to herself and stood. She walked over to Miroku first. He rose, meeting her eyes with a knowing but sad look. " Lord Miroku, thank you for being there for me, and all my friends. You are someone I will never forget." Kagome said, pulling the monk into a hug. She felt hot tears welling up in her eyes. God, why does it have to be hard? He hugged her back gently, and said, "Lady Kagome, God is on your side. You will not fail, but be careful. Please." He said quietly. Letting him go, Kagome did not try to stop the tears that streamed down her face. She gave him one last look, then moved to Sango. She stood also, with a confused look on her face. Kagome took the demon exterminator's hands in her own, and looked into her violent red eyes. "Sango, you, you are, so close to me that I would trust you with my life in a heart beat. Like a sister that I've always known, yet I haven't. Please take care of my little Shippo." Kagome whispered to the confused girl. Sango's eyes began to tear as well, and she pulled Kagome into a hug. " Kagome, I don't know what's going on, but I will be behind you. Every step, all the way. You are my sister." Kagome pulled away, and smiled, wishing that could happen.  
  
Her eyes were now blurred and swimming with tears. She knelt down, and gathered the small form of Kirara into her arms. "Kirara, I don't know if you can understand me, but thank you for always protecting us all in battle and out." Kagome whispered to the small demon. Kirara stared up at Kagome with her large eyes, and suddenly nodded, as if she indeed understood. Kagome placed the small kitten in Sango's arms, the motioned to Shippo. Shippo bounded into her arms, looking as if he were ready to cry himself. Kagome looked at the tiny Kitsune as memories of everything they had been through flooded back to her. She let out a tiny sob, and looked the small fox in the eyes. "Shippo, promise me that whatever happens, you will stay with Inuyasha and the group. That you will grow up to be respectful and fun loving. And that you'll always look out for Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly. Shippo began crying, and sobbed out, "I promise! But don't leave me alone Kagome!" She set him down with great difficulty, and tried not to cry harder than she already was. As she finally came to Inuyasha, she choked with sobs. "Kagome, what in hells is going on?" He said gently. Kagome put her arms around him, and stared into his glowing eyes. She felt the tears increase as she realized that she was standing with the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. It didn't matter that she was 15, or that she might never go back to school. It didn't matter that everyone in this dimension was out to kill them, or that her family might not approve in her own time. All that mattered was that she was with him here and now. He wrapped his own arms around her, and pulled her into a soft kiss. Kagome closed her eyes, wishing to high heaven that she didn't have to leave. Breaking the kiss, and spoke the last words she might ever say to him. " Inuyasha, I love you." She whispered softly. He looked slightly stunned, but then whispered back, " I love you too." He was about to smile when he began to breath heavily. Kagome stepped back in surprise as he began to stumble around erratically, trying to speak but failing. Trying to understand what was happening to him, but failing. Kagome looked around, seeing her other friends doing the same. They gasped, and reached their hands out in the air, trying to find someone or something. Kagome realized that the poison was taking it's effect, and began wiping away her tears.  
  
It had to be done, the voice assured her as her friends gave a final gasp, and fell to the ground, laying still and silent. Kagome took one last look at her friends, and then started out the door. She picked up the carved bow, and slung the carved quiver full of delicate looking arrows around her back. As she stepped over the Inuyasha shaped crater, she found herself outside. Her feet began taking her towards the end of the village, and she looked up to the sky. The sun seemed to burn the very sky as it made it's way down. It's blood red center cast out fiery orange light all over the land, lighting up every single leaf, and blade of grass. The air was warm, with the light breeze still blowing. As she walked, she found that no one else was out in the village. This struck her slightly odd, but she looked ahead of her. Her mind began to focus on her task ahead, and Kagome found that her fear vanished without a trace. It was replaced by something she could not quite place. Something warm and sturdy, something that was comforting. As she neared the end of the village, she realized it. It was courage.  
  
As soon as she village ended, Kagome stopped. Looking around her, she waited for something to happen. The sun set finally, and the night dawned oddly bright around her. Kagome looked around, and without warning, one of Kikyo's soul skimmers flew out from the starry night sky. Kagome gasped as it wound itself around her, and carried her out into the night sky with surprising speed. Kagome looked all around her as the night sky whooshed past her, billowing her robes and her hair out behind her. The forest continued on beneath her, and suddenly, her stomach dropped as the soul skimmer began it's ascent. It dropped Kagome into a well lit clearing in the woods, a great distance away from the village she had just stood in. Kagome quickly pulled an arrow from her quiver and put it to her bow as she landed on the ground. She felt the warmth appear, and then felt it double with a flash from the bow. Listening around her, she heard nothing as the soul skimmer disappeared into the woods. Where's Kikyo? She wondered. Then she heard it. It illuminated everything around it, and the unearthly noise it made as it traveled seemed to split the very air before it. And it was speeding right towards her.  
  
Author's note: Bwahahahah! Cliff hanger of doom! And I rewrote this with incredible speed, bigger and better than the last one! So in your face you stupid computer! What did everyone think? Good? Bad? Please leave me a review, and let me know what you have to say! This chapter was a blast to write, and I can't wait to start on the next one!!!! All right, well, lots of love to everyone, See ya! 


	11. Breaking the bones, Shedding the blood

Author's note: Hey hey hey everyone! Wow, I got some really awesome reviews! I love you guys so much, thanks for being so nice! Well, I'm starting school in one week, so the updates might take a bit longer, but I won't abandon the story! No way in Hell!!!!! Ok, so, I think I've decided what's going to happen, so here we go! BTW, the tea was just a paralysis thing, they aren't dead! How could I kill Inuyasha?  
  
Reviewers to thank: You all are so sweet! Thank you to: LadyKaa28, Bardocksbabygirl, AnimeAngel0123, Elventeen, Yanou, and anyone else who has read my story! I love you all, thanks again!  
  
Dedication: As always, to my girl Fatcat11388. You're the best!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own a moose!  
  
Three days Time, Third day, After sundown. Ch. 11: Breaking the bones, shedding the blood  
  
DUCK! Kagome's mind screamed. Reacting with speed she didn't even know she possessed, Kagome twisted through the air to hit the ground. An arrow of purifying light zipped through the dark night right above her, landing nearby with explosive force. Kagome screamed as the ground under her shook with the power of a single arrow. A torrent of noise deafened her, and Kagome gripped the bow and arrow in her hand, clinging to the ground with determination. As the chaos around her stopped, a haze of dust enshrouded the clearing. Kagome felt herself begin to shake, even though it was a warm night. Get up, Kikyo could be anywhere, feel her out! Lifting herself off the soft grass beneath her, Kagome began scanning the area for Kikyo who was nowhere in sight. The meadow before her shone in the brilliant moonlight, innocently swaying in the breeze as the dust cleared. All except for a large crater that sat lifeless amongst the beauty. Kagome closed her eyes, and straightened herself out so that she stood straight-backed and proud. Her robes swished out in front of her gently, and she fell into the blackness of her mind.  
  
Concentrating hard, Kagome's Miko power spiraled out from the depths of her body. She could feel the air begin to shimmer around her as her power begged to be released. Lifting her bow up, Kagome notched her first arrow with her eyes still closed, and pointed it out in front of her. Where are you Kikyo?, Kagome thought slowly as her senses reached out into the forest surrounding her. A monstrous power collided with her senses, growing on her left. Kikyo! Whipping around, Kagome pushed her power through her hands into the arrow, and sent it flying in a matter of seconds. Opening her eyes, Kagome watched the area around her light up as her own shot of energy sped through the trees. Kagome grabbed another arrow from her quiver in a flash, praying silently that the arrow would do some kind of damage. As a dull thunk began, the forest and everything around Kagome disappeared in a wave of blinding light. She heard her scream lose itself in the torrent of noise around her, and was helplessly thrown from her feet. Holding onto her bow and arrows for all she was worth, Kagome panicked. I didn't mean for the arrow to have that much power! She thought frantically. The noise and light vanished suddenly, dying as quickly as it had begun. Kagome hit the ground, landing painfully on her back. She kept her eyes closed as deafening silence formed around her. Get up!! Get up!! Getting gingerly to her feet, Kagome opened her eyes to the scene before her. The forest in front of her was decimated, in the wide path where her arrow had flown. The destruction left nothing behind, not even the stumps of the mighty trees that had once spent their existence there. Kagome thought little of this, and more of what had become of Kikyo in the chaos. Did...Did I kill her? Kagome thought, feeling horrified. She had just killed someone!  
  
"I'm surprised you came at all, Kagome. I was half expecting you to turn like a coward and hide behind Inuyasha." Came a cold voice from above her. The words rang around the forest meadow eerily as Kagome snapped he head upwards. The night sky above was a deep, syrupy blue, and flecks of stars glimmered hopefully against the large moon. Silhouetted in the unearthly glow of several soul skimmers, Kikyo gracefully floated in the dark sky. Kagome felt a spike of fear as the silent Miko floated down right in front of her. The soul skimmers dispersed around Kikyo as she touched down into the softly waving grasses of the meadow. Standing a full head taller than Kagome, Kikyo had long, flowing hair that fell to her waist and blew around her in the warm breeze. As her ebony hair glinted in the moonlight, her deathly pale face held a stone cold expression. Robes exactly like Kagome's billowed about her, not failing to accent her full figure. A simple bow and arrow were held in her long fingers, and a quiver of leather was slung around her back. Kagome looked her up and down, noting with some pride that the bottom of her robes were badly singed, telling her that she had indeed at least nicked the undead Miko. Looking back to Kikyo's face, Kagome gave her new weapons a squeeze, and felt them warm under her pressure slightly. A beautiful necklace of diamond hung around Kikyo's neck, glittering strangely. Kagome fixed her own eyes with the vacant black stare of Kikyo, and felt her pride surge through her.  
  
The two stood silently for a second, as a silent battle of pride was being waged. Finally, Kikyo spoke. " Since when did a pitiful reincarnation like yourself wield such power? You are not even a shadow of me." She said arrogantly. Kagome felt the sting of these words as if they were a slap to the face. " I have more power than you can possibly imagine, Kikyo!" Kagome spat quickly back. The expression on Kikyo's face did not waver, but instead she countered Kagome's words quickly. " Where did you get those weapons? Not even I was allowed to use the ceremonial bow and arrows of our village. They are not yours to posses, you impersonator." Kikyo snarled softly. " Lady Kaede gave them to me, telling me to use them well. And I will!" Kagome snarled back. I'm not gonna take any crap from her, she thought quickly. Kikyo began to laugh quietly, taking Kagome by surprise. " What's so damn funny Kikyo?" Kagome snapped quickly, feeling her anger rising. The undead Miko in front of her stopped laughing, and spoke in a mocking tone. " Ah, yes. My dear sister who also wishes my death. I shall pay her a visit as soon as I am finished with you."  
  
Kikyo's words rang around the clearing, echoing strangely for such an open forest. Kagome could barely contain her anger, and she felt her power roiling within her, reacting with her emotions. Kikyo smiled again, and spoke with a tone of unnerving clam. "Tell me, how is my Inuyasha?" As her power threatened to explode, Kagome wasted no time in doing what seemed appropriate. Ripping herself from Kikyo's black eyes, Kagome slapped Kikyo as hard and as fast as her body would allow. Her Inuyasha? No way in hell! Kagome screamed to herself. As her hand connected with Kikyo's cold face, a sharp slapping noise resonated around the entire forest it seemed. Staggering back from the unexpected blow, Kikyo gingerly touched her stinging face. The imprint of Kagome's hand was burned into Kikyo's face, as lingering traces of Kagome's Miko power still seared the undead Miko's face from within. Kagome watched Kikyo feel her burned face with soaring pride. This is all she deserves for the trouble she's caused me and my friends, Kagome thought savagely.  
  
Snapping her attention back to Kagome, Kikyo began to radiate her own burning anger into the air around her. The energy poured out transparent around her thin form, sending waves of unseen coldness into Kagome. Gasping, Kagome stumbled back as she felt her very heart begin to freeze from the bone chilling energy. "It is time for you to die, my dear reincarnation." Kikyo spoke, her every word sending stronger waves of energy around her. Bringing her own bow and arrow up to her defense, Kagome watched the fluid movements of Kikyo as if slow motion. The coldness dissipated around Kikyo as she drew out an arrow and notched it, pointing it at Kagome. The arrow burned white, rivaling even the shining stars. As she began to turn, Kagome watched Kikyo release her arrow. Time seemed to speed up as Kagome realized that she would never get out of the way in time. Clutching her bow and arrow to her, Kagome pushed her own warm energy into the air around her. As Kikyo's blinding arrow stole her vision, she prayed that she might somehow live through this. With a mind shattering explosion, Kikyo's energy hit something directly in front of Kagome, and her arrow continued through the madness to bury itself deeply in Kagome's left arm. As the energy dissipated into the air around her, Kagome screamed from the searing pain that was quickly consuming her.  
  
Listening to the echoing of her own agony, Kagome threw herself onto her feet, and ran blindly into the forest. Find shelter in the trees, if only for a second! Don't stop!! As the dark canopy of rustling trees surrounded her, the light from the moon disappeared, leaving Kagome in complete darkness. As she continued to run, dim outlines of trees and rocks seemed to loom towards her. Oxygen burned in her throat, and her body screamed for her to stop. Kagome threw herself behind what looked like a large group of mossy rocks. Panting heavily into the darkness around her, she tried to collect herself. The pain in her arm doubled as she began doing her best to examine the long, feathered shaft that was protruding from her arm. Putting down her bow and arrows, Kagome felt a wave of nausea wash over her as a patch of moonlight illuminated her own blood, that was steadily sliding from the arrow, and down her arm. Her vision began to swim as her body reeled from the sight of blood. Keep it together, you can't let Kikyo win this easily!! It will hurt, but pull the fucking arrow from you arm for the greater good!! This fight is just getting started! Kagome listened to these words, and felt courage overwhelm her nausea and dizziness. Slowly, Kagome raised her trembling fingers to feel the arrow, and how deep it had sunk into her flesh. The wound seared with the slightest touch, but Kagome was determined to conquer her pain. As her fingers traced her own blood soaked skin, she felt the sharp, stone tip of the arrow. It was sticking out through the other side of her arm. Oh god, Kagome breathed silently. Pull it out! Her mind ordered sternly.  
  
Pulling together every once of will power Kagome possessed, she raised her fingers up, and grasped the shaft of the thin arrow. Ignoring the wave of pain that she felt for simply touching the arrow, Kagome braced herself. Closing her eyes, despite the already present darkness, she gritted her teeth together, and pulled the arrow clean out of her tender flesh with a sharp yank. Gasping, Kagome felt herself being consumed by pain, and she screamed out into the silent forest around her. Get up, here comes Kikyo!!!! her senses screamed to her. But Kagome could not get up, much less move at all. Laying on the cold, damp forest ground, she prayed for strength. She prayed for hope. She prayed for anything at all.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Kikyo's POV  
  
Kikyo felt her own power release itself into the arrow she had notched. Looking into the dark night around her, she pointed it directly at the heart of her pathetic reincarnation. Kagome trembled before her, gasping as Kikyo's energy froze the girl from the inside out. As she let go of her arrow, Kikyo felt her power drain form her body as the feathered missile streaked toward the trembling Kagome. Watching with satisfaction and dizziness, Kikyo watched Kagome try to escape the path of the arrow. Suddenly, a wave of energy hit Kikyo, sending her senses reeling around her. What energy is this? She thought furiously. Looking up, Kikyo witnessed her arrow strike a faintly visible shield around Kagome, reinforced by her now shimmering weapons. Uttering a scowl of anger, Kikyo was thrown off her feet, and into the air as her own explosion of energy was rebounded onto her. Closing her eyes, she felt her back contact with the hard ground below her. As her breath was knocked from her, she blinked blood from her eyes. A scream of agony echoed around the clearing as Kikyo struggled to right herself. Her vision clearing, Kikyo looked around only to find a screen of dust settling around her, blinding her from Kagome.  
  
The sound of retreating footsteps reached Kikyo, and she smiled grimly. You won't get away with slapping me that easily, my foolish little reincarnation. Kikyo thought savagely. As she staggered to her feet, she found it immensely painful to breath. Some of my ribs must be broken, Kikyo realized faintly as she felt her chest gingerly. The meadow finally cleared of dust, and she began searching the bare dirt below her for her own bow and arrows. As she saw the gleam of her leather quiver against the moonlight, Kikyo stooped to pick up her weapons. Her vision began to swim as she leaned over, and Kikyo was not even aware that she had fallen face first into the ground. The pain in her ribs doubled, and Kikyo did the only thing that she knew would save her. Reaching into her mind, Kikyo sent out a mental signal to her glowing soul skimmers. As she lay on the dusty ground, Kikyo tried to clear the stars from her vision. The night sky winked at her from above, and slid in and out of focus.  
  
Her soul skimmers slid into the clearing soundlessly, each carrying a glimmering soul in it's claws. Releasing them above Kikyo, she felt the warmth of the souls absorb into her flesh as her energy began to return with unnerving speed. Pulling herself to her feet, Kikyo heard another scream of pain echo throughout the forest. Turning and smiling, Kikyo shouldered her weapons, and sped off into the forest. The darkness consumed her, and Kikyo began gathering her Miko powers for another assault. As she neared Kagome's energy signal, Kikyo felt her smile increase. Her reincarnation was putting up less of a fight than Kikyo had anticipated. Focusing her limited vision in front of her, Kikyo smiled as two shards of the Shikon jewel glittered into the night behind some large rocks. "That fool, " Kikyo said softly, " She's still wearing the shards, I can find her where ever she hides." Notching another arrow, Kikyo sent her energy out into the tip. "My soul is mine," She whispered. It was all over.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ ??????'s POV  
  
As the breeze fluttered through the door curtain, she struggled against her sluggish limbs. The wind carried the scent of Kagome's blood, and Kikyo's malice. Small explosions were reaching her keen ears, sounding violent even from the distance away they were. Looking around the darkness of the room, she looked sadly at her companions. They were sprawled out unceremoniously on top of one another, sleeping strangely. Their heartbeats were alarmingly slow, and the blood circulated sluggishly throughout their veins. As she struggled to her feet, her instincts began kicking in. Crawling over the bodies with demon determination, she was soon in the fresh air of the village. As her blood combated the strange herbs she had drunk, she smelled the air. Where was Kagome? As the girl's gentle scent reached her, she took off following it, watching the fire consume her limbs. Charging through the black forest, she reached a large outcropping of rocks. Surveying the scene, her senses went wild as waves of freezing energy washed over her. Kagome was about to be disintegrated, laying helpless behind the rocks, and Kikyo was gathering her energy into a weapon of some sort. If Inuyasha can't protect his girl right now, she thought bravely, then I will.  
  
Author's note: Oooooooh, so who was able to resist the sleeping drugs? Is Kagome about to become ash that will scatter to the night's breeze? Or will Kikyo get a nasty turn of events in Kagome's favor? Eh heh heh heh heh....you'll have to read to find out! Thanks seriously for reading everything I have done so far, and I will continue to write! But let me know what you think! Questions? Comments? Flames? Just review please! Thanks everyone, I love ya all! See ya! 


	12. Suicidal Strike Back

Author's Note: Ok ok people, I'm writing this just after I've read the saddest damn thing I have ever had the privilege to read. And I'm listening to Evanescence, (one of my fav. Bands.) So this chapter might be sad, or it might not, I'll just have to see. So here we go with chapter twelve!!  
  
Reviewers to thank: You all are sooooooo sweet! I've gotten so many reviews for the last chapter, it's really stunning! Thanks to : Corinnetkn24, LadyKaa28, Kcamp003, AnimeObsessionFantasy, AnimeAngel0123, Devil Girl 61, Momentum, Gigi-chan,  
  
Dedication: Fatcat11388, here go in Sophmore year! Hell yeah!  
  
Disclamer: Alrighty then, I don't own Inuyasha, or I wouldn't be writing this right now!  
  
Three Days Time, The Third Day, night Ch. 12: Suicidal Strike Back  
  
( General POV )  
  
As a point of steadily increasing light overwhelmed the darkness of the forest, even the mighty stars above seemed to dim their light in awe on this tremendous power. As the arrow glowed brilliantly, the figure behind the weapon was illuminated eerily by the light. Kikyo's long, black hair was flowing wildly behind her, catching the light and showing off it's purple highlights. The billowing robes about her were also whipped back, but the Miko didn't seem to notice as her eternally black eyes focused forward. The slender young Kagome behind the rocks Kikyo was aiming at was also bathed in the light of the arrow, but didn't seem to notice. Kagome's pale face was contorted in pain, and her left arm was bleeding profusely. Her thin frame shook with occasional shivers, but otherwise she seemed unconscious. Just as Kikyo smiled a cold, lifeless smile, another figure raced into the scene. As the shining arrow was released, a massive cat raced against the speed of the tiny feathered shaft. The cat was surrounded in otherworldly flames, lighting up the ground around it as it raced toward the unconscious woman. Her fangs glinting viciously, Kirara ran with more speed than she ever had in her life. Just as she closed her mouth around Kagome's still form, she threw herself into the air, using the light breeze as a path into the dark heavens above her.  
  
The arrow smashed into the rocks below as a scream of fury erupted from Kikyo. The energy engulfed the forest for miles around, simply blowing everything it touched into cinders and ash that scattered to the wind. The escaping cat was thrown off balance with the force of the blast, and hurled further into the night sky, while the Miko below enveloped herself in a shield against her own power. Anyone who happened to witness these events from a safe distance got a very spectacular show indeed. A massive spectral mushroom cloud of white energy consumed the forest. Within this energy, a small bubble containing what looked like a human could be seen. A giant demon swirling in flames was thrown from the explosion, and down further into the still living part of the forest. Deafening noise consumed the land for miles around, and for a few moments, chaos reigned in the forest. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Kagome's POV  
  
As the world turned to madness around her, Kagome felt herself floating through the air. Cracking an eye open, she was able to register the dark night sky through her blurry vision. Her mind began to spin quickly with questions. Where am I, and how did I get in the air? Am I....am I dead? As she questioned her situation, Kagome she composed herself enough to lift her head, and open both eyes. What she saw gave her enough of a shock to knock her dizziness out of her system. She was heading towards a safe part of the forest, dangling from the glittering fangs of the spectral cat Kirara. "Kirara! what are you doing here? I thought I knocked you out!" Kagome questioned furiously, her mind racing. Kirara didn't make any noise, but kept her focus on their descent into black forest below them. Kagome didn't understand why her poison didn't work, what if Kaede didn't pick the right herbs? Oh god, what if the others are on the way?  
  
The pit of Kagome's stomach dropped even more at the thought of this. Looking down, she felt the softness of the leaves brush her face as they lowered into the forest. It wasn't completely dark, Kagome noted, because Kirara's fire cast some light on their surroundings. As Kagome felt the damp ground beneath her, she turned to face Kirara. She surveyed the cat by the light of the flames, staring deep into her demonic red eyes. They seemed to reprimand Kagome for taking on such a task. Feeling her back with a sudden pang of worry, she felt her sacred weapons still hanging securely from her robes. Thank god, Kagome breathed. As she felt her questions rise up again, she turned her attention back to Kirara, but found the cat walking behind Kagome instead. Wondering what the Neko was doing, Kagome suddenly found herself standing perfectly still. Nudging Kagome's pierced arm, the cat began to lick the wound with her feather soft tongue. Kagome winced, expecting it to hurt, but instead a wondrous feeling washed over her as the cat continued to clean the blood and dirt off of her wound. There, in the darkness of the forest, Kagome began to wonder what became of Kikyo. She's not dead, you know. Her mind informed her. How do I know that? Kagome questioned. Because if you focus on her Miko power, you'll find her. You've barely put up a fight, against Kikyo. What a weakling.. Kagome felt the sting of these words on her pride.  
  
Looking down at Kirara, Kagome noticed that her entire sleeve for that arm was missing, and that the wound was strangely beginning to heal slightly. It certainly doesn't hurt anymore, she told herself. How did Kikyo find me so quickly, and how is it that she is so unharmed? She asked with a frown, but the voice answered The damage might be internal. Just because you can't see it, that doesn't mean it's not there. Focusing on the forces around her, Kagome felt a massive power moving toward her. Kikyo! She's coming! Am I ready? Reaching into her weapons, Kagome removed another arrow, and pulled her bow off her back. Hell yeah, you're ready! Use some strategy this time, though! The voice assured her. With a surge of pride, Kagome thought of a plan quickly. Looking to Kirara, who was still tending to her arm, Kagome felt her pride soften. Kirara should leave, what if she gets hurt? She's all Sango has left... "Kirara?" Kagome began softly. Kirara paused in her cleaning of the wound, and turned her luminous eyes up to Kagome's face. " I owe my life to you once again, and that is something I don't know how to repay quite yet. Thank you, but now you must go back to Lady Kaede's hut, and watch over the others. If you got hurt here.." Kagome trailed off, feeling her throat tighten at the thought of the loving Demon injured. Kirara seemed to consider Kagome's words for a minuet or two. Her flames intensified, and she gave a soft growl. Instead of turning and leaving, Kirara reached up to Kagome's neck. What's she doing? Kagome wondered. Once again, she felt the need to sit still, and with a gentle tug, Kirara removed Kagome's necklace of the two glittering Shikon Jewel Shards.  
  
With a gasp, Kagome looked at the two glittering fragments, shimmering defiantly against the pitch black of the forest. "That's how she found me, she sensed the jewel shards." Kagome whispered to herself. Kikyo's coming, quickly, do something! Her mind screamed. Kagome turned to look into the blackness around her, and then turned to Kirara. "GO!" She whispered vehemently to the Neko. Holding the necklace in her mouth, the cat gave a small growl again, and launched herself into the night sky above the shade of trees. As the firelight disappeared, Kagome felt herself fall into the eerie silence and blackness around her. Hold on girl, we're gonna get Kikyo back! Kagome told herself, laying down on the ground. Feeling into the forest around her, she felt Kikyo approaching from her right side. Turning herself that way, Kagome put her bow and arrow before her, and lay still on the damp ground. Playing dead always works, she thought. Making sure that she was absolutely motionless, Kagome waited in the darkness.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Kikyo's POV  
  
As the forest deepened around her, Kikyo became slightly more grateful for the small patches of moonlight that spilled onto the ground from above. Her breathing was ragged, and she felt a sharp pain with every intake of air. Most of my ribs are probably broken, she thought lamely. Her thoughts turned back to the previous events, and she felt anger rise up at her defeat. Where did that giant cat come from? She wondered angrily. (a/n: I dunno if Kikyo has ever seen Kirara, but let's just say she hasn't.) The flames that swirled around the giant Demon emitted a power that distracted me, and I let it go a second to late, curse it! Still cursing silently under her breath, Kikyo followed her reincarnation's energy signal. It waxed and waned, telling Kikyo that either Kagome was injured badly, or experiencing powerful emotions. As she neared Kagome, Kikyo came upon a truly massive tree. Pausing to catch her breath and stare blankly at the majestic display of Nature, Kikyo noticed the tree's huge twisting roots. They rose far above the ground, made of sturdy, knarld old wood. Twisting in and out of themselves, they formed a sort of maze.  
  
One particularly large root held something within it's elderly wood that caught Kikyo's eye. It gleamed and shimmered, reflecting every facet of light that brushed it's smooth, flawless surface. Walking forward cautiously, Kikyo came upon the a small pool of water held gently inside of the root. The moon from above shone into it's crystal waters, and Kikyo watched as a steady drip came from the dew laden leaves above. Seeing her reflection, Kikyo noticed that even though most of her flowing robes were singed, the delicate necklace of diamond was not marred by so much as a single burn. The tiny gems within it's design reflected to off of the pool, giving the water even more of an unearthly glow. Frowning at this, Kikyo tried to tug the jewelry off of her thin neck. As she pulled harder and harder, all that she accomplished was to cut into her neck slightly. It would not come off. Wincing, Kikyo turned form the pool in disgust. I must find that pathetic Miko, she thought absently, still tugging at the necklace. And somewhere, in the very darkest corners of her mind, Kikyo swore she could hear someone laughing.  
  
As Kikyo crept through the trees, she glimpsed from behind one cautiously. With a smile of satisfaction, Kikyo saw Kagome laying motionless on the forest floor. The fire cat demon was nowhere near, and the poor, pathetic Miko was completely defenseless. Smiling, Kikyo stepped from behind her tree, walking through the darkness and notching arrow. Stopping directly in front of Kagome, Kikyo looked down upon the young woman. "It's over, my pathetic reincarnation." Kikyo said, aiming her arrow at Kagome's heart. A sudden movement and burst of power took Kikyo by complete surprise as Kagome rose to her knees faster than lightening. " NO KIKYO, I'TS OVER FOR YOU!!" Kagome shouted into the silent forest. Kikyo dropped her weapons as a flash of power erupted before her, blinding her from seeing anything. Raising her arms over her face, She began to raise a shield, knowing full on that it was too late. This was not going to end well...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Kagome's POV  
  
As she threw her energy into the arrow before her, Kagome felt the warmth draining from her body. The forest lit up brilliantly, and everything was once again consumed by the blinding white light. As she aimed her arrow blindly, Kagome prayed into her weapons. Please, hit her.....  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ General POV  
  
As Kagome released her arrow, she fell to the ground. The arrow shone with a light that had never been seen here on earth, and never would be seen again. As it struck a weak shield around the mighty Kikyo, the earth around the two Mikos crumbled and disintegrated. Two bodies were flung into the still existing forest around the blast radius. When Kikyo was thrown back, she lost consciousness as an arrow buried itself in the tender flesh of her stomach. Kagome lost consciousness prior to being flung into the night sky. Her robes were burned to scraps, and her arm began bleeding anew. Landing in trees, both the Mikos would be inanimate for at least an hour by their own wills. The blast continued to devastate the land, lighting up the dark sky above. As the destruction finally ceased, both fighters had been mortally injured, bleeding from various wounds. Kagome was cradled gently in the boughs of a swaying tree. Her ebony black hair flowed behind her, while the scraps of her clothing moved with the breeze. Her creamy face was pain filled, but somehow showed a streak of pride. Her weapons were glowing faintly, strangely still clutched to the young woman even after all the madness. Kikyo lay in the top of a tree, her robes also ruined. The moon illuminated her cold face, still tensed in concentration and fear. Her pale skin was bleeding gently, but she did not notice. As the land quieted, the fight between the mikos was about to begin again.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Naraku's POV  
  
Glaring up at the moon, Naraku fought Kikyo's small spirit for control of the woman's battered body. Laughing quietly, he felt himself sink into her flesh, feeling his limbs move with hers. Opening her eyes, he paid her dizzy vision no mind. Kikyo's little reincarnation has to much power for her own good, Naraku thought savagely. Climbing out of the tree he was held in, Naraku ignored Kikyo's screaming body. Looking in the direction the other young Miko had flown in, Naraku began to trudge across the damp forest floor. Pulling the arrow out of the bleeding wound in Kikyo's stomach, Naraku began to laugh into the darkness. " It's time for you to die, my dear Kagome."  
  
Author's note: Well, Kagome certainly proved that she's no weakling in my eyes, what do you all think? Was it good? I got the most reviews ever on the last chapter, and I'm hoping for the same on this chapter! Thanks everyone, you all are the best. Leave a review for me on the way, and I'll see everyone in the next chapter! Love ya, BYE! 


	13. Sunset Approches

Author's Note: hey hey hey everyone! Ok, I really want to thank everyone for their tremendous support of the last chapter! I was kinda nervous about it, because I've never written a battle scene before, but I guess it went ok! So here we go with the thirteenth chapter of my story! *waves flag and does a little dance*  
  
Reviewers to thank: I'm so grateful for you all! More than words can express! Thanks to : Momentum, Katzztar, AnimeobsessionFantasy, Elventeen, Averi Malee, Tao, AnimeAngel0123, Ladykaa28, My Love Inuyasha, gigi-chan, Yanou, mYjeSTikgiRL The FrozenCow, and anyone else who reviewed my story! I love you all, god bless you!!!  
  
Dedication: As always, to Fatcat11388. You are the best!!  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't Inuyasha. It would be neat if I did though! bah!!!  
  
Three Days Time, The third day, hours before sunset. Ch. 13, Sunset Approaches  
  
*Dream...  
I challenge you to a fight in three days time...You are not even a shadow of me...Kagome, I want some answers!!! What are you hiding?? Wake up Kagome... Ye must free my sisters soul, child...He sulks around all day, waiting for you to come back!!...I won't lie, not to those eyes...Wake up Kagome! I will tell you everything in two days time, I swear... I will die in two days ...Tell me how is MY Inuyasha doing??...My Inuyasha...My Inuyasha...Wake up Kagome!!... Shippo, promise me that whatever happens, you will look out for Inuyasha?...Inuyasha...I do... I really do love him...She's coming, Wake up Kagome! I'm sorry, Inuyasha........ Wake up Kagome, WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*End dream..  
  
With a gasp, reality came screaming back to Kagome, who found her surroundings a total shock. As she tried to get up, her head reeled, making her go limp again. Her blurry vision began to clear slowly but surely, revealing the insides of a large tree. She was cradled in the branches of a large tree, nestled within heaps of feather soft leaves. Bits and pieces of the lightening night sky winked at her from above the tree, and Kagome settled into confusion. How did I get here, she wondered. The memory of her power explosion came back to her quickly, and Kagome smiled, despite her situation. Kikyo was about to kill me, I did what I had to. She assured herself. As energy began to leak into her limbs, Kagome lifted her head again to survey the damage she had done to herself. The weak light that was available showed Kagome that she was bleeding from light scratches all over her skin, including her pierced arm once again. The once flowing robes that had spilled about her, were now lifting with the breeze, nothing more than scraps. They barely even cover the essentials, Kagome noted with a blush. Pain began to filter throughout her as she surveyed her body, and that was when she noticed them. Still clinging to her, Kagome found her delicately carved weapons. The gems within their wood glittered eagerly with any light, and seemed to encourage her to get up. Fixing her gaze on them, she raised her hands to give her faithful weapons a loving squeeze. The wood warmed quickly under her touch, and began to glow faintly. Smiling, Kagome turned her attention to more serious matters.  
  
Sitting painfully up, Kagome began to wonder what had happened to Kikyo. I know she's still alive, she told herself. Suddenly, Kagome recalled her dream. Someone was calling me, Kagome thought to herself with a frown. They said, she's coming. Realizing with a start who that meant, Kagome snapped her attention to her surrounding again. Not a sound could be heard but the music of the trees swaying in the breeze. No footsteps, no swish of evil soul skimmers, no horribly cold laugh echoing through her head. Nothing. You've got to feel her out, I can feel her coming. Scolded her subconscious. Shifting in her leafy seat, Kagome seriously doubted she had any energy left. Still, reaching into herself, Kagome looked for the warmth of her own Miko powers. Closing her eyes, she felt the darkness of her mind pull her in. Searching somewhat desperately, she felt not even a warm touch. Panicking, Kagome searched harder. Please god, don't let me defenseless. With a sudden rush, she found the warmth that she was looking for. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome spread it out gently into the surrounding area, looking for Kikyo. As her power clashed with something of massive power, Kagome pulled her energy back with horror. What she had felt was more powerful than anything she had ever felt. It was not one person, but two. Climbing out of the tree despite her pain, Kagome squeezed her weapons in fear. She knew that there was no mistake. Kikyo was coming, oh yes. But so was Naraku.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Kirara's POV  
  
As a small kitten stood outside of the elderly village healer's hut, her fur was visibly on end. Kirara sniffed every wisp of the breeze that passed her, eagerly awaiting the news it carried. Her blood red eyes glowed with concern, and worry. The explosion that had taken place an hour or two ago had rattled what felt like the very foundations of the earth. The embers of still charged power had floated into the village, bearing Kagome's scent all over them. This told her that Kagome had attempted to blow Kikyo off the face of the planet. Turning her eyes skyward, Kirara glanced at the now faint stars above. The sky was fading from it's nightly darkness. The colors of sunrise were just beginning to mingle in with the milky midnight blue. Turning her head back to the hut behind her, Kirara sensed her friends. Judging by their breathing and heart rates, sunrise would mean the end of the drug's effect on them. Though Kirara was still puzzled at the lack of effect the drug had on her, she didn't ponder it too much. As another breath of wind passed her, Kirara eagerly sniffed at it's contents.  
  
With a wave of relief, she smelled Kagome's blood, but also her movements, which meant that she was still alive. Shaking her head to clear her nose, the chain of Shikon Shards around her neck clinked together gently. Smelling the air again, she smelled the devastation of the forest. Then, a scent mixed with another. The first scent was that of the mysterious Kikyo, who was also still alive. Kirara felt her power explode within her as she recognized Naraku's scent. Kagome might not know, she thought furiously. Charging into the forest once again, she felt the wind rush past her as she bounded onward to Kagome's aid. As she felt her limbs lengthening and her fire swirling about her, Kirara prayed for sunrise.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Kikyo/Naraku's POV  
  
"You half demon bastard, get out of my body!" Kikyo hissed in her own mind. As she felt herself detached from her own body, Kikyo wanted to scream for not realizing what Naraku's necklace was for earlier. "It's obvious that you cannot even handle your own pathetic reincarnation. It is pitiful, even for you, Kikyo. I have taken matters into my own hands." Naraku informed her coldly. As he spoke, his own deep voice issued forth from Kikyo's lips, sounding very strange indeed. "I will send you to hell!" She raged to him. Kikyo watched as a twisted smile appeared on her own bloody face, and Naraku's insolent laugh began to ring throughout the oddly silent forest. He didn't reply, but continued to walk lamely across the damp forest floor.  
  
Kikyo hated to feel so powerless, having never known such a feeling in life or death. She watched herself move from outside her own body, confused as to her own whereabouts. Surveying her body, she noticed her billowing robes had been reduced to tatters, hanging pathetically on her pale skin. There were cuts all over her, bleeding lightly from the explosion. As she looked at the pitiful state of her body, her attention was drawn to the large bloody hole in the middle of her abdomen, which was currently bleeding horribly. With a flutter of panic, she realized what would happen if her body died. I will never obtain Inuyasha at that point, Kikyo thought painfully. He is mine, not hers. Inuyasha belongs to me, and I must insure that this situation will come out to my advantage. "Naraku, you fool." Kikyo said quietly. "If my body dies, you will have no way to fight Kagome. What are you doing?"  
  
Listening to Kikyo's words, Naraku's eyes traveled around the dark forest. He could hear her every thought, and didn't like them at all. So, she truly does still huger for Inuyasha's life, he thought absently. He could indeed feel the pain that Kikyo's body was experiencing. Each step was agony, and every drop of blood shone against her pale skin. He didn't expect her to be so battle worn when he took over her body, and realized that he had no idea how to heal her. She cannot heal by absorbing the power of other demon, like I can, Naraku considered. I will just have to use caution. This pathetic Miko will be worn out, and no match for me. As he sensed her presence coming nearer, he could tell that she knew he was coming. Despite his situation, Naraku twisted Kikyo's face into a smile. It was all going to be too easy.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ General POV  
  
Steadying herself on the soft grass beneath her, Kagome hardened her will for the coming evil. Bringing out another arrow, she notched it smoothly despite her shaking hands. In truth, she knew she was scared. She was about to take on Naraku and Kikyo both. How long will I really last? She wondered. Aiming the fine point of the arrow into the black forest around her, Kagome was glad she was in a slight clearing. There was more light, so she could better see her target. And there in the darkness, she waited. Hours seemed to pass until she could hear heavy footsteps coming through the brush. Tightening her hold on the bow and arrow, Kagome watched as the bruised and clearly bloody Kikyo made her way into the clearing. Like herself, Kikyo's robes were shredded and worthless. But she also held no weapon. Locked on her face was a truly evil grin, and Kagome knew then and there that Kikyo was not controlling her body.  
  
"ah, my dear Kagome. You knew we were coming indeed. Then you also know, my battle worn Miko, that you are about to die" Naraku said in his cold, smooth voice. As the long grass between them rippled in the breeze, everything seemed to slow sown to Kagome. With a sure shot, she released her arrow holding a minute amount of power within it's tip. It illuminated the surroundings around them, flashing like gem in the pale light. He dodged it easily, and before Kagome knew what was happening, Naraku was right in front of her. Her face seared in pain as his fist connected with her soft skin. Her vision starred over as she flew backwards on impact, hr head reeling. Get up, fight back! Her mind screamed. Throwing herself up, Naraku made for another punch. But this time, Kagome was ready. Throwing her foot out and up, she caught his chin in a high kick. Kikyo's head snapped back, and she fell to the ground in an ungainly manner. Giving Kagome a few precious seconds of time, she planted her feet firmly on the ground, and discarded her bow and quiver. If that's the way Naraku wants to play, let him get a taste of a twenty first century ass kicking! Kagome's subconscious laughed. Wishing she felt as cocky, Kagome readied herself.  
  
As Kikyo's rose form the ground, the air around her seemed to darken. Her eyes gleamed with Naraku's hatred, and blood was dripping from her mouth. She took a moment to steady herself, then her eyes snapped up to strike Kagome with a glare colder than the frozen wastes of earth. Naraku threw Kikyo's body at Kagome as quick as a viper, catching her in the left shoulder with Kikyo's balled up fist. Pain blossomed from Kagome's entire arm, and the already bloody arrow wound began to bleed anew with sickening vigor. Falling to the ground, Kagome kicked out her leg and felt it contact with the soft, coldness of Kikyo's skin. They both hit the ground, and remained inanimate for several seconds. Naraku threw himself up, cursing the world for the limitations Kikyo's injured body was causing him. Violently coughing, he felt the coppery taste of blood scorch Kikyo's throat. Kikyo couldn't handle much more of this. "Damn it," Naraku cursed under his breath. She was proving more of a challenge than he had expected. Kikyo's voice laughed out of nowhere, chiding him for being so quick to assume an easy victory. Watching Kagome rising from the ground, he quickly began to calculate his options.  
  
Kagome watched Naraku with tense muscles, ready to dodge again of he attacked. He seemed to be at a loss with Kikyo's injured body. He surveyed her with glittering eyes, making Kagome shiver under his gaze. What could he possibly be thinking about that would stop our fight? Kagome wondered. Out of the corners of her eyes, she noticed the sky that was an infusion of color and light. Dawn is coming, she thought with no particular purpose. Naraku made up his mind slightly gleefully. He would kill this girl even of it meant killing Kikyo. That would rid him of Onigumo's lingering wishes for good. Standing up again, he noticed that Kagome was distracted. This is it! Naraku thought triumphantly. Launching himself forward, he brought his fist to the side of Kagome's head. Intending to break her blood vessels and kill her outright, he watched in slow motion as she realized she couldn't react in time. She closed her eyes as Naraku felt his fist come in contact with her skull. With shattering force Kagome blacked out.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Kagome's POV  
  
As she experienced pain beyond reason, Kagome's world faded to black. She felt herself float down into the deepest, darkest corners of her mind. The point from which there was no return. Her last thoughts floated across the void of her mind, strangely sharp and loud. I'm sorry Inuyasha...It's over...it's all over.  
  
Just as she was descending into death, something happened. With a wondrous rush of feeling, Kagome didn't quite know what was happening. Feeling and warmth sped back into her body, and her mind began to replay events of the past. Her meeting of Inuyasha, her night at the temple of the spider heads, Inuyasha pulling her from Miroku's wandering hands, Inuyasha saving her from Naraku's trap and Kikyo's vengence, and then, Kagome's kiss with Inuyahsa, only a day ago. As Kagome floated back to an alert level of consciousness, she became aware of her own Miko power flowing through her body. It was comforting, and with it's strength, she opened her eyes to a very different scene than when she had almost died. Her own powers raged as she watched Kikyo battling off a familiar fire cat. Kill him, her power begged. With ease, Kagome lifted herself of the soft, damp earth, and made for her weapons. Her mind was clear, and her soul was on fire. It's now or never, and Naraku will die for his crimes, Kagome thought as she notched a now fiercely glittering arrow.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Naraku's POV  
  
Angrily taking another swipe at the large fire youkai that was hissing at spitting at him, Naraku felt his frustration growing. I finish off the miko, to deal with this? He though angrily. As the sun pierced the sky above, the last remaining traces of darkness disintegrated. Hardly noticing as a column of fire swept past him, Naraku dodged as best he could in Kikyo's dieing body. Landing painfully on the ground, a point of intense light caught his attention. Turning quickly to this new threat, Naraku witnessed the angry face of a half living Miko, squinting down the shaft of an arrow. Kagome smiled slowly, and Naraku felt the power of her arrow. As Kirara made another dive, he stood completely still. How the hell am I supposed to get out of this one? He raged, turning his black eyes from the intensity of the arrow.  
  
And miles away, in a sleepy little village, the strange potent smell cleared from the air of a particular hut. As it's inhabitants stirred, a pair of amber gold eyes shot open. They began to tinge with red as smells reached his nose, and Inuyasha was now angrier than he could ever remember being in his entire life.  
  
Author's Note: uh oh, now Inuyasha's awake! And Kagome ALMOST died, but not quite! Will she still? Maybe, maybe not. But ok, I heard that in an Inuyasha manga, or movie or something, Inuyasha and Kagome actually kiss?!?!?!?!?!?! Is this true? When does it happen, where, and how can I see it? Someone pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaseeee tell me!! I'm really excited to know, that would be awesome!! So please let me know, and leave me a review on your way out! Love yall lots, Bye! 


	14. The tears of lovers separated

Author's Note: Hey hey hey everyone, I'm back, and ready to go with this next chapter of Three Days Time! Well, the story is winding down to it's final events, and I'm thinking there might be a possible death happening soon! * wink wink* heh heh heh..who will it be, though? Both Miko's are hurt, but it just depends on several things! Well, I wanna thank you all for letting me know about the second movie, thanks for all the web site recommendations, I'll check them all! You guys rock! Love ya, bye!  
  
Reviewers to Thank!: Omigod, I really feel honored to receive this much support from everyone! Your comments really inspire and help the story to keep it's vibe! Thanks to: Lavinia 1, LadyKaa28, Angel Dawn, Momentum, AnimeAngel0123, Yanou, Kagome-247, TheFrozenCow, Katzztar, Lilin's Gal, Inu-dude, Elventeen, AnimeObsesionFantasy, Violet Rose 4, And everyone who reviewed. Thanks, and god bless!  
  
Disclaimer: The only way I could ever own Inuyasha is if I got wasted, and told myself that I did. That's obviously never gonna happen, so I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
WARNING!!!!!!!!!: Ok ladies and gentlemen, this chapter contains the evil plot twist that I have been wanting to write for a while. Damn, that Naraku thinks of everything!! Heh heh heh..  
  
Three Days Time, The Forth Day, Just after sunset Ch. 14, The tears of lovers separated  
  
Inuyasha felt energy surge through him as his demonic senses went haywire. The world was spinning as the blood scents of Kikyo, Naraku, Kirara, and Kagome swirled about in the now stronger wind. He barely noticed his companions in the hut awaken, both confused and dizzy. His vision was swimming in red as he felt himself lose control of his power. Someone's hurting them, Inuyasha...His brain said simply. Kill them. With a snarl, Inuyasha's face began to burn as blue and purple markings seared into his skin. Gleaming fangs lengthened themselves beyond his lips, and his soft golden orb eyes hardened into tiny blue slits amongst a seething red backing. Inuyasha's claws sharpened themselves to a murderous point, and his human heart burned into that of a full demon. My mate.. is hurt..blood.. kill, everything...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ General POV  
  
The warm, darkness of Kaede's hut was still spinning as the inhabitants wondered what had happened. Miroku sat wearily up, stretching and blinking against the strange wind that was invading the hut. His companion Sango was up and alert in a flash, though still a bit sluggish. Shippo slept on, despite Miroku's attempts to wake him. Kaede awoke with a look of dread on her face, and sat slowly up. Her eyes were devoid of hope, and did not hold so much as a glimmer. Standing up, Miroku looked over to Inuyasha, and began slowly backing away, grabbing Sango and Kaede as he did so. " Miroku, what..." Sango began irritably. Looking behind her, Sango witnessed Inuyasha begin to transform into a full demon. Even in the darkness, she could clearly see his blood red eyes shining horribly. She gasped, and then the puzzle fell into place in her mind. "Oh gods, where's Kagome?" Sango gasped, looking wildly into the darkness around her. As she searched in vain, Shippo awoke, and began to sob loudly. " Where's Kagome? Why isn't she here? she's always here! KAGOME!!!!!! Come back, Kagome!" The little Kitsune sobbed. Kaede scooped him up quickly, but Inuyasha had already noticed them.  
  
Inuyasha crouched on the wooden floor, resting on his knuckles. His demonic eyes froze his friends with their backs against the wall, and he began to advance upon them slowly. He did not seem to recognize his companions, and stopped dangerously close to them.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Miroku's POV  
  
As he watched Inuyasha advance upon himself and his friends, Miroku's mind was traveling in a million different direction. His senses were going wild as they felt Kagome's life force signal barely showing. His heart was telling him that Sango and the others were now in danger, and that he needed to do anything and everything to stop Inuyasha. Yet his body was groaning from the lingering effects of whatever Kagome had drugged them with. As his eyes focused blurrily on Inuyasha, Miroku stepped forward, standing now between a full bore demon and his loved ones. "Inuyasha, stop, you don't want to hurt us. We need to go find Lady Kagome." Miroku stated softly to the angry youkai. Inuyasha froze, and glared at Miroku with his icy blue eyes. "Kagome?" Inuyasha rasped out, looking confused now. " Kagome...Kagome!..KAGOME!" Inuyasha raged. Miroku watched in amazement as Inuyasha's eyes flashed, and he went tearing out the door as a blur in red. As the evil presence left the hut, Miroku sighed, but immediately turned back to the matter of Kagome.  
  
His heart felt heavy as he wondered at the fate of his friend. Well, don't just sit there and wonder, you Baka! Miroku's subconscious screamed. Feeling courage well up within him, Miroku turned on his heel to face his frightened and confused friends. " We cannot remain idle! I fear that Lady Kagome is in trouble, and we must go to her aid!" Miroku announced loudly. Suddenly, all traces of tiredness vanished from within him, and Miroku felt supercharged. His friend's faces hardened, and they nodded in unison. Even tiny Shippo seemed to lose his childish energy. He seemed ready for battle, and angry as well. "Miroku, Kirara is gone. Were gonna have run for it." Sango announced gravely. Looking around silently, Miroku noticed the small youkai's absence and nodded. " Well!" Shippo announced impatiently. " In that case, it's my turn to help!" Shippo beckoned to his friends, and raced out of the hut. Miroku followed outside closely to find Shippo holding a small leaf in his hand, looking sure and resolute. "Shippo child, What.." Kaede began as she noticed the Kitsune. With a high jump into the air, Miroku watched as Shippo spun around and disappeared in a cloud of smoke with a yell of  
" TRANSFORM!!" As the smoke cleared, Miroku gasped.  
  
Standing in front of Sango, Miroku, and Kaede, was a massive horse, at least four times the size of a normal one. It's fox red hair glinted in the new sunlight, and it held Shippo's trademark googley eyes. "Let's go!" The horse called angrily. Miroku hesitated, knowing the weakness of Shippo's spells. How long could he really hold all three of them? "Shippo, are you sure you can do this? Do you have the strength?" Miroku questioned gently, seeing his friends nod with his words. The horse before them stamped it's massive hoof angrily, sending clouds of dust everywhere. " Kagome is hurt, I can smell her blood. I'm not a fighter damn it, but Kagome is the only parent I have left. And I will do whatever it takes to save her." Shippo announced triumphantly. " Now you can either sit there and doubt me, or you can get on and help Kagome!" Miroku felt these words as sharply as a pass from Sango's boomerang. Looking down at Lady Sango and Lady Kaede, he witnessed the old woman smile. "Sometimes," Kaede said softly, "The smallest person can have the greatest strength of soul."  
  
With that, Miroku felt his courage mount up again. Walking to the horse's side, Miroku swung himself up with some difficulty using the support of his golden staff. Offering a hand to Sango, her soft fingers slipped between his, and she climbed up carefully with her Boomerang hanging off of her back. Sango helped Kaede up, and soon all three of them were sitting tensely on Shippo's horse back. " Let's go Shippo!" Miroku cried, and with a mighty lurch, the cavalry of Kagome's friends sped through the forest to her aid.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ General POV at the battle  
  
Naraku's mind reacted with unnatural speed as he twisted around in mid air, slashing the giant fire cat in the side with some of his own poison from Kikyo's fingers. As he felt a massive demonic power approaching he called upon Kikyo's power, and formed a barrier around the area, making sure that his insurance was inside. He finally turned to focus on Kagome, but the problem was that he did so a split second to late. As the light of a half alive Miko shone in her arrow, the power refracted into Kagome's eyes, causing them to glow strangely. With a tweak of her fingers, Kagome let go of her arrow, watching it with now hollow eyes as it sped directly at her target. With a sickening thunk, the light disappeared and buried itself inside of Kikyo's already wounded abdomen. Kagome heard an angry roar, and witnessed a strange black wind expel directly from Kikyo's body just before the explosion. What was that? Kagome wondered calmly, but was interrupted as the explosion took place. As she was thrown backwards, she did not witness the fate of the mighty Kikyo. The power ripped through her, and with a spray of blood, Kikyo's thin body was ripped clean in half. ( a/n: GASP!!!! Ladies and gentleman, is this the end of the mighty Kikyo?) As the noise quieted, the clearing fell still. Kagome lay still temporarily, and her companion Kirara got up quickly from her blast of Kagome's power and rushed to the Injured Miko's side.  
  
Neither noticed the figure in a white pelt sweep into the clearing, carrying another in it's arms. As a fluid black wind swept into the mouth of the body in the white figure's arms, a pair of ice cold blue eyes opened. The body lifted itself out of the baboon skin-clad figure's arms, and shook out it's long black hair. With a disgusted "Feh," Naraku turned in his proper body to the golem before him. The white fur of his trademark baboon pelt shone in the sun, and Naraku motioned to his creation. "Fix the wench's body. Her vermin soul skimmers are around here somewhere. And be quick about it." Naraku ordered, indicating Kikyo's bleeding body halves. The golem nodded, gathered the body, and raced off through the trees without as much as a sound. Naraku watched it go with anger seething inside of him. Curse Onigumo's love of that witch. Naraku thought bitterly. I should just leave her here to rot.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Naraku's POV  
  
Turning to focus on his present situation, Naraku surveyed the surroundings. Some distance off, he could see the ending of Kikyo's still present sprit shield. With a slow smile, he saw an enraged figure standing at it's outside perimeter. Inuyasha was slashing violently at the invisible obstacle, getting shocked every time. Yet still he continued to swipe and attack like a dolt. "Pathetic," Naraku whispered to himself. Feeling confident that the shield would hold, he turned to find Kagome and her horrible fire youkai friend. Laying in the long, waving grasses, was the girl's pale and bleeding form. She wore almost no clothing, but didn't seem to notice as she was struggling to even stay awake. The wind blew across her, lifting strands of her blood matted, but still shiny raven's black hair. The fire cat was laying at her side, watching Naraku with wary eyes. The wound on her side had turned a horrible shade of blue, and seemed to be affecting the cat greatly. It doesn't even look like it can move anymore, Naraku thought with amusement. Indeed, the poison will kill it about five hours.  
  
Walking forward, he found her glittering weapons. Bending down to inspect then, he was even taken aback by their beauty. As the sun was climbing higher in the sun, the shining rays hit the bow and arrow. Their dark wood was richly carved with nature and symbols of power and tradition. Shining jewels of every color glittered defiantly even in the icy realms of his eyes. Around them emanated a strange, warm power. I shall claim these for my own, Naraku thought surely. Reaching down, he brushed his finger tips against the soft wood. As he did so, a pain greater than even that Kikyo was experiencing filled his entire arm suddenly. With a cry, Naraku recalled his arm, cradling it against him for the pain to cease. Looking down, he found that his fingers that had touched the wood were turning a violent shade of green, and stung at the lightest touch. He hissed angrily at the weapons, standing up and away from them. Why couldn't he touch them, damn it? As he stared murderously at the weapons, a soft but insolent laughter reached his ears. It rang loudly around the forest, magnifying it.  
  
Whipping around to where Kagome lay, Naraku saw the injured woman laughing at him, while struggling to get up. Her steel gray eyes were shining oddly now, showing off every blue highlight within them. Naraku narrowed his eyes angrily at the young Miko who still defied him. How can she still be alive, after all of the abuse that she has suffered? He wondered vaguely. As she stumbled up to stand on her wobbly legs, she whispered something to the fire cat, which growled in response to her. Kagome now stood unsurely, but stood all the same before Naraku. He surveyed her with curiosity and amusement. She hardened her face, and began to speak in a clear voice to Naraku. " So Naraku, couldn't touch MY weapons, eh? Evil like you is only meant to be felled by those arrows." Kagome stated with a smile. Naraku felt anger rise up within him at her sheer insolence. "Who are you to be mocking me, when you are at the verge of death yourself?" Naraku said as calmly as possible, watching her with something he couldn't quite explain. Kagome's smile vanished, and she seemed almost about to faint as she wobbled dangerously. " I'm...more alive than you know, Naraku." Kagome managed to get out. Naraku laughed at this, feeling the amusement of the situation hit him. She was completely at his mercy, but seemed not to believe it.  
  
As his mind began to work, he spoke his thoughts slowly. " Do you know what one of the most painful ways to die is, my dear Miko?" He questioned her softly. She didn't reply, but watched his every movement with reproachful eyes. " When you suffocate to death, your whole world seems to spin. Your vision fades, yet you see everything around you in more clarity than ever before. Fire consumes your limbs, before you lose the ability to feel even the hardest attack. And as everything fades to black, you realize all your regrets. You realize what you didn't say or do. You know who you will miss, and everything that you will never be able to feel. It is truly...nasty." Naraku finished, with a twisted smile. Kagome stopped wobbling before him, steadying herself oddly. She seemed to know his intentions, and pierced his frozen blue eyes with her shining silver ones. " Just try it then." She whispered, smiling equally with him. Naraku felt extreme anger at this statement. She was about to die, yet never let go of her pride. Well, Naraku thought solemnly. Then it's time for her pride to disappear.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Kagome's POV  
  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING????? Kagome's thoughts cried. With a small glint of pride, Kagome looked up into the window of the sky briefly. The colors were just beginning to fade from the sky, giving everything a light, pastel look. It was beautiful. Looking back down at Naraku, Kagome readied her remaining energy. With a cocky answer, Kagome watched Naraku rush forward. "I'm going to go out with the best of them." She said.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Inuyasha's POV  
  
Taking his most powerful swipe at the invisible barrier, Inuyasha felt himself fly backwards again. Energy surged painfully through his muscles, making them scream even more for him to stop. As he landed on the damp forest floor once again, his blood rampaged with anger. He picked himself up to survey the forest around him in outrage. Everything was going wrong! Kagome was about to die, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. As something huge crashed through the forest behind him, his senses went into lockdown mode, and he prepared to spring and kill. Killing will solve everything, his mind assured him. Watching the underbrush with eagle eyes, a sudden blur of red, black, and white barreled past him faster than even he as a full demon could react. A large horse, Inuyasha determined, barreled straight into the barrier with it's three riders, causing an eruption of smoke and dust. As it the disaster cleared, Inuyasha pounced onto the nearest person with upraised claws. Looking down at his target, he stooped his claws inches from the scrunched up face of his friend Sango. She looked actually scared, and waiting for her inevitable death from the demon above her. Go! Go! Kill her! His mind urged. With every ounce of determination in him, Inuyasha pulled himself off and away from Sango. I can't hurt her....he thought weakly. "Inuyasha, what's going on, why can't we get through?" came Miroku's angry voice.  
  
Feeling the sudden urge to kill him as well for being an idiot, Inuyasha only grunted, " Fucking spirit barrier." A sudden desperate scream echoed around the forest, and Inuyasha smelled death coming from behind him. No! Kagome! He cried to himself as he turned to get as close to the barrier as he could. Looking through, he barley noticed his friends gather around him. Inside of a small clearing in the mighty trees, Kagome was battling not Kikyo, but Naraku. Inuyasha felt all of his senses leave him as he watched his loved one struggle violently. Naraku was choking her, and she in turn, was choking him back. Even though he was clearly winning, Kagome didn't seem to notice her soft neck bleeding profusely. She didn't seem to see through her glazed eyes. All she could do was squeeze as hard as she could on Naraku's neck, making him bleed as well. Tears began to slip through her long black lashes as Kagome began to give up life. Shining brilliantly in the sun, their horribly salty smell assaulted Inuyasha worse than any of his previous battle wound.  
  
As one feeling overwhelmed him, the outrage in Inuyasha's heart stopped churning. His fangs and claws receded, and his glowing golden eyes snapped back from the sea of red that they had been lost in. She's seconds from death. The only person to ever end my loneliness. The only one who ever made me truly happy. Her smile made the sun shine brighter, her tears ruined my world, and her individual beauty stole the life of the world. The one person who I knew all along I was going to spend the rest of my life with. Is about to be taken from me, and once again, I'm helpless. Helpless damn it, HELPLESS! He thought angrily. As she took he final gasp without oxygen, Kagome simply stopped being. Her scent, once so gentle and flowing, vanished without a trace. Naraku fell to his knees as she dropped from his claws. Her slender form seemed to fall in an eternity of grace, landing lightly to fall still on the forest floor. Leaning forward onto the invisible wall, Inuyasha did not go flying back. The first tears he had ever shed in all his life slipped gently down the forest air. And as hope died, the morning sky was filled with brilliant shards of light shattering into all directions of the world. The wall was now gone. Destroyed by the tears of lovers separated.  
  
Author's Note: Ahahahahahaha! Is it all really over? Is Kagome really going to die? Or is Naraku about to get his fucking head ripped off now that there is nothing one stopping Inuyahsa? This is the most evil cliffe I've ever written, but it's all going to end soon! Should I continue it? Yea? Nay? Let me know, and leave me a review on your way out. Be kind! Ehehehehe... Thanks everyone! And I hope I didn't leave yall hanging to badly!!!! See ya! 


	15. Soul Void

Author's Note: Good lord people! *sobsob..* I know it was an evil cliffy, but....you didn't have to call me names!!! Well, whatever..I guess if that is your opinion of me, then there is nothing I can do. How sad. Well, here's the next chapter for everyone. I hope you like this one better. ( man, I kinda feel like a failure now..)  
  
Reviewers to thank: Thanks for all your reviews everyone! Even though some weren't very nice, it's okay. I'm still grateful to everyone for their thoughts and encouragement. Thanks you to: gigi- chan, mYjesTikgiRL, Lavinia 1, Violet Rose 4, Lady Kaa 28, jo-chan-anime, TheFrozenCow, Razor Blade Margarita, Kay Kylo, Lady Krisie, Niamha, Inu- dude, silverpuppyinuyasha, SunBeam 1, Momentum, Elventeen, and anyone else who reviewed. I love you all!  
  
Dedication: Yes this one is dedicated still to my girl FatCat11388. However, this chapter is also dedicated to my Brother, "yo." He's leaving for his freshman year of collage on Friday the 22nd of August. And I will truly miss him with all my heart and soul. He is the best brother anyone could ever ask for, and I do feel truly blessed to have known him my short life of 15 years. Good luck in collage yo...  
  
Three Days Time, The Forth Day, after sunup. Ch. 15, Soul Void ( * yea! Fifteen chappies!! Go lina!!!)  
  
As the energy shield shattered, the world of the forest seemed to erupt in a whirlwind of chaos. Inuyasha fell forward into thin air with a surprised yelp, but was up faster than his friends could blink. His eyes flashed red, and with a rush of wind, he was gone. Charging through the forest, Inuyasha sped faster than the winds towards Naraku. Meanwhile, Naraku's world was spinning. His vision was blurry and starred over as his breath came back to him slowly. He was only dimly aware of the fact that he was laying unmoving next to a lifeless young Miko, and that his death was rushing at him with speed beyond all reason. He closed his eyes to right his body, and then became fully aware of the silver blur that was two seconds form cleaving his head off. As his mind screamed at him to move, Naraku did a quick barrel roll to his right as a reflex.  
  
The cold gleam of the mighty Tetsusiaga shattered the ground right where Naraku had just lain, and Naraku stood up to find himself face to face with a transforming Inuyasha. As his vision cleared, Naraku watched Inuyasha staring at him murderously. The aura of Inuyasha's power swept over him, and Naraku staggered back from what felt like a surge of painful energy over his entire body. This will not end well for me, but it's not over yet! Naraku thought quickly to himself. Inuyasha began advancing upon Naraku with unrelenting energy. " I'll kill you, Naraku. You killed her, and now it's your turn." Inuyasha said clearly, launching himself at Naraku faster than the blink of an eye. Dodging the attack easily, Naraku felt his energy begin to return. A twinge of amusement at Inuyasha's statement shot through him, and he decided that this was too perfect of an opportunity to waste to further ruin this hanyou's life. As Inuyasha attacked again, Naraku met him, and grabbed his wrists to stop his claws. As he and Inuyasha began to grapple, Naraku leaned forward to stare defiantly into Inuyasha's burning red eyes. " This is all your fault, Inuyasha. It's your fault she's dead, because you couldn't save her." Naraku whispered viciously. Inuyasha's eyes flashed with something Naraku couldn't discern, and with a sudden burst of power, Naraku felt himself be thrown back onto the ground. Catching Inuyasha again in mid attack, Naraku continued his torture. " You couldn't save the one you loved from herself, could you? And now you are going to be all alone again, Inuyasha. Alone." The hanyou above him began struggling even more violently, and soon Naraku was having difficulty restraining him.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Naraku's POV  
  
Naraku's muscles began screaming for him to give up as more pain consumed him, but his determination did not waver. With a final nasty thought, Naraku added quietly, " It's too bad I had to kill her, Kagome really was very beautiful." A twisted smile crept over his face at Inuyasha's horrified expression, but another threat made itself known at that second. " BOOMERRANG BONE!!!!" Screamed an angry female voice on his right. As his senses went wild, Naraku's reflexes took over. Shoving Inuyasha into the air with a clean push to the chest from both Naraku's legs, he rolled to the side as a massive white phantom devastated the ground where Naraku once was. Jumping back to his feet, he narrowly avoided a huge Miko power arrow that was about to ram into his chest. As it whizzed past him, the forest behind him erupted into familiar explosions. Light temporarily blinded him, and he felt himself go flying forward as an explosion rocked the area. The chaos stopped quickly, and Naraku was on his feet in seconds to find a very unwelcome sight before him.  
  
Standing amidst the glow of the morning light, six figures were boldly illuminated to Naraku's vision. The first was Inuyasha, who looked as if he were seconds away from attacking. His silver hair was windswept, and his glowing red eyes gave off an eerie feeling to whomever met them. Not to mention the big ass sword that he held firmly in his hands. Right next to him was what looked like a ghost of Naraku's familiar past. A proud Monk stood ready to for battle, his violet eyes gleaming malevolently. His cursed hand held a jingling golden staff, the one of his late ancestors bore, and who gave him his appearance, Naraku thought happily. Next to him stood a slender girl with flowing raven black hair. Her natural red eyes burned into Naraku's as he recalled his last meeting with the mighty exterminator Sango. She held her massive white boomerrang tightly, and was tense and ready. Sitting on the ground, Naraku found the elderly sister of Kikyo. Her silver hair shone with the light, and she held in her lap the corpse of Kagome. Her aged hands were pointing the bow and arrows Kagome had wielded, and her grim face was set and determined. Next to her, the tiny fox Kitsune stood resolutely, easily the smallest of the group. He looked exhausted, and his large childish eyes held tears unshed for the life of his gentle mother, Kagome. Every member of the group looked poised for battle, and were emitting power beyond that of normal humans from their inner raging souls.  
  
Naraku stood for a moment, contemplating the situation, before Miroku's voice rang out. " Naraku, you demon bastard. It is finally time for your demise. You will die for the heinous crimes you have committed against me, my friends, and the world." His rich voice seemed to be enhanced by the forest around him, as if it were eagerly echoing his words of truth. Naraku felt amusement at this, and countered the monk with his own words. " My dear monk," he began smoothly, " I don't believe it is my time of death. As a matter of fact, it is time for you and the rest of your mangy little friends to die. You have aggravated me for to long." His words fell quiet quickly as the scene erupted into fighting. Inuyasha rushed forward, releasing the full power of Tetsusiaga directly at Naraku, while Sango threw her boomerang, the Kitsune released his Big Top trick, and the monk chucked his staff. Avoiding the wave of power from Tetsusiaga narrowly, Naraku twisted through the air to avoid the massive spinning top, the boomerrang, and the flash of Miroku's staff. Landing cleanly on the ground, Naraku couldn't wipe the smirk that claimed his face. " Is THAT the best you pathetic little mortals can do?" he taunted loudly.  
  
The old Miko shot another arrow his way, and he avoided it easily to realize a fatal error that he had made. The wench's boomerrang, it's coming back! He thought with horror. Naraku turned to late, but just in time to see the massive white specter switchblade past him, taking his right arm with it. Pain consumed his entire body at the loss of his arm, and he could feel the spurting of his own warm blood hitting his body. Looking up viciously, he watched Sango catch her boomerrang with definite pride. Her eyes glinted annoyingly at him, and Naraku knew that this battle would have to be finished another time.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Inuyahsa' POV  
  
Inuyasha surveyed the situation with mounting impatience. As the morning sun hit the back of his ultimate enemy, he could feel his still human heart bleeding. Out of the corners of his eyes, he could so clearly see her. Kagome's once free swaying hair was matted and tangled with her own dried blood. Her creamy face was so pale, it bordered on a purplish color, and her full lips were turning a sickly blue. Her barely clothed body that had once shook with laughter at sitting him, was now unearthly still. Inuyasha could feel his own soul darken at the sight of his Kagome, lying brutally murdered. All of the pain and horror of his own life came speeding back to him, and he felt his senses being consumed by the horrible darkness. Now you're going to be alone again, Inuyasha..Alone.. Raising his head high up, Inuyasha cast away his father's Tetsusiaga. Focusing on Naraku's injured form, the rest of the world disappeared. Forget Kikyo, he was going to kill Naraku for Kagome, and Kagome only. I will use no sword, I'll kill this one with my bare hands...Inuyahsa thought angrily.  
  
When he saw Naraku's attention waver slighty, Inuyasha seized his opportunity, and attacked. Racing forward, the world around him was gone except for the target in front of him. He watched Naraku's face crease in surprise at Inuyasha's speed before Inuyasha raked his claws straight through the cold demon's side. Inuyasha enjoyed the feel of Naraku's blood on his fingers, and stood back to watch him stagger back from this sudden attack. Naraku's face showed not the slightest emotion now, and he indeed seemed not even to notice the fact that he had lost a lot of blood. His robes and the ground alike shined with dark red pools of fluid. Inuyasha prepared himself for another attack, but not before he spoke his own peace. " Now you die, bastard." Inuyasha said with upraised claws. Starting to bring down the full force of his rage onto Naraku, his senses stopped him as a wave of powerful demonic energy hit him. It rendered Inuyasha dizzy, and unable to properly react.  
  
His vision swam as the warm sky above him came in and out of focus. Inuyasha became dimly aware of what felt like a horrible burning sensation all over his body. Hands grabbed him on his fire rat robe, and he began to be dragged along the hard ground to another place unknown. Inuyasha struggled with all his mind to right himself, and get back up. Get up and fight! His mind screamed, echoing his own desires. He could hear loud laughter ringing in his ears, and with a sudden rush of feeling, his senses snapped back to their regular state. Sitting up quickly, Inuyasha surveyed the scene around him. The sun was now fully overhead, and the clearing was littered with debries and blood. Most of the ground had been melted strangely, and his friends were standing around him. Tetsusiaga lay next to him, and Naraku was being lifted into the air by another figure that looked exactly like him. The siamyosho were buzzing all over the place along with Kikyo's glowing soul skimmers, and several were holding up the almost newd body of Kikyo. Kikyo looked like she had gotten the hell beaten out of her, and was clearly unconscious. All of this came secondary to Inuyasha, however, as one idea consumed him. NARAKU IS GETTING AWAY!!!!!!! Leaping to his feet, Inuyasha ignored the searing pain that consumed his body. Looking into the air, he began to chase after Naraku. The wind rushed into his ears as the forest sped by him. As he dodged trees and bushes, he kept his eyes on Naraku as his rage boiled over.  
  
"Come back here and fight me, you cowarding Bastard! Hey, Naraku!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed. As Naraku got farther and farther away from him, Inuyasha felt his rage heighten at the fact that this battle was most likely over. Slowing down, Inuyahsa stopped running, and began to reluctantly head back to the clearing. Walking through the trees of his forest, his demon blood receded quickly, and he could feel himself turning back into a hanyou. Inuyahsa could not shake the feelings of horror and guilt that were tearing his soul apart. As he came back to the clearing, he caught sight of his friends. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo's clothes were burned and worn away oddly. Looking at this, Inuyasha didn't quite understand why his own clothes were in the same state. I don't even know what had knocked me out in the first place, Inuyasha realized. The looks on his friend's faces were those of people who had lost everything. Their shattered souls could only produce tears to show what was happening to them, as the body continued without purpose.  
  
They were grouped around Kaede, who was gently cradling Kagome's body. Her face too, held that of a broken spirit. The unnatural silence of the forest was broken only by the small, wailing sobs of tiny Shippo. He was clinging onto Kagome's limp form, shaking it desperately as if to reawaken her. Kirara was laying still at Sango's side, with closed eyes. Tears shone on the melted ground as Sango collapsed into Miroku in a rare display of her own grief. Miroku held her closely, making no sound for his own tormented feelings. The smells of their sorrow and tears infected Inuyasha like some horrible disease. He tried his best to withhold his own tears, but felt his eyes sting and burn as they welled up to blur his vision. He sat down next to Kaede, and looked at the old Miko without a word. Kaede seemed to know his thinking, and released Kagome from her grasp.  
  
Inuyasha took great care to lift Kagome's still form from Kaede's lap. As he held her as tight as he could, he buried his face into her hair. The smell of blood overwhelmed his senses as he discerned Kagome's last feelings. She smelled of fear, and immense pain. Great stress had plagued her, but yet she still held the faint scent of pride. Beyond that, Inuyasha could not smell Kagome's own soothing scent. The scent that Inuyasha had so relished when she was alive, it always calmed him, and made him feel like his life was just getting started. Now as he closed his eyes against the tears that were spilling down his face, he knew he would never feel the warmth of her scent or presence again. Her cold, lifeless body against him felt so wrong, and his world began to shatter around him. Nothing matters anymore, Inuyasha thought with despair. Not the Shikon Jewel, not being a full demon, not Kikyo, not even living...as he lost the last shred of hope within him, he sent his shattered soul to the winds. He couldn't even feel the pain of his semi burned body. Without you, Kagome...I don't want to be alive...I just wish...that I had one more chance to be with you...  
  
*_*_*_  
  
A sudden rush of warm air surround him. Opening his eyes, the world around him turned into an eternity of light. He felt confusion, but still didn't move. Holding Kagome tighter, Inuyasha watched as the light consumed his sobbing friends, the sky, and the very earth beneath him. All that remained was nothingness. Just a void around him of blank air. The blinding whiteness of this place made Inuyasha's eyes wince as he tried to understand what had just happened. Suddenly, he felt the presence another standing behind him, and his senses came speeding back to him. Jumping to his feet, Inuyasha hugged Kagome to him as he snarled. Looking at his foe, Inuyasha suddenly stopped growling. He shook his eyes in disbelief, trying to understand why the person in front of him looked so familiar. She had completely smooth, thigh length black hair. Her face was very pale, with full pouting lips, and her glowing blue eyes struck Inuyasha speechless. She was wearing long, flowing white robes that looked similar to Kikyo's, but that's not what Inuyasha found odd. Over her blouse, she was wearing armor, but not ordinary armor. It was very, very old, and had been made in a classic Japanese style. That armor, it's looks so damn familiar..Inuyasha thought surely. A long katana-like sword hung at her hip, as well as a full length bow and quiver on her back. She was smiling kindly at Inuyasha, and that's when it hit Inuyasha where he had seen that armor. Back in the cave of Sango's village...the armor on the human corpse...her corpse...but... how?...  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts, Inuyasha looked up to find the woman laughing a very light, and musical laugh. "Very good Inuyasha. ye know who I am." She spoke gently. Holding Kagome tighter than ever, Inuyahsa spoke in a hushed voice. " Midoriko..." The woman before him laughed again, making her shining curtain of hair sway gently. Midoriko focused her eyes on Inuyasha as he looked uncertainly at her.  
" Where are we, and why are YOU here..you're dead, wench." Inuyasha spoke again, this time slightly bolder. " We are in a soul void Inuyasha. The child Kagome's soul, to be precise. And yes, I am dead. But right now, technically so are thee." She said patiently. Inuyasha felt no surprise at this, but instead some amount of gratitude. " Feh, that's fine. I didn't want to be alive anymore anyway." He said in a bitter voice, feeling Kagome's cold corpse against him. Midoriko laughed again, and this time it agitated Inuyasha. " What the hell are you laughing at? There is nothing the least bit funny about this situation!" He snapped, watching Midoriko continue to laugh. " Inuyahsa," Midoriko said calmly, " Back in the clearing of your forest, you made a wish on your soul so powerful, that the part of Kagome's soul that is me came alive again." Hearing this, Inuyasha shot the ancient woman before him a questioning look. " The part of Kagome's soul, that was you?" Inuyasha said quietly. " The part that IS me, took thine soul into her soul to speak with ye." Midoriko corrected Inuyasha gently.  
  
At this, Inuyasha looked down sadly at Kagome's still body. " How can her soul be alive? She's dead." Inuyasha said slowly, each word dripping with unspoken sorrow. " It was." Midoriko replied casually. Inuyasha heard her words with a numb mind, but then snapped to attention. " WAS?" He said quickly. " Tell me what you mean wench, NOW! before I slice you into more pieces than there are shards of the Shikon jewel!" Inuyasha demanded, raising his claws. Was there hope for Kagome, maybe? Please God, don't let this be false! Inuyahsa prayed quietly. " Ye wished to be with her again so strongly, that a once in a lifetime event occurred." Midoriko said quietly. " Ye called back her soul from death." Inuyasha let these words resound inside his head, hardly daring to believe them. " So you mean.." Inuyahsa said slowly. " Once ye leave this void, Kagome's soul will go with ye." Midoriko finished. Squeezing Kagome's body gently, Inuyasha felt his broken soul soar out of the darkness that had consumed it. She's coming back! I'm not going to alone! He thought gleefully. His rare moment of happiness was interrupted by Midoriko, who was now standing closely in front of him. " Inuyasha, ye must be careful. Her soul will return, indeed, but you must heal her body quickly, or it will not survive." Midoriko warned in quiet voice.  
  
Hearing this, Inuyasha stared up at the ancient Miko standing in front of him. She looked at him with apparent sadness, and then reached out a smooth hand to begin stroking Kagome's blood matted hair. Inuyasha stiffened at her contact with Kagome, feeling his protectiveness of her well up, but decided not to act. Looking up at Inuyasha, he looked her straight in the eyes, and lost himself there. "Be careful, Inuyasha child. I live on inside of this child. I am the untapped power she called on today to destroy Kikyo. I am the part of her soul that is still dark and unexplored. I hear her every thought and feeling, and know that she has more love for ye than for anyone or anything in this world. Make sure you make thine feelings apparent. Or she will not last." Inuyasha could barely comprehend her words, hardly daring to believe that Kagome loved him truly. He nodded stiffly, and watched her stop stroking Kagome's hair. Stepping back, Midoriko reached down and unsheathed her katanna. Inuyasha immediately put his defenses up at her weapon, taking a few steps back wards. She moved the blade smoothly up to her shoulders, and with one swift movement, sliced off a long lock of her smooth, shining hair. It fell to the ground in a fluid eternity of grace, coming to rest gently. Inuyasha was puzzled at her actions, and lowered his defenses as she bent over to pick up her lock of hair.  
  
She stood back up, and walked over to Inuyasha, motioning to hand him the hair. He accepted it reluctantly, immediately replacing the hand he had used to pick it up back onto Kagome's body. Fingering it gently underneath of Kagome's body, he felt like smiling at how soft it felt, like warm water under his touch. " That is so ye will not forget what has been said here." Midoriko said gently, re-sheathing her sword. Inuyasha nodded. He wanted to thank her with every last fiber of his being, but had never done such a thing, so he simply smiled. Midoriko smiled a sad smile in return, and walked up to him. She placed her hand on his cheek, and Inuyasha felt strange under her warm touch. His world was suddenly fading to black, and spun around and around as if he were caught in a whirlpool. Clutching Kagome's body, Midoriko's voice floated into his mind one last time. " I will be with thee, Inuyasha. Soon enough..." *_*_*_*_*_ General POV  
  
As a group of figures sat sobbing in a clearing of Inuyasha's forest, two figures lay on the ground amongst them. One was that of a small young woman, who's beautiful body looked as if it had been brutally beaten. The next was that of a tall, strong hanyou. He looked sad, though at peace as he lay dead on the ground. Sango was sobbing even harder at the sight of this, remembering how twenty minuets ago, her friend Inuyasha had dropped dead. He was sobbing quietly against Kagome's body, then he simply fell to the ground, his heart no longer beating. Miroku seemed to beyond tears, looking at the bodies of his friends without anymore hope of living. To have lost Kagome..he must have just..died..Miroku thought numbly. Next to him sat the elderly Kaede, who was sobbing while trying to help the tiny Kitsune, Shippo. Shippo's face was twisted with horror as he looked at the two bodies. He seemed on the verge of death himself as his soul held no more value to him. Kirara still remained on the ground, still alive but gravely injured. The group was startled and shocked as Inuyasha's lifeless body suddenly sprung back to life. His glowing eyes were rekindled with a new fire, and he began to frantically scramble towards Kagome's body.  
  
The whole group followed his actions as he leaned over Kagome's body, his hand held on the cold skin over her heart. "Inuyahsa, what, how?" Miroku said urgently, studying him as well as Kagome. " Shut up monk!" Inuyahsa snarled viciously. The group's sobs fell silent as they waited with baited breath over Kagome's body. Nobody realized what was going on, but their hope was being swiftly returned. Surely this meant that something had happened to Kagome? As minutes passed in an eternity of time, Inuyahsa prayed with every fiber of his repaired soul. Please, Kagome..Come back..please.. He didn't even notice that lock of shining black hair that was clutched in his hand. And there, in the middle of Inuyasha's forest, a group waited for signs of life. But as eternity tortured them with slowing time, nothing was happening....  
  
Author's note: heh heh heh, this has to be the best cliff hanger I have ever written! Go me!!!!! What did everyone think? I really wanted to put Midoriko in this story from day 1. And I had to let Naraku go, because if I killed him then the orginal Inuyasha storyline would be messed up! Sorry, I really wanted to kill him, too. Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter, and please leave me a review on your way out! Should I continue it soon? Let me know, and lots of love to everyone! See ya! 


	16. The Sound Of A Returning Heartbeat

Author's Note: EEEEEEEEE! Hey everyone! Ok, now I feel so happy because everyone gave me REALLY nice reviews this time! Thank you everyone, I feel so loved! So now if possible I'm gonna be updating sooner for this chapter, IF POSSIBLE!!!!!!! I'm still in school, so it's gonna be kinda hard... Anyway, here goes chapter 16! ( Two Towers comes out in like, 1 day! EEEEEE!)  
  
Disclaimer: I've been forgetting this lately! And I'm really sorry! I SERIOUSLY don't own Inuyasha!!  
  
Reviewers to thank: Guys, you all are so nice! I love you all so much! And now I have over 100 reviews!!!!!!! You all rock! Thank you SO SO SO much to: Elventeen, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Lilin's Gal, Shikon, Lavinia 1, LadyKaa 28, Divine-Heart, GiGi-Chan, Dark-Elf 3, Yanou, ShadowandHawk, mYjesTikgiRL, SunBeam 1, and anyone else who reviewed my humble story! God Bless you all!  
  
Dedication: To my girl FatCat11388. You're so awesome!!  
  
Three Days Time, The forth day, Midmorning Ch. 16: The Sound of A Returning Heartbeat  
  
As time seemed to stop, the world began to slow down around Inuyasha. He opened back up his soft, vunerable glowing eyes, to the nightmare world all around him. Nothing.. Nothing.. is happening, He told himself with sickening certainty. Turning his gaze down to Kagome's corpse beneath him, he began to feel his eyes burn with unwanted tears. Her soft, full lips were now an icy color of purple. Her eyes lids were the same color, making her look horrible with a bluish pale face. The copious amounts of blood everywhere on her body had now dried and hardened into a dark rust color, clumping her once soft hair into impossible knots and ugly tangles. The raven's wing color of her hair had even dulled, no longer showing itself off to the world. Her legs were turning a horrid blackish hue, and her neck was covered in bruises and bloody claw marks. Inuyasha heard no sound from her mangled body, not the caress of her soft breath, nor the music of her laughter, not even the comfort of her steady beating heart. Looking up into the faces of his friends, each of them were shedding tears beyond reason as they looked sadly at the body before them. No! Inuyasha thought frantically. She couldn't have lied.. God, tell me tell she wasn't lying...I don't want to be alive, if I'm going to be...alone.. Closing his eyes, he tried to share his soul with her. He prayed with all his might even though he had never done so in all his life. He tried to push himself into her lifeless body, willing it to live again. Please Kagome...don't leave me here..I....I really do...need you.......  
  
A sudden tingling filled Inuyasha's body, and he gasped as his entire body was filled with an inexplicable peace. He felt warm, comfortable, and completely safe. Reopening his eyes, the forest swam around him. Everything blurred and colors ran into one another to from generalized shapes around him. As a strange warmth began to well up within his chest, Inuyasha looked down to see his entire midsection glowing completely transparent. The sky above them seemed to darken, and the heavens even trembled before the light that was festering within the confused hanyou. What is this?...he wondered numbly. He looked up to find his friends standing away from him, with looks of terror engraved onto their swimming faces. Returning his attention to his own glowing flesh, Inuyasha clutched Kagome's body with what little strength he had left. The light inside of his writhed and swam quickly, as if waiting for some cue to leave. Presently, he became aware that his left hand was clutching something very soft and warm. Looking down slowly, he tried to struggle against the exhaustion that was creeping over him. Bringing his clawed hand out from under Kagome's corpse, he saw what looked like a black snake laying in his hand. What.. He wondered helplessly. Staring at it with all his might, he found that he was clutching a lock of shining black, human hair. His sluggish mind flashed back suddenly, and he knew. " Mi...dor...ri...ko" He whispered slowly.  
  
With a rush of pain, Inuyasha watched as the light within him began to pour out his own flesh . As it did, pain beyond reason coursed through the tortured hanyou. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Inuyasha watched fixated as the light continued to expel out of him and swirl around in the warm forest air around he and Kagome. This continued for what seemed to Inuyasha as an eternity of pain and confusion. Finally, the last of the light exited his own body, taking the pain with it. Quickly, Inuyasha's vision retuned fully to his golden eyes, and though he felt strangely exhausted, he ignored it to watch the light show before him.  
  
Looming menacingly above the entire forest, the sky seemed to object to such a bright light. Thick black clouds covered the entire forest area, capturing any sunlight that might dare to shine through the gloom and darkness. It seemed to be night all over again, and thunderheads crackled menacingly overhead as if to challenge the might of the light around Inuyasha. In the tiny, devastated clearing of the thick forest, a party sat speechless in awe of the events unfolding around them. Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo had all crowded around the exhausted Inuyasha again, each clutching their weapons. Every tree, rock, and flower in the forest around their clearing was brilliantly lit up with an unearthly light. The light seemed to radiate life from every inch of brilliant innards, making each flower open to show it's beautifully colored center. The trees began to shake gently, showering the ground with droplets of dew that shone in the light like a hail storm of glittering diamonds. The very air warmed itself as the massive specter of light twisted around. The light was like the center of the sun, radiant beyond words. It twisted through the air with grace unlike anything else, taking no definite shape or form. Like glowing fluid that warmed you down to your soul. But as this phenomenon continued it's Arial ballet, Inuyasha was puzzling to himself quietly.  
  
Lifting his nose into the air, he took a deep breath as the light surrounded him and his friends. A warm scent flooded his entire being, raising his spirit at it's familiarity. It smelled like the sweetest honey, and delicate spring jasmine. There was only ever one person who had a scent this beautiful, Inuyasha realized slowly. Looking down to the mangled corpse in his arms, Inuyasha studied Kagome's bluish face. Call her back, Inuyasha! Before it's to late! his mind screamed desperately. Inuyasha didn't quite know what to do, but he reluctantly let go of Kagome's body, and set it down gently onto the warm ground. Giving his confused friends a knowing glance, Inuyasha ignored his screaming body, and stood up. He walked into the middle of the clearing, where the ethereal light was currently twisting and turning in mid air. Unsure of what to do, Inuyasha looked directly into the writhing light before above him, and spoke quietly. "Kagome, please. I know that somehow...this light is you...please, don't leave.. we need you.....to kill Naraku." Inuyasha finished lamely. The light above seemed to dim slightly before him, and a flutter of panic arose within him. It's now or never! His mind screamed. " Not just for the Shikon Jewel..Kagome..." Inuyahsa whispered into the air around him slowly. " I..I need you...I love you.." He finally said quietly.  
  
The light suddenly descended from the air to consume his in it's glowing belly. Trying to fight back, he found desperately that he had no energy left. As he felt his feet leave the soft ground below, his robes and hair were floating gently around him as the light traveled back to where the rest of the group sat. It enveloped them as well, but they stayed on the ground. Kagome's corpse began to lift into the air before Inuyasha, revolving slowly. Her blood matted hair was flowing as best it could, but not reflecting the light all around it. Inuyasha used the last of his might to reach out and pull Kagome's cold, bloody corpse against his own body. The light began to swirl about them chaotically, and Inuyasha watched in awe as it condensed into the exact shape of Kagome's body. It sunk into her flesh in the blink of eye like rain onto the parched desert. With that, the sky remained black even though the light had now disappeared. Inuyasha fell to the ground below him, clutching Kagome to him. As he recovered from the shock of the events that had just taken place, his senses came rushing back to him. He registered one thing.  
  
Looking down at Kagome in his arms, her black legs were fading back to their former soft peach color, and her face was rapidly draining of blue and filling back into it's former creamy color. The blood and bruises on her body remained, and her hair was still matted and damp with rusty blood. But none of that mattered to Inuyasha. He watched as her chest rose with ragged but full breaths, and filled his ears with the gentle thudding of her heart. He sat in awe for several minutes, oblivious to the joyous cries of her friends, or the storming forest around him. All he could think of was the new life that was coursing through the young woman in his arms. His vision began to swim once again, and he remembered holding tight to Kagome, and then nothing.....  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Sango's POV  
  
Tears obscured Sango's vision as she watched Kagome's bloody corpse return to life. She felt joy unlike anything she had ever experienced, and it consumed her every sense. Rushing to Kagome's side, she looked into the face of the protective Hanyou who was holding her. Inuyahsa was gazing down at Kagome with glazed eyes. He seemed unaware of his surroundings as he lost himself in the girl below him. Is that love in his eyes? Sango wondered happily. Suddenly, Inuyasha began to sway tipsly before her, and a pang of concern shot through her happiness. " Inuyasha?" she called to him gently. He didn't see to hear her as he fell to the ground unconscious, still holding Kagome tightly. Sango gasped and began to shake her friend, trying to reawaken him. Kaede and Miroku were now beside her, and the old Miko's concerned voice shot through Sango's efforts.  
  
" Thou must hurry and get these two back to thine hut, for though Kagome may be alive, in that condition she surely won't last." Kaede said steadily, with a hint of fear in her voice. Sango looked at her and nodded, but then looked up to Miroku as he spoke. " We need to travel fast, and now with Inuyasha out of comission, we have a problem." He said urgently. Sango watched as his violet eyes swept the clearing for some kind of opportunity of help. Her own mind began to spin as she felt a pang of desperation. What if they couldn't get Kagome healed in time? Suddenly a tiny voice cut into each of their thoughts like a sunlight through the storm. " It looks like it's up to me again!"  
  
Sango turned to the small voice to find the innocently shining eyes of Shippo. He was standing at Kagome's side, clutching one of the rags that were left of her flowing robes. He seemed tired, though energetic with a fierce pride that was flowing through him. His childish face held an expression of wisdom far beyond his years, and Sango felt her own hope return as he pulled out another leaf fro his haori. Turning on his paws, Shippo walked a short distance away from them, placed the leaf onto his head, and lost himself in an explosion of smoke. " TRANSFORM!!!!!" Rang his tiny voice, echoing hopefully through the trees. Sango looked eagerly into the smoke to see what Shippo had become, knowing that his Kitsune magic had perhaps more strength than any knew. As the clouds overhead trembled with the coming fury of a lightening storm, the watery light that remained did not spoil the majesty of the dragon that stood before them. It was a long, snake-like dragon, with foxfire red scales running down the length of it's body. It had two short limbs that extended into paws in the front and back of it's body, complete with glittering claws much like Inuyasha's. At the end of the dragon was not a spiky tail as might look fitting, but a small, soft fox tail. It's face was fierce with large fangs, and wickedly curving horns. Instead of Shippo's usually popping eyes that accompanied the transformation, two glittering slits were staring down at them, still holding Shippo's child-like innocence within them.  
  
For a few seconds, even the skies remained silent as Sango and her companions regarded the dragon above them. " Shippo?" Sango asked gently. The dragon looked at her, and then Shippo's ringing high pitched voice sounded. " ah ha ha! Pretty cool, huh? Kagome told me stories about dragons once, and I've always wanted to try this! Now hurry and get every on my back, I can't hold this long, I'm tired!" He complained. The dragon slid fluidly through the air onto the ground below, and waited patiently as Miroku gently fit Kagome's fragile body into Inuyasha's lap, and then lifted them both onto the back of the dragon. Miroku then helped Kaede on behind them, and then he turned to Sango. Walking up to her as she gathered her boomerang onto her back, his silky voice sounded into her ear. " It's time to go love," He said gently, sliding his hand into hers. Sango felt blush spreading across her face, and she quickly stooped to gently pick up the poisoned Kirara. She surveyed the cat's unmoving body with sorrow, and allowed herself to be pulled onto the dragon behind Kaede. " Let's Go Shippo!" Miroku cried, and with a lurch into the air, Shippo began gliding with the wind over the treetops to the village with all possible speed. Flowing through the air, Sango felt her sorrow turn into pride for the small Kitsune she was riding. Smiling to Miroku behind her, Sango smiled at Shippo's last hurrah.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Hours later, about 12:30 at night, Inuyasha's POV  
  
Awakening with a start, Inuyasha's senses snapped to alert as he surveyed his surroundings. The night was black and cold outside as a furious rainstorm unleashed it's rage onto the land. Thunder and brilliant flashes of lightening lit up the ebony sky, invading the hut he was in with their fury. The smell of rain and damp earth invaded his nose as he smelled for any danger. Sensing none, Inuyasha tore his eyes from storm outside to find where he was. He was inside the room of an all to familiar hut, that was dimly lit by a dying fire. The crackling flames cast shadows around the hut of everything that reached it's light, making eerie dancing shadows on the walls. His mind suddenly rewound back to the clearing, and he snapped his head around to find her. Kagome! He wondered desperately. I passed out, what happened? Looking down to himself, he found her laying next to him. She was sleeping gently, her hair once more shining in the light of the fire. Her creamy face was passive, no longer contorted in pain. Though she covered by a blanket, Inuyasha blushed to realize that she was wearing nothing at all. She was pretty beaten up idiot, she probably had a lot of wounds all over to heal. His subconscious said wisely.  
  
Inuyasha nodded to himself at this thought, and looked lazily around the dark room. He realized finally that he was wearing no shirt, and there was something oily with a horrible smell on his stomach. Must have been the old hag, he thought wisely. Also, he couldn't quite understand why he felt so tired...almost exhausted still...all from that strange light that came outta me, Inuyasha thought slowly. As he continued his musings, a small moan caught his attention from below him. Quickly looking down, he found a half-lidded pair of shining steel gray eyes watching him with little comprehension. Kagome looked as though she could sleep for several more days, but was forcing herself awake for some reason unknown to him at the moment. " Inuyasha?..." She whispered weakly. Inuyasha instantly felt concern for her fragile condition, and watched briefly as she struggled to sit up. In a single deft movement, he had grabbed her shoulders and guided her back down onto the futon they were laying on. She gasped and winced slightly as Inuyasha brushed the arrow wound on her arm by accident. Instantly regretting his actions, Inuyasha spoke in a low voice to her. " Feh, you should be more careful wench, you're hurt." That came out all wrong, you idiot! He instantly told himself. Watching her carefully, she didn't seem to mind as she spoke in her quavering voice again. " Where....are we? What happened?...Where's Naraku!"  
  
A brief flash of anger flitted through her eyes as the mention of his name, but it was quickly subdued as Inuyasha began to wonder again at the one question that was burning into him. There was silence for a while in the hut, save for the howling of the elements outside and the crackling of the eager fire. Finally Inuyasha broke the silence, speaking his thoughts. " Kagome, how could you have not told me of a challenge against Kikyo? What in the seven hells were you thinking, you could have died damn it!" He exploded, speaking in a loud voice that was not quite a yell to be sensitive to Kagome's condition. She regarded him for a second with weakening strength, and then he smelled the salty liquid as her eyes welled up with shining tears. You idiot, now she's crying! Inuyasha mentally berated himself. Turning so she was laying with her back facing him, Kagome did her best not to cry. " Inuyasha...I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you everything so many times..but, it was a fight between Kikyo and me, no one else. I just couldn't tell you. I didn't want to risk the chance of you getting dragged to hell....by Kikyo..." Kagome said with small sobs. She seemed ashamed of herself, and Inuyasha instantly was sorry he'd ever said anything.  
  
Moving to lay down next her, he fit her soft form into his and wrapped his arms around her. Burying his face into her hair that smelled freshly washed, he lost himself in her warmth and scent for a while. She was tense at his touch at first, but she slowly melted into him. As the storm raged on outside, he spoke without even knowing what the right thing to say was. " Kagome, when I found out that I might have to go on living..without you...It didn't even seem worth it...not even Naraku or the Shikon Jewel held any happiness for me...I was...scared to be alone again...because now that I know you,..I....I just, don't want to be alone anymore." He said softly. "Inuyasha," she whispered gently, " you'll never be alone again, I swear." With that, she fell asleep there. Completely content to lay in his arms, safe and loved. With a last search for any danger, Inuyasha drifted back to sleep himself. Lulled softly by the pounding elements outside, and the warmth of everything he had ever wanted pressed into his arms.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ General POV  
  
Outside of the hut, crouching just below the window glowing by the firelight, a small wooden umbrella could be seen by the flashes of lightening. Croushing underneath was a taller man with a swishing black robe, piercing violet purple eyes, and a jigling golden staff in his left hand. Standing next to him, a smaller girl held herself proudly in his arms. She bore malevolent red eyes, and long flowing raven's feather hair with gentle purple highlights. They cast a glace into the hut whenever they dared, and their gaze met an interesting sight. Bathed in the glow of the firelight, A muscular silver-haired hayou was holding a young girl against him possessively in his sleep. He seemed alert, but at peace. The girl was covered in bruises, wounds, and scratches, but seemed happy nonetheless. They both seemed completely content to be there in one another's arms, and with that, the two under the umbrella began walking away. As the rain whipped down upon Sango and Miroku, they didn't seem to mind. They continued to giggle the sight of their friends cuddling, and Sango cast an amused glance up at her companion. " They seem to be fine. Shall we tell them later how cute they looked?" She asked with a giggle. Miroku responded with his own devilish grin before wrapping his free arm around Sango's slim waist. " My dear Sango, I have just survived another brush with Miroku. I do not quite wish to get my ass kicked by Inuyasha at this point in time." He said with a laugh. They continued down the muddy path, back down to the comforting light of the village, where they knew a hot meal was waiting for them. The rain could howl all it wanted to, but that wouldn't change the fact that they had just defeated Naraku again, and saved a friend in the process.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Naraku's POV  
  
In the cold depths of his castle, he watched with distaste as countless souls were being poured into the mangled corpse of the almighty Kikyo. It was going to take a lot to revive her this time. Naraku hissed into the darkness around him as he turned his neck this way and that, hoping the bruises that Kagome had left would heal quickly. Looking down at his side, he watched the ghostly Kanna look blankly into her mirror. The glowing surface rippled as it changed images. First it showed the mighty fire youkai Kirara. The now tiny kitten was lapping at a bowl of something, looking weary but healed. Around her, the monk, demon exterminator, Kitsune child, and the old Miko sat by a fire, laughing merrily as they ate bowls of stew around a dancing fire. The image faded as Naraku's anger flared. How dare they oppose him so? The translucent surface glowed an ethereal blue, and then it showed...her. Kagome lay wrapped into Inuyasha, beaten but alive. She was even smiling. Naraku sat incredulous with anger. In the cold, void of his castle he steamed and roiled at his stunning loss. Even more angering was the fact that the Hanyou had somehow preserved the Miko's soul within his. As if in some act of true loyalty to her. Then it had burst through his stomach, and returned to her. " How is this possible?!?" He said in an unexpected outburst.  
  
Kanna turned her blank eyes to stare at her master. She could feel his undeniable anger raging within him, and decided it was best not to speak as he fell silent from his outburst. As she watched the serpent like soul-skimmers dart in and out of the room, the shining souls held her attention. Suddenly, her master stood, and held in his hand something that was thin and delicate. It was glittering defiantly against the darkness all around. Watching warily, Kanna witnessed her master smile. " Hmph." He said quietly. " Fine then. They can rest now, but this is only the beginning. Kikyo will have her uses, but perhaps it is time to call upon an old friend to get rid of these pests." He said, his cold voice ringing in the darkness powerfully. As the soul skimmers dispersed to roam the lands for more souls, he spoke again quietly. " This fight is just getting started, my dear Miko.."  
  
Author's note: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, this story is COMPLETE!!!!! Should I follow with a sequel? Just keep an eye on me, I'm random so I might! So how did every like it? Was this good? It was my first fic EVER you know! Guys, thank you and god bless you all. For everyone who gave me encouragement, and hope. I thank you all with everything I have in me. So I'll see everyone later, and leave me a review on the way out! Catch ya on the flip side!!!!! 


End file.
